The Forgotten Past
by Miss Elizabeth Blakeney
Summary: What if ObiWan had been unable to retain his memories during the mind wipe? Follow the hurting apprentice and his master as they search for a cure and and their roles in the Apprenticeship.
1. Remember Always

Chapter 1: Remember Always 

Obi-Wan was half carried, half dragged into the small cell. As the Phindians set up the mind-wipe droid, he had a chance to study his surroundings. The small, metal room was completely devoid of decoration of any kind, its single purpose to house the terrible machine being readied for use. Use on him. A small shiver of fear traveled down his spine. He hoped desperately that his use of the Force to protect and preserve his memory would be enough. If not, everything he knew, everything he was, would be gone, forever.

Weutta barked an order and the two guards dragged Obi-Wan to the table. He was unceremoniously dumped on the surface and was quickly surrounded by other guards, who began placing monitors on his head and chest. Then the twin metal rods were screwed tightly against his temple.

"Since you will be experiencing our machine, you should at least know how it works, especially since you won't remember it later." Weutta laughed. "These are electro-pulsers. They will help us wipe your brain of every memory you have, rebel!" Obi-Wan paid no attention to the boast of the head of security. He was too busy strengthening the Force walls he had built around his memories. Though he could not touch it, he felt Qui-Gon's stone glow warmly in his pocket. With its help, he would be able to defeat these evil men's schemes.

"Switch on!" The droid turned on the evil machine, and Obi-Wan felt a strange sensation start at his temples and work its way in. It was not pain; it felt like an ocean wave slamming against the walls he had built. Not pain, not yet. As he continued to strengthen weak places in his Force walls, he touched protected memories one at a time.

_A young boy is running down hallways, tears of disappointment flooding his eyes. He tried so hard in his classes, but sometimes it seems he will never master this Force. As he turns a corner, he runs into the small Jedi Master Yoda. Hurriedly, Obi-Wan brushed his bangs over his eyes, lest they betray him to the powerful master. Yoda was not fooled, however._

"_Sad are you, young one? Bothering you, something is. Tell me you can, young one." Struggling to meet Yoda's eyes, the boy shook his head. He was too afraid to say anything. Yet, Yoda did not dismiss him. He lightly tapped his stick on the floor, waiting patiently for the boy to gather his courage._

"_I…I yelled at Bruck, Master Yoda. I…I didn't mean to, but he was…teasing me…and I lost my temper. I also Force pushed him." The boy added quietly. There he had said it, would he be thrown out? Yoda nodded knowingly. _

"_Easy anger is. Harder it is for one to keep peace. Yet, peace it is that is better. Worth the struggle it is. Wrong it was of him to tease you. But just as wrong was it for you to push him. Young one, remember always, never to match another's anger with your own. Hard it is, yet it is that which proves you are an adult and a Jedi." The boy nodded, taking in everything the wise master said. He did not understand it then, but someday he would. _

The sensation escalated to pain, burning pain that threatened to tear down his walls. He struggled to keep them up; without them, he would be nothing. And the memories continued.

_He is sitting on the bank of the lake in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He loves to come here and watch the water cascade into the pool. Such power and yet such grace. Suddenly, a sound near him jars him from his reflections. A young Calmarian has surfaced and is staring at him. She is a few years younger then he. _

"_Hello." She blinks at him, and then answers._

"_Hello. Do you come here often?" He nodes. "Do you swim in the pool ever?" _

"_I can't swim." The young girl is shocked. She thought everyone could swim._

"_Then I will teach you. My name is Bant. What's yours?" _

"_Obi-Wan."_

The pain is white-hot now. It surges repeatedly, threatening his consciousness. If he losses consciousness, he will lose the fight.

"That should be enough, his brain must be cooked by now. Turn it off." The guard's hand reaches for the button when a voice cuts through the silence.

"Stop!" Obi-Wan's eyes move to the left to discover that Baftu has entered the room. _Oh great,_ he thought. _I've attracted an audience._ As the pain flared up to its highest point yet, he let out an involuntary whimper.

Baftu looks at him and an evil smile contorts his lips. Then he glares at Weutta.

"This is one of the Jedi that have landed on the planet. Trust Terra to have one right under her nose and miss him. I want him renewed, completely renewed."

Weutta argued, "The electro-pulsars have been on for several minutes now. A normal person would be a complete blank by now."

"A normal person, yes. But this boy is not a normal person. He is a Jedi. And I can guarantee he is using the Force to protect himself from the effects of the renewal. I want this droid to stay on until he is unconscious. In fact, I had better supervise, because I'm sure you slugs will mess it up if I don't. If we can have a Jedi hostage, then we will be unstoppable."

Obi-Wan's strength was nearly crushed then, but he refused to give into fear. Instead, he fought to stay conscious, even as the pain caused his mind to go grey. He would not fail; he could not fail. He had to succeed. He would not let Qui-Gon down.

_Qui-Gon has just asked him to become his Padawan. He finally feels at home. And he can sense, in the distant future, where this man will be more then a master. He will be a friend, a comrade, and a father. _

A scream splits the stillness of the room, as the biggest wave of pain engulfs the young boy. As Baftu watches, the boy's eyes roll back into his head and his body goes limp. He waits for several seconds, wanting to make sure the boy's memories are gone.

Suddenly, alarms shatter the silence. Everyone watches as the boy's body goes into convulsions.

"Turn off. Turn off now!" The droid is shut down, and a guard moves to check the life signs. The boy's body continues to convulse, until the guards are forced to hold the child down. Finally, the convulsions slow then cease, except for an occasional twitch.

Baftu grinned. "Now, young Jedi, you are mine."


	2. New Assignment

Hey! Sorry there is no intro on the first chapter...so I figured I'd go ahead and give you anothe chapter and explain. I know this idea has been done before, but I swear I didn't know that until after I started writing this. I was...dissatisfied with the ending of the story in the book and so decided to writea new ending. The previous chapter is a rewrite of the incident with the mindwipe droid and everything after that is AU. Please let me know what you think of this and whether I should continue this or not. Enjoy!

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

* * *

Chapter 2: New Assignment

Duenna snuck quietly through the compound, hoping to reach Terra's rooms before anyone discovered she had been out. Guilt and remorse well up inside her as she thinks about the conversation she had with Qui-Gon. She knew personally, what it was like to lose a child to the renewal, and knew that right now the Jedi Master did not want to plan how to stop the Syndicat. He wanted to rush off to find Obi-Wan and try to find a way to bring the boy he knew back. Duenna hoped for his sake he would be able to, she knew the long road ahead of him if he failed.

Voices carried down the hallway, and she pressed her body against a wall, hoping she would not be seen. Then her worst fears were realized. Terra and Baftu were walking down the hall toward Terra's rooms! As she waited, hoping there would be a chance for her to sneak into Terra's rooms without being noticed, she listened for any news that might be useful for her sons and the Jedi.

"Baftu, I'm sorry, but you didn't even think to tell me of the Jedi, did you? How was I supposed to know?"

"It is alright Terra. I admit; I wish you had shown me the boy when you first saw he was not a Phindian, but no matter. The situation has been rectified. He will be held in one of our smaller guest rooms. I thought a jail cell would be too much for him at first. Moreover, he needs a caretaker. We need to keep him well and semi-sane so that when we show the Jedi our hostage, they won't be totally turned against us. We want them to worry, not to declare war on us. Would you be willing…" As the two rulers of the planet walked on down the hallway, Duenna stood shock-still. Obi-Wan was still here, renewed but still a prisoner. And he was to be used against the Jedi. She had to let Qui-Gon know as soon as possible. However, for now, she had to beat Terra and Baftu to the rooms.

By taking a few short cuts, Duenna was able to reach Terra's rooms moments before she and Baftu arrived. This gave her time to change into her silver coat and look like she had been working the entire time. The sound of the door being thrown open was her only clue that the two had reached the rooms.

"Duenna, Duenna! Ah, there you are. I need you to pack up your meager possessions. Baftu has a job for you to do, and you will be doing it for a little while. Well, get along old woman, hurry!" Bowing, Duenna left to pack her clothes and few belongings. She wondered what Baftu could want with her, and was worried that she would no longer be able to serve her daughter, her daughter who could not even recognize her own mother. Suddenly, her worry turned to pure terror. What if Baftu was trying to use her to capture her sons Guerra and Paxxi?

"What are you doing? Can you possibly go any slower, old woman? Is that too much for you to handle?" Duenna zipped up her pack and shouldered it. Whatever happened, she had to let Qui-Gon know that his Padawan was still on the planet.

"I'm ready," Duenna said in her small, unassuming voice. Baftu paid her no mind and continued to talk to his second in command.

"Prince Beju will be delayed for approximately two days. By then, the boy should be ready for show, so I think I will show him to the Prince as our sample of the renewal. Plus, he must be one of the Jedi that were sent to help the elections on Gala, so the Prince will enjoy seeing one of his opponents so helpless." He laughed evilly. Then turning he marched out of the room. Duenna hesitated, not knowing what to do, and then with a look from Terra, she hurried after him.

Baftu marched quickly through the complex, never once glancing to see if Duenna was following him, yet he knew she was. The woman had to practically run to keep up with him. Finally, they came to door in a lone stretch of hallway. Baftu turned to Duenna.

"Now, the boy inside is your responsibility. Anything happens to him, and you will wish you were renewed. Keep him calm, and make sure he doesn't get sick or die on us, understand?" Duenna nodded. Was she going to be in charge of Obi-Wan? That would be a wonderful situation for the poor young boy. Baftu unlocked to door, then motioned her in. As soon as she had crossed the threshold, he slammed the door, locking it behind her. Resolutely, she set her bag down, and scanned the room, looking for the lost boy.

She did not have long to look. There, on the couch, was the huddled form. Walking quickly over to him, she noticed that he was still unconscious from his ordeal. Softly, she ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair, pushing the strands out of his eyes. He moaned slightly, and tucked his body tighter against himself. Tenderly, she covered him with a sheet, and then turned the lights on low. She quickly toured the two rooms they would be living in, the main room Obi-wan was now in and a bedroom, complete with a refresher and shower. Completing her tour of their rooms, she pulled a chair close to the couch and watched the small figure sleep.


	3. Questions and Answers

Another chapter so soon! Something has to be wrong with me! Anywho, here is the next chapter. I kinda think that I never truely caught the character of Duenna, so for those who really liked this character...however briefly she appeared-I apologize. Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. Also let me know if you think I'm doing something wrong.

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Duenna was startled awake by a half shriek, half sob sounded right next to her. Quickly, she turned her complete attention to the young boy who was holding his head and whimpering. Tenderly, she got down on one knee and stretched her arms out towards him. He shrank back, watching her like a wounded cornered animal. His deep blue eyes, once so sparkling and alive, were now wide with fright and showed such emptiness, it made the older woman want to weep. She began to talk softly and kindly to him, never stopping the endless stream of words, hoping to get him to trust her.

"Hello there, young one. It's all right. I won't hurt you, I promise. I bet your head hurts, doesn't it. I can make that go away if you'll let me, but I won't hurt you. No one will hurt you anymore. It's alright." This went on from several minutes, with Duenna repeating herself over and over again. Finally, the repetition and gentleness of the words calmed the boy down long enough for Duenna to wrap her arms around him and gather him up close to her. At first, he fought against her, then his body began to relax, and soon he was asleep, cradled in Duenna's strong and loving arms. She sighed. She knew they had a long ways to go.

Several hours later, the young boy began stirring slightly. She repositioned him, so that when he awoke, she could see his face. After a few minutes, his eyes opened and looked straight into hers. Pushing slightly against her, he slipped out of her arms, and crawled back onto the coach. Then, when his back was against the wall, and his eyes were fixed unwaveringly on her, he spoke.

"Who…who are you?" Moving to a more comfortable position, she looked him straight in the eye.

"My name is Duenna. I'm supposed to take care of you." With a frightened look, he asked another question.

"Who am I? Where am I? What…?" He was hyperventilating and his hands flew up to his temple as if his head was about to split in two. Quickly, she grabbed him and began massaging his back and shoulders, trying desperately to calm him down. At first, she thought it was not working, then slowly, his breathing started to slow. Just as Duenna thought she had Obi-Wan back to normal, he panicked again, and began throwing up as the pain in his head escalated. Though she hated to leave him, she knew she had to. Hurrying to the kitchen, she grabbed a bowl and then rushed to the refresher. There she found headache and sleeping pills. Hurrying back to her charge, she pillowed his head and positioned him over the bowl. He continued to give up everything he had eaten, and then was shook by dry heaves. She had to calm him down, if she did not, he would cause himself severe harm.

Tenderly, she gathered him in her arms and began slowly to rock him back and forth, humming a slow tune. At first, he stiffened and fought her, but soon the movement and sounds loosened the tense muscles. Finally, when she was sure he was relaxed, she carried him into the bedroom. Sitting him on the refresher, she began cleaning him up. The whole time, she spoke soothingly to him, speaking of everything and nothing, just trying desperately to keep him calm. When she was done, she carried him back to the couch and began to clean up in front of it, still talking. Though she hated to do it, there came a time when she had to take the bowl back into the little kitchen. She did it quickly, still talking.

When she came back, she found him backed up against the wall again, staring at her. Slowly, she moved until she was sitting on the couch, yet was not too close to the frightened boy.

"Who…who _am _I?" His eyes never moved from her face, as if he thought she would attack him.

"Your name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." His eyes lost their focus as his mind frantically searched for any memory. By the look on his face, she could tell it did not work. He mouthed his name several times, as if testing it, then his gaze moved back to her face.

"And…your name is…Du…Duenna?" She nodded. "Are you my friend?"

"Yes Obi-Wan, I am your friend."

"What happ…happened to me?" She was struck by how vulnerable his voice sounded. He was lost, not in a forest or an unfamiliar place, but in his own mind. Everything he should know was gone. He knew no one, not even himself, and he had no one he could trust, because he could not remember trusting anyone. She hesitated to say anything about what had happened, but the lost look he gave her told her he needed to know something, anything.

"A bad man hurt you, Obi-Wan. He did something that caused you to lose al…memories." She thought for a moment that he would panic again. Instead, his deep blue eyes, eyes in which one could read every emotion the young boy had, became unfocused as he once again searched desperately for some piece of memory. Then he once again turned his gaze on the only person he knew now.

"Will I ever get them back?"

"I…I don't know Obi-Wan. I hope so, but I just don't know." Slowly, he nodded. Then, surprisingly, he scooted right next to her and huddled against her. Blinking tears from her eyes, Duenna wrapped her long, elastic arms around the frightened boy. She did not know what else she could do.


	4. A Midnight Conference

These first chapters are soooo small! What was I thinking? Oh, well. I've decided since they are so small to post two at once for now. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Midnight Conference

Qui-Gon Jinn turned over and tried once again to sleep. Every time he shut his eyes, all he could picture was his Padawan, his Obi-Wan wandering lost and confused on some dangerous planet. He could be hurt, he could be…no, he was not. Qui-Gon would know if that were the case, he would feel it. When Kaadi had come into the windowless room, and reported that Prince Beju had been delayed two days, it had taken all of his legendary patience to keep from running to the Syndicat headquarters and fighting through all the guards to Baftu and making him tell him where his Padawan was. It was another delay and more days that Obi-Wan had to face, lost and helpless.

Frustrated, Qui-Gon got up from his bedroll, and made his way to the top of the house. There, he sat down cross-legged and tried to meditate. He stretched out to the Force and tried to bring it in so it could sooth his raging heart. Frustration and fear were not what a Jedi should feel. A Jedi should approach each situation with calm and strength. Yet, as Master Yoda told him often, "Jedi we are, yet human we are also. Emotions we feel. If feel these we do not, dead we are, and no help to universe will we be."

A Jedi felt emotions, yet must not let them rule him. That was what they were always taught. However, it was so difficult when his heart screamed in pain.

* * *

The water was flowing happily from the fountain when Yoda's eyes flew open. He had been meditating most of the night, but nothing had seemed to come from it. Now, he sensed great frustration, fear, helplessness, restlessness, and an emptiness he could not describe. He knew these feelings did not come from himself, but instead from somewhere else, from other Jedi out in the galaxy. But who? Easing himself off the bench, he slowly made his way to the Map Room of the Temple. It was empty, as he knew it would be. Stopping in the doorway, he closed his eyes and felt his connection with the Force grow. With his eyes still shut, he walked into the room and began to move to one part of it. Stopping suddenly, he reached his cane up and gently tapped a certain planet. The voice of an old master came over the speakers.

"Phindar…." Yoda did not listen to the rest of the information, but left the room.

Mace Windu growled a word no initiant would ever hear him say, and threw the covers off him. Hurriedly, he wrapped his robe around him and made his way to the door of his rooms. Sliding open the door, he was surprised at first to see no one. A smart rap on his shin told him who it was. Looking down, he addressed his visitor.

"Master Yoda, what is it that I can do now, that can not wait until morning." Normally, this would have gotten a smile from the diminutive master, but now he just walked over to a chair and climbed into it.

"Know do you of any Knights on Phindar?" Windu sank into a chair across from the revered master and sighed while rubbing his tired eyes.

"Is that all? Couldn't that have waited till tomorrow's council meeting?" When he got no reply, he sighed again and went to get his datapad.

"Let me look. No…no…no. There are none assigned to Phindar. The closest would be Qui-Gon and his new apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though, of course, that has not been made official yet; not till they return to the Temple. They are on Gala, overseeing the elections." Yoda closed his eyes, his brow wrinkling as he concentrated on this latest information.

"Hmmm. Contact the Queen of Gala we must! Fear I do that Qui-Gon and his apprentice arrived have not." Windu ran into his bedroom and dressed quickly. Then he ran to the communications screen and asked for a call to be placed to Gala at once. When Yoda was like this, trouble was never far behind.

"And you're sure they have not yet arrived?" Windu tried not to let the fear he felt show to the Queen.

"Yes, we waited for them and they never arrived. I realize space travel is difficult at best, so I gave them a few days. In fact, I was going to contact you today if they did not arrive."

"Thank you, your highness. If we fail to locate them soon, we will send another Jedi team to monitor."

"Thank you, Master Windu. Best wishes on your search." Windu thanked her and signed off. If his instincts were correct, they were going to need all the help they could get.


	5. Fear Leads to Anger

Thanks so much for the reviews! They've been really positive so far...hope that continues. Just to let you guys know, this is a slightly AU story. The relationship between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan is a very important one to me, and this story is how _I_ see it growing into a father/son relationship. Anywho, on to more Obi angst.

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much for your time and your thoughts.

Miss Elizabeth

* * *

Chapter 5: "Fear Leads to Anger…" 

The grating of a key in the lock awakened Duenna. Carefully laying down Obi-Wan, she moved towards the door. With a loud crash, the door was swung open violently. Light spilled in, framing the confidant form of Baftu. Obi-Wan bolted awake and whimpered slightly at the startling entrance as he pressed his shaking body against the wall. Baftu quickly walked into the room, followed by Terra. The door shut behind them.

"And how is our young prisoner today? Or does he even _remember _how he is feeling?" Duenna's fingernails bit deep into the palms of her hands. How dare this man taunt Obi-Wan when he was the one who had hurt him so badly.

When Obi-Wan gave no answer, Baftu grabbed him by the arm, and dragged the frightened boy close to his face.

"When I ask a question, I expect an answer, _boy_!" With that, he shook him a few times, and then let go of the arm, causing the terrified boy to drop helplessly to the ground. There he curled up, hugging his wrenched arm to his body, and chocked back sobs. Duenna could not stand it any longer.

"Stop it! You're scaring the boy! He doesn't understand and is frightened enough all ready. He does not need you to scare him further!" Running forward, she reached out for Obi-Wan, only to be shoved violently to the floor.

"**You should learn your place, woman!**" Baftu screamed. Then, suddenly, he was flying through the air, as if some invisible giant's hand had pushed him. Only Obi-Wan was there, but he was wearing a face of pure hatred and his hand was raised. Then, looking at it, his hatred turned to pure terror and he fell back, and began rocking slowly back and forth. Baftu hurriedly picked himself off the floor, and made for the door, the silent Terra not far behind him.

As the door closed, Duenna made her way to the distraught boy. She worried if he would ever overcome the terrible situation he had been forced into at such a young age. Tenderly wrapping her arms around him, she sung tunelessly to him until sleep overcame him. Softly, she carried him into the bedroom and tucked him in bed. Then, leaving the door open, she walked back into the front room and sank down onto the couch. She had to get Obi-Wan out of here. He was all ready frightened; he did not need Baftu to drive him over the edge. No, he needed to be reunited with Qui-Gon and soon. With that thought, she ran to her pack and began to dig frantically through it. No, it could not be true. But it was. She had left her communicator in her old room, in Terra's Suite! Now Guerra and Paxxi could not contact her! And she could not contact them. What could she do? She had to let them know that Obi-Wan was still on the planet!

Duenna was fixing a meal for Obi-Wan and herself when she heard a plaintive cry of "Duenna" from the bedroom. Standing in the doorway, she saw him looking all around for her. She called to him and his head whipped around immediately. She watched as the fear and uncertainty melted away into a look of trust and a slight smile.

"Are you hungry, Obi-Wan?" He was about to answer, when his stomach growled, giving her all the answer she needed. His eyes crinkled as his smile grew wider, and she laughed.

"All right then, come on. It's just about ready."

As they were finishing up their meal, Duenna glanced across the table at her young charge. Though he had attacked his meal with a gusto born of hunger, he had rapidly devolved into pushing his food around his plate. She sighed inwardly; he was slipping into permanent confusion and depression. The only thing she could think to do was reunite him with Qui-Gon as quickly as possible, but who knew when she would be able to do that? The only thing she was sure of, was that the sooner Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were reunited, the better. A thought caused her to question the young boy.

"Obi-Wan, I know you don't want to think too much about things, but is there anything you remember? Anything at all?" The young boy frowned, and his eyes began roving back and forth, as if he was seeking visually for a memory, any memory. Suddenly, his eyes light up, as if someone had turned on a light bulb behind them.

"Q…qui-G-g-gon? Qui-Gon. Safe. Happy. Qui-Gon." He had said it as if in a dream, as if he was not quite sure if it was real or not. Yet, Duenna had seen how his whole body had loosened as he had spoken his master's name. "What is that? Do you know?" His eyes were so hopeful, wanting to understand every piece of knowledge given to him.

"Qui-Gon is your…father figure." Obi-Wan struggled for several minutes, trying to comprehend everything Duenna had said. Finally, he hazarded another question.

"Is he here? Will he come…?"

The door burst open without any warning, and Baftu marched into the room. Behind him were a few guards carrying pieces of equipment. Obi-Wan ran to Duenna, who wrapped her elastic arms around him several times. Baftu said nothing, just stared at the disoriented boy, clinging desperately to the one person he knew in his blank world. The equipment was quickly set up, and the guards left. Baftu jauntily sat down, and placed a call to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

OOOOHHHHH! THE JEDI! I'm evil! evil smirk Yeah, lets have to Jedi see Obi-Wan at his lowest. Plus, the Jedi council and temple are sooo cool in this series. I had to bring them in a soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed! More is coming!


	6. No News is Good News, So What is News?

Wow! In reading over the last bit of the previous chapter, I realized just how late it is right now. Sorry for any craziness that is popping up in these headings. Ummm, hope you all enjoy. Please review. No Jedi were harmed (much) in the writing of this story (and those that were might have finally recovered...).

OH! You guys might have guessed this, but I don't own Star Wars or the characters of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi or any of the characters thought up by Jude Watson. Nope. Nothing. I am mearly paying homage in my own small way to a story and movie/literary characters that I think highly of. So, no can sue. Won't get anything anyway.

Miss Elizabeth

* * *

Chapter 6: No News is Good News, so what is News?

Yoda and Mace Windu were about to brief the Jedi Council on what they had discovered about Master Jinn and his apprentice when an aid hurried in.

"My apologies Masters, but there is a communication from someone on Phindar. They claim to have information on a Jedi…" Windu cut her off immediately.

"Put them through at once!" She bowed hurriedly, and ran to carry out his orders. Within minutes, a shimmer hung in front of the doorway, and a man's face appeared. The Jedi studied his hard, smirking face and his cold, small, bronze eyes. By nonverbal consensus, Mace Windu was elected spokesman.

"Thank you, sir, for your communication. May we ask your name and what information you have for us?"

"My name is Baftu, and I am the dictator on Phindar. Your Jedi landed here when their ship developed complications, despite being warned that my planet was closed to outsiders. They then allied themselves with rebels and attempted infiltration of a government warehouse. We were able to capture one and he has been dealt with in the usual manner." The Jedi all exchanged shocked and worried glances. To a normal person, they would never have noticed, but to the Jedi, they could communicate much in the little glances. All were shocked by this Phindian's fearless actions and haughty words. Why would a Jedi, who is supposed to be neutral, ally himself with a particular group? What did he mean, dealt with? All could feel that something was wrong, very wrong indeed.

"And may we ask to see your Jedi prisoner?" Windu was fighting to contain his anger at this proud fool, but he was the Jedi and he would keep the conversation as civil as he could. The man's smirk grew bigger.

"I think I should explain the punishment given here on Phindar. That way, when you see the prisoner, you won't be too shocked by the sight of him." Windu felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. What had he done to Jinn or Kenobi?

"When a rebel is captured, he is taken and renewed." The man waited, begging the Jedi to question him.

"Renewed? What do you mean by that?"

"There is a droid fitted with electro-pulsers. These are attached to the victim's head and we proceed to wipe every memory from their brain." Adi Gallia's sharp intake of breath echoed every Council Member's sentiments. Yoda's ears drooped so low; they looked ready to fall off his head. Windu felt his anger blaze into a full inferno.

"You monster! How…how _dare _you!"

"Oh, I dare many things, Jedi. You will soon learn that. But I digress. You want to see your friend." All of the Jedi were almost sick with worry. Either possibility was unthinkable. Most of the Council Members had known Qui-Gon Jinn for years, had fought next to him, and had helped him through times of grief and anger. But Obi-Wan Kenobi had touched all of the Jedi's hearts while an initiant and the thought of the young, sweet boy with no memory of who he was, was more then many of them could stand. And all refused to think of how Qui-Gon would take the news.

The image of Baftu's face moved to the background. As the visual came into focus, all of the Council Members had to blink back tears and hold in anger. For there on the screen was young Obi-Wan, his eyes wide with terror and incomprehension, held by a Phindian woman who was trying desperately to hold on to the shaking body and offer comfort at the same time. Off in the background, Baftu's taunting voice was heard.

"Say hello to your friends, boy! What, no words? Come on, you must have _something _to say!" He grabbed the Jedi's chin and jerked his eyes up to the screen. The Jedi saw the frightened eyes rove back and forth, trying to understand the drama going on around him. Each of them could feel their heart break as they looked into his empty eyes; it was as if his future was indelibly sealed in those eyes.

"Nnnnhhh…nnnnn! Aghhhughhh!" The confused boy tried to wrench his head away from the vise-like grip but to no avail. He did not really know why he kept making the same noise, but somehow it seemed like it was important.

"Kha…khhhh…quuuuu!" Baftu allowed several minutes of this before he forcibly ceased the noises.

"I think I'll keep him with me for awhile, in case you get any ideas of working against me. If you do, be assured that he will suffer. Goodnight, _Jedi _Masters!" With those last mocking tones, he ended the communication.

Yoda turned to Mace Windu.

"Fear, I do."

"For who Master Yoda? Qui-Gon, us, or Obi-Wan?"

"All."

* * *

Ooook. Bit of a cliffy, I think. Yoda always seems to know everything, hahaha! Right. Forgot to mention, Mace Windu is a tad...ok, rather more then a bit OOC in this story. His character is a mix of how I first thought of him while reading this series, what I thought during the first movie, and, to some extent, some readings I've done in fan fiction stories. I've had one person around me already mention that fact, but i can't bring myself to change it. I liked him so much there for awhile and this is how i think about him. I can't bring myself to apologize for it too much though, I really like him in this.


	7. An Unexpected and Worrisome Surprise

Hey! Thanks for all the beautiful reviews! I'm going to try to answer all of them soon, but this is midterm time and i'm barely able to post this (actually i'm taking time away from a paper due tom...soooo this will be short and sweet) Yeah, Obi-Wan's life kinda stinks right now...but then, when has it ever not? Not to worry, I will return him from where i borrowed him safe and unharmed...mostly. evil giggle So, for now, enjoy the story and please let me know what you think...it lets me know i'm not messing up too badly.

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

P.S. Own Star Wars, I do not. So sue me, you must not.

* * *

Chapter 7: An Unexpected and Worrisome Surprise

Qui-Gon, Paxxi, and Guerra had been hiding behind the pile of repair equipment for so long, their muscles were beginning to seize up. Every once in awhile, the Jedi would rise to a half crouch and flex every muscle in his body. Then he would sit back down and wait. They had been there since early morning, staking out the warehouse. All of their information said today was the day Prince Beju was coming to collect the bacta Baftu had promised him.

Qui-Gon's communicator beeped and he pulled it out, activating it in the same movement.

"Jedi-Gon, Kaadi here. Do you copy?"

"This is Qui-Gon. I copy."

"The volunteers here in a abandoned warehouse streets down from you. Fifty of our best runners set to move the supplies out of the Prince's ship. A hundred will distribute them to different places in the city. Sound good to you, Jedi-Gon?" Qui-Gon nodded tiredly.

"Sounds good, Kaadi. We'll be right here, watching Baftu's group, and try to infiltrate." Kaadi agreed and signed off. They were back to waiting.

"Worry not Jedi-Gon. Paxxi and I have always been lucky. Soon the Syndicat will fail. Then, you will be able to look for Oba-Wan. And…and you won't be alone. Paxxi and I have discussed Jedi-Gon. We will go with you to look for him. We do it out of the goodness of our hearts. Not so. I lie. It is our fault Jedi-Gon, that both of you are here. It is our fault that our friend Oba-Wan is in this terrible mess. We must help." The Jedi was truly touched by what Guerra was saying. The hunt for Obi-Wan would most likely take months, maybe years. Moreover, there was the very real chance that he would never be found.

Qui-Gon rested his hand on Guerra's shoulder. He could not say a word. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to release them. Now was not the time. As he always told Obi-Wan, _Don't focus on your anxieties, keep your attention on the here and now._

"Jedi-Gon? They are coming."

* * *

A Few Hours Earlier

Duenna was jarred awake by the door banging open. She had gotten Obi-Wan settled down from Baftu's treatment after several hours. At first, all he would do was hug his knees to his chest and rock slowly back and forth. Duenna tried often to get him to stop or even notice her, but to no avail. Then, suddenly, he had turned his empty, terrified eyes to her and a single tear had rolled down his cheek. Gathering him up, she hugged him hard, as if she thought she could squeeze the fear and sadness out of him. He had finally fallen asleep after hours of emotional torment.

Baftu swaggered in, and regarded the sleeping figure with a smug smile. Then he turned his evil gaze on Duenna.

"Wake him up, now! Get him ready to go out and be…presentable for royalty. You've got five minutes. Now!" His last outburst woke the sleeping Jedi, who let out a half shriek, half whimper and buried his head in the couch cushions. He did not move or make a noise until Baftu had left. Duenna hurried over and began to straighten the young boy's tunic. As she settled the outer tunic better around the boy's frame, her hand hit something hard. Reaching into the inner pocket, she brought out the dark stone Qui-Gon had given him. Before she could move it far from the boy's body, a hand reached out and firmly grabbed her wrist. Another hand grabbed the stone and pressed it to his heart before returning it to his pocket. Hesitating briefly, as she had no idea what significance a simple rock could have, she then left it alone, and went to get his robe.

Baftu and his entourage entered the spaceport, surrounded by Syndicat guards. Duenna, supporting the frightened boy, walked in the middle of the large group. Looking surreptitiously about the spaceport, she searched for her sons and Obi-Wan's master. They were supposed to be here, where were they? Obi-Wan could not last much longer in Baftu's hands.

She heard the sound of engines in the distance. Looking up, she saw the prince's ship come in and land a few feet from the group. Suddenly, Baftu was right beside Obi-Wan. He grabbed his arm, and began to pull him away from Duenna. The boy let out a shriek, but was quickly silenced by a hard slap to his face. Duenna tried to hang on to the confused boy.

"Don't take him! He's only a boy; he doesn't understand what's going on! Don't take him away from me. Please…" A resounding slap was heard as Duenna crashed to the ground from the force of the blow. Baftu sneered, and dragged the shaking boy over to the descending Prince.

* * *

Qui-Gon and the Derida brothers watched as Baftu and his associates strode into the spaceport. Qui-Gon's attention was inexplicably drawn to the center of the group. He could see one person leaning on another, but was unable to see either of their faces. And yet, he could not shake his feeling of familiarity about those two. Suddenly, he saw Baftu stride up to the two people and roughly grab the closest one's arm. He heard a frightened shriek come from the person followed by Baftu's slap on their face. Then all three of them tensed when they heard the unmistakable voice of Duenna.

"_Don't take him! He's only a boy; he doesn't understand what's going on! Don't take him away from me. Please…" _Qui-Gon had to hold down both Paxxi and Guerra as Baftu's slap echoed across the way. Then his gaze and concentration were fixed on the pathetic figure being manhandled over to the Prince's ship.

Prince Beju walked regally down the ramp towards the man who had sworn to help him keep his rightful throne. As he walked towards the Phindian he knew as Baftu, he noticed he was dragging a huddled, hooded figure.

"Welcome to my planet, Prince Beju! I hope your trip was not too tiring?"

"It was well enough. I am not interested in exchanging small talk with you Baftu. I am here for the bacta, and to see if your…governmental system works as well as you say it does."

"I understand, Your Highness. You asked to see a person who has been renewed, Prince Beju? I have a special surprise for you. You remember you told me that your mother had requested Jedi help and that you wanted to be rid of that threat. Well, you will be glad to see half your threat has been…renewed." With that, he pulled the hood off Obi-Wan's head and thrust the boy down on his knees.

Obi-Wan kept his head lowered, hoping the men would leave him alone, that everyone would just leave him alone. He didn't know anything, all these people, the questions, he just didn't know. He felt hard fingers grab his chin and force his head up, up until his eyes met those of some man he had never seen before. His sad, empty blue eyes met hard, mocking ones.

"This, this is one of the legendary Jedi we hear so much about? Ha, if I had known it was going to be this easy, I would not have worried so much about them. Poor boy," he continued, with no hint of pity, "so you cannot remember anything? Not your name or the name of your master? Oh, this is interesting." With a laugh he released Obi-Wan's chin and allowed the boy to sink, mentally, deep within himself. He felt so alone.

* * *

Qui-Gon's heart stopped when Baftu threw Obi-Wan's hood off. His eyes locked unblinkingly on his apprentice and his heart seemed to drop straight into the core of the planet. There was his Obi-Wan, lost and alone in a world so empty Qui-Gon could not comprehend it. When Beju thrust the boy's face up, Qui-Gon saw the side of his face, which was turning an angry red color from the slap he had received to shut him up. Guerra gently touched his shoulder.

"So sorry I am, Jedi…" He could not continue. His voice was cut off by sobs that fought their way to the surface. His friend was doomed to live an empty life; his life had been taking from him. He would never become the Jedi he dreamed…use to dream of being. Both Guerra and Qui-Gon forced their attention back on the Prince and Baftu.

"My Prince, if you would allow me to escort you to headquarters, we can finish discussing our plans and wait for night to fall so we can begin to load the bacta onto your ship."

"We do need to discuss some things further, Baftu. But I have to return to my planet soon, as my mother requires me to see her for some conference. If I miss, she will become suspicious, and we cannot have that. You _must _start loading the bacta immediately!"

"Your Highness, if we start loading the bacta now, my people may start a revolt. The reason I am able to give you so much is that we have a false shortage of many things to keep the people in line. If they see that this is in fact false, we could have a revolt on our hands!"

"I thought you said you have these people in your control. You tell me of all your shortages and the blockade. I see before me the result of one who goes against you." The Prince tossed his hand in the direction of the crumpled Jedi apprentice, the words dripping with smugness. "Yet, now you tell me you fear you can't control your people. This does not fill me with assurance of our future, Baftu. It truly does not." Baftu's eyes narrowed, and then he glanced down at the Jedi boy. He had destroyed a Jedi; surely, he could keep his people in line.

"You are right, Your Highness. I will have my men begin immediately. Now, if you will follow me, I can take you to see the treasury."

"Approved. But bring the boy with us. I enjoy seeing one of the interfering Jedi like this."

Qui-Gon watched as they walked off, Baftu keeping a firm grip on Obi-Wan's arm. He, Beju, and Obi-Wan boarded a speeder, while the rest of his party filed into two others; the guards were left to begin the loading. While Paxxi and Guerra donned the stolen silver coats of the guards, Qui-Gon contacted Kaadi.

"The Syndicat has started loading the bacta. Hurry! Baftu and the Prince are heading to headquarters." With that done, the three of them scuttled backwards and hurried off to Syndicat headquarters. Qui-Gon put on his guard coat as they walked. He had to reach his Padawan soon. He shook his head; he had to focus on helping Guerra and Paxxi as well.

* * *

So the search for Obi-Wan has begun and ended...and begun again. I'm sooooo evil! Not to worry, I've said this is a relationship building story, so...I'm mean come on...they have to be reunited so we can get on w/ the construction of a better relationship already. Truthfully, I cringe during most of the first books, I love reading about a good master/padawan relationship between the two, so the opening books aren't my idea of a fun time had by all. Well...I'm putting off the paper. Off the purgatory, hope to see you soon!


	8. A Fatal Discovery

Yeah, still putting off the paper. Well, I had to give you guys another chapter. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 8: A Fatal Discovery

Obi-Wan's left hand was twisted behind him, while Baftu pushed him in front of him. At first, he had struggled, but he had quickly discovered that if he did that while his arm was in that position, it hurt, a lot. Therefore, he had resigned himself and allowed the evil man to lead him arrogantly around. Now, he made no sounds. There were no cries of pain, no whimpers, or yelps of fear. He was beyond putting his fears and incomprehension of the situations around him into sounds or words. Instead, he stared wide-eyed in front of him, and walked like one in a dream.

At top of the stairs leading to the vaults under headquarters; the group was met by Terra. Baftu roughly thrust Obi-Wan into her startled grasp.

"Watch him Terra. The Prince and I have better things to do then baby sit this worthless boy. He is amusing, but is such a bore. He doesn't have anything interesting to say, most likely because he can't _remember _anything interesting to say!" All three of them smiled evilly at the frightened boy. Then, they set off toward the vault, still dragging the confused boy along.

A little while earlier, Qui-Gon and Guerra had reached the headquarters before Baftu's party after leaving Paxxi behind to gather some people to guard the runners. When they reached the outer door, Qui-Gon was able to get them in with a slight Force suggestion. As they walked down the hallway, Qui-Gon glanced at the weapon's racks lining the walls. Halfway through, he paused. He felt a deep stirring in the Force, telling him to stop. Looking around, his gaze fell on the weapon's rack nearest him. There, sitting on top, was Obi-Wan's lightsaber, waiting for the return of its master. Qui-Gon picked it up reverently, and hung it on his utility belt. His eyes were strangely wet; he was not sure if Obi-Wan, the boy he knew, would ever return.

Guerra placed one of his hands on the Jedi's shoulder. He knew what he was thinking, but they had a job that had to be done, or they might never get Obi-Wan or his planet back again. Nodding once, Qui-Gon strode purposefully off. He had a job to do.

They quickly reached the pen where they had placed the repulserlifts and maneuvered them over to the doorway of the vault. Guerra quickly pulled out the anti-register transferor and placed it over the control panel. With a quick beep, the steel vault door moved ponderously open. Qui-Gon was pleasantly surprised to find all the gold and precious objects had been boxed up, with clear labels describing the contents. It would make their job much easier. Within half an hour, all the boxes had been loaded on the lifts and transported to a nearby, unused room.

They had just finished moving the last box into place, when rough steps were heard on the stone steps above their heads. Guerra disappeared for a brief time, and then came back, minus the repulserlifts. Qui-Gon let him into the room, and then shut the door, until only a small, sliver of an opening was left. Through it, he saw as Baftu, Beju, Terra and Obi-Wan walked or was dragged to the doorway leading to the vault. Surrounding them were a horde of destroyer droids, since Baftu had forbidden any human guards in the vault. He trusted no one.

Baftu motioned for Terra to hold Obi-Wan out of the way, then placed his thumb on the control panel. Qui-Gon unconsciously held his breath, of course he believed Guerra, of course he trusted his device to work. On the other hand, maybe he was just growing stupid in his old age. He almost snorted at that thought. It was something Mace would have said to him. When the door slid open, he silently let out the pent up breath. Guerra turned to him with a huge smile on his face.

"It works, Jedi-Gon! I was so sure it would work; not so, I lie. I was very worried," he whispered. Qui-Gon shot him a stern look, then shot his gaze to the ceiling. Force, why was he always surrounded by beings that seemed to purposely test his patience? Abruptly, his thoughts were broken when he heard a shout of rage. His attention returned to the group outside of the vault, including his lost and frightened Padawan. Baftu rushed out, followed by the Prince.

"It's gone! All the treasury, it's gone!" Terra turned white, while her hand closed harshly on Obi-Wan's forearm. Meanwhile, the boy stared frightened and uncomprehending at the outraged Baftu. He could not understand what was going on, but Qui-Gon could tell he was worried that because of it Baftu would hurt him again.

"What do you mean, it's gone? How can it be? Only the two of us can get in there." Terra was furious as well. Baftu's eyes narrowed and when he spoke, his voice was soft and deadly.

"That's right. The door only recognizes our thumbprints. If I did not take the treasury, as it is plain to all here I did not, then it could only be…" Terra's eyes had grown wide through all this, but now she furiously interrupted him.

"No, Baftu! You know I would never do that! Something is going on here. I bet it was the Jedi and the Derida brothers. They are trying to bring us down, Baftu. I know it. Maybe they are trying to make us look bad in front of the Prince Beju!"

"If I remember correctly, Terra; you were the one who did not want this business deal to happen. Maybe you are trying to make me look bad in front of _my _guest."

"No Baftu! Something is very wrong here. We must…" Baftu nodded to one of the destroyer droids, who immediately opened fire. Qui-Gon was milliseconds from running out to check if his apprentice was hurt or worse, but then he heard a shriek of fear. He looked out and saw his apprentice, his Padawan who he loved more every second, sitting on the floor. He was rocking back and forth; his wide eyes locked on the bleeding body beside him, while whimpers and shrieks pouring from his open mouth.

Baftu stepped over his prone partner and grabbed Obi-Wan's upper arm. Roughly, he pulled him up, then yelled at him to shut up. This only caused the confused boy to become more upset by the minute. Suddenly, Baftu's hand rose up and struck the boy so hard his head snapped back. The shock was so much, that Obi-Wan could only stare at him, silent.

"That's better. Boy, you better keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you. And you don't want that." He turned to the Prince and said, "Prince Beju, do not worry. I will find where my traitorous partner…I must correct myself; my ex-partner hid the treasury. This will not interfere with our plans in the least. Shall we see how the loading is going?" With that, Baftu gestured for the Prince to go on in front of him, and then he went, dragging the young Jedi along with him.

* * *

Please let me know! 


	9. The Renewed Renewed, Hope Reborn

Hey! It's felt like ages since I posted the last chapters. I love Spring Break cuz there's no class, but that also means no internet either cuz my family's is having personal issues, since we got it. sigh Oh well, Here are the next two chapters! cheers I won't ruin the end of this chapter, but at least one thing we've all wanted finally happens. Thank goodness! The original plan for this story was as a short one laughing hestarically and wiping a tear away, right. It will be shorter then my first one, for which I am eternally grateful, cuz that has been one long, hard road. But...I digress. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You guys seem to like it; I'm so glad...cuz I always have this feeling that they stink really bad. But you guys keep me posting...thank you so very much!

Miss Elizabeth

P.S. Star Wars and all the characters pertaining to it are owned by George Lucas, not this humble college student. Some of these characters are from the Jedi Apprentice Series as well...the gist is that I own nothing but the plot digression this story has turned out to be smile

P.P.S. When you get down to the bottom of this chapter...or the next one if you prefer...click on the little button and submit a review. Pretty please with a lump of sugar on it?

* * *

Chapter 9: The Renewed Renewed: Hope Born

Guerra wanted to rush out to his sister, but Qui-Gon held him back. They had to wait until the destroyer droids had left. Finally, the last one slowly swiveled up the stairs and the hallway was empty. Except for the one thing Guerra wanted to go to most in the world. Qui-Gon opened the door, only to be shoved out of the way by powerful Phindian arms. Tenderly, Guerra lifted the limp form and hugged her close to his body. Qui-Gon stood near him, waiting. He did not want to intrude on the brother's time with his sister, but he was ready to be there for the grief-stricken young man.

Guerra tried to talk to the sister he had known, as if in a last ditch effort to reach his lost sister.

"Terra, you don't remember me…" His voice cracked as he tried to hold in the emotions that were threatening to overcome him. Qui-Gon looked down and noticed a radically change come over Terra's eyes. Before, they had always held a touch of confusion, owing to her renewal at a young age, and they had begun to glaze over as death approached. Suddenly, they cleared and they seemed to blaze forth as memory returned. Qui-Gon watched as her eyes roved as if watching something he could not see. Then, their focus came full on Guerra.

"Not so, Guerra brother. Not so." She reached up and gently brushed her brother's wet cheek, then her breath caught. Calmly, she wrapped her long arm around her brother's neck and laid her head against his chest. Her eyes fluttered for a bit, then closed. With one last, weak breath, she was gone.

An anguished cry caused Qui-Gon to whip around suddenly. There, at the top of the stairs, stood Duenna. She was leaning against the frame, as if her legs could not hold her, while her hand covered her mouth, stemming further cries of grief. Guerra looked up at her, tears falling steadily from his orange eyes.

"My good mother, our Terra is gone." Quickly, she rushed down the stairs and dropped to the floor in front of him. Though her eyes never left her dead child, Qui-Gon noticed that her hand went to the shoulder of her living one. After a few moments, Guerra gently lifted his sister's body and placed it on his mother's lap. Arms encircled the still frame, and the mother bent her head over her daughter's still chest, dry sobs shaking the bent form.

Qui-Gon loathed breaking in on this family's time of grief, but his heart was screaming at him to find Obi-Wan. His Padawan was being led into a war-zone and would be completely unable to defend himself. His hand rested lightly on Guerra's shoulder.

"I am sorry Guerra, but we must go. If a battle begins, Obi-Wan will be in great danger. The people will not know he is not one of Baftu's men, and he is unable to defend himself. We must go, we must save him!" Guerra nodded, but could not tear his eyes away from the sister he had lost, found, and now lost again. But Duenna lifted her head to stare at both of them. Her eyes were strangely clear, and her eyes had a fire glowing in them.

"Go, my son. Do not let your sister die in vain. Save Obi-Wan. You must, he is so frightened." Here her eyes dimmed, and her gaze found Qui-Gon. "Your Padawan knows his name. I told him. Most importantly, he knows your name. He will be frightened, lost. You must say 'Qui-Gon' and make sure he understands that you are he. It is the only thing he remembered, besides a feeling of safety and goodness with it. But he will be terrified. You must be slow and gentle with him." Qui-Gon nodded, his heart giving a painful, yet happy wrench to hear that his Padawan had managed to hang on to a memory of him. He bowed quickly, yet reverently to Duenna, trying to convey his thanks. Then he turned and ran out, not bothering to look back to see if Guerra was following him. He knew he would.

* * *

They heard the commotion from several blocks away. Blasters were being fired, while shouts and blasts echoed through the air. Racing around the final corner, Qui-Gon and Guerra paused for a brief second in time. Runners were sprinting down streets, arms laden with med packs and bacta canisters. As they ran to their destinations, they were constantly moving in a zigzag pattern, as blaster fire rained down all around them. Other Phindians were laying down cover fire for them, while still others were taking out groups of Syndicat guards and destroyer droids. Qui-Gon scanned the battlefield, searching desperately for his beloved Padawan. Finally, he spotted him. In the center of the commotion, at the heart of the war, was Baftu, the Prince, and Obi-Wan. Baftu held the boy in a headlock, knowing he was his ticket to freedom and life. They were surrounded by a large group of guards and droids, though Paxxi, Kaadi, and other Phindians were causing their numbers to shrink rapidly.

Without another thought, Qui-Gon raced towards the group and his lost apprentice. Powering up his lightsaber, he cut a path through the turmoil around him. As he got close, he saw Paxxi and Kaadi had allowed themselves to be surrounded by guards. There was no time for thought, for if he did, he would probably not stop. Immediately, he leaped into the fray and began to deliver stinging blows to the Syndicat guards. However, he was not quick enough. One of the guards dealt Paxxi a swipe from an electro-jabber, which caused Kaadi to try to protect him. This threw her into the line of fire and she was hit.

Paxxi stared into the empty face of the guard that held Kaadi's death sentence in his hand. It was obvious he had been renewed. However, Paxxi could not bring himself to feel much sympathy for the young man, since he was trying to kill his best friend…no, finally Paxxi could be honest with himself. He loved Kaadi. He had loved Kaadi since they had been friends together running around in diapers. Paxxi watched as the man's finger squeezed the trigger. Without thinking, he threw the anti-register in the path of the laser bolt. The shot ricocheted off the device, and hit the shooter. Paxxi periphery noticed as Qui-Gon cleared away the rest of the guards, but his main focus was on stemming the river of life flowing from his beloved's side.

Qui-Gon knocked out the last guard, then ran over to where the two of them were lying on the ground. Without a word, he handed Paxxi his medpack and a blaster.

"Keep her safe." With a slight squeeze of the Phindian's shoulder, he rushed off to get Obi-Wan. As he ran across the distance separating him from his Padawan, he saw Baftu's attention fall full on him. An evil smile crossed the dictator's face, and then with a mocking inclination of his head, he started to move his group towards the Prince's ship. The Prince ran up the ramp first, and began to warm up the ion engines; Qui-Gon could hear them charging. His desperation lent him speed and he covered the remaining distance in seconds. Soon he was embroiled in fights with the guards protecting their leader. Guerra had run up behind him and was taking others down as well. Suddenly, there were only four left; two guards, Baftu, and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon called out to Baftu.

"Baftu, just let the boy go. It's over. Don't be a fool." The dictator sneered.

"Like I'd be stupid enough to throw away my only means of power left. As long as he is my prisoner, the Jedi would not dare to hurt me, or stand in my way. So back off! Unless you want to see me break his neck." With that, he tightened his rubbery arm around Obi-Wan's neck and squeezed. Obi-Wan's eyes grew bright with fear and unshed tears. Their gaze feel on Qui-Gon and he was shook to the core. There was no recognition, no love; his Padawan's eyes were as empty as a meditation room during sparring practice. But they begged, oh yes, they begged this unknown man to help him.

Baftu, never taking his eyes off Qui-Gon, began inching his way up the ramp, still dragging the tense teenager with him. One of the rebels behind Guerra and Qui-Gon, not understanding the drama taking place, leveled his blaster and fired at the retreating tyrant. Quickly, Baftu grabbed one of the remaining guards and used him as a shield; making him take the laser bolt meant for him.

"He's trying to escape! You see where your leader's loyalty lies-with himself only!" Guerra was desperate. His friend, Oba-Wan, was being taken away by an evil man, who was capable of anything. They had to stop him. His cry reached the ears of the remaining guard. Reaching up, he grabbed Baftu's ankle, bringing him and Obi-Wan crashing down to the ground. Quickly, Guerra and another rebel raced to subdue the tyrant, while Qui-Gon began moving towards his apprentice. Obi-Wan had flown head over heels into the permacrete, and had landed spread-eagle on the ground. Qui-Gon had seen him hit his head, and could see he was unconscious. Suddenly, he heard a moan, and saw his Padawan's eyes flutter open. At that same moment, a dull roar sounded behind him. The Prince's ship was taking off!

Qui-Gon had seconds to decide what to do. But, there was really no decision to be made. His apprentice was right behind the rockets. When the ship took off, he would be horribly burned. Quickly, Qui-Gon drew in the Force, while stretching his hand out towards the semi-conscious figure. The Force blast sent Obi-Wan out of the rockets' path, and Qui-Gon then pulled the Force around him as a shield. The engines fired, and the ship quickly flew away from the devastation around it.

Qui-Gon's shield faded, then winked out completely. He wasted not a minute, but flew to his apprentice's side. Obi-Wan was trying to lift himself into a sitting position, but his body was too weak. Suddenly, a large man was kneeling near him, hands reaching to try to help him. Letting out a blood-curdling shriek, Obi-Wan scooted back until his back was against a cargo box. His wide eyes never left the face of the man in front of him. Obi-Wan did not remember trusting. His memories were gone, Baftu was all he remembered; the man who had hurt him, taunted him. Duenna was his only friend, and he did not know if she lived or died. However, a part of him, a part deep down noticed the sadness and kindness in this strange man's eyes. Empty ice-blue eyes met full midnight-blue eyes and remained there.

* * *

Duenna ran onto the landing platform and stopped dead in her tracks. Bodies lay everywhere-some moving and some never to move again. The stench of blood and burned flesh permeated the air. Her eyes roved around, trying desperately to find her sons and the Jedi. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of Obi-Wan curled up in a ball, backed against a box with Qui-Gon Jinn in front of him, trying to reach out to him. She ran over, but came to them from the side, out of Obi-Wan's line of vision. She knew Qui-Gon had seen her, but he was not letting on to Obi-Wan that she was coming. Duenna slowed, then came slowly into Obi-Wan's sight and stopped behind Qui-Gon. She knelt next to him.

"Duenna!" Obi-Wan gave a shout, and made a move as if to throw himself into her arms. However, on seeing Qui-Gon, he thought better of it. Qui-Gon's heart gave another painful squeeze, it hurt him so much to see Obi-Wan afraid of him. Duenna never took her eyes off the boy; she had to calm him down. His breathing was ragged, and his pupils dilated with fear.

"Obi-Wan, it's alright. Baftu won't hurt you anymore. You're safe now." His eyes slide over to Qui-Gon, then back to her. "This man is a good man. He won't hurt you. I promise." She watched as his body relaxed slightly. Maybe he was ready for the next piece of information. "He is Qui-Gon." His eyes widened, then swerved to look at the strange man again.

"Qui…Qui-Gon?" The big man nodded, and his midnight-blue eyes shown. Hesitantly, the young boy crawled towards the man, ready to run if he made any sudden movements. The Jedi realized this and stayed perfectly still, silently willing his apprentice to not run. Finally, Obi-Wan was within an arms reach of the big man. All he had to do was reach out, but he could not. He kept remembering every slap, every yell Baftu had given him, and he could not trust. Duenna and Qui-Gon saw it in his eyes; he was getting ready to run. In desperation, Qui-Gon did the only thing he could do.

"Obi-Wan? Please." A single tear rolled down his cheek, he could not stop it. He saw his apprentices' eyes follow the drop of water all the way down his cheek and on its fall to the ground. Ice-blue eyes raised and locked onto his own. The emptiness was all he could see, not the humor or the intelligence that normally shown from his apprentice's eyes. They had been swallowed by the emptiness. Suddenly, the boy threw himself into his arms. Startled, it took all of Qui-Gon's training to remain upright. Yet, he knew he had to; something told him that the boy had trusted him to keep him from falling. Small arms wrapped around his neck, and bitter tears soaked his tunic. Rubbing his large hands on the boy's back, he whispered words of-he hoped-comfort.

* * *

Sniff I'd forgotten how sad this is. Told you one thing finally worked out right. smile Now to see what else evil I can do... whistles with an innocent look on face


	10. Trust and Mistrust

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Trust and Mistrust

Slowly, Obi-Wan opened his red-rimmed eyes. The last thing he remembered-he winced as he thought of the word-was the man Duenna called Qui-Gon holding him and whispering that everything would be alright. Though Obi-Wan felt safe around the big man, he was not sure he could trust him with that fact. He did not see how anything could ever be all right again. He remembered nothing and no one. He could not even remember anything about himself. Everything was so frustrating. Carefully, he climbed out of the bed he had found himself in, and walked across the room to the door.

Peering out of the doorway, he saw Duenna and the big man talking to two more long armed people. Suddenly, he saw one of them reach a hand out towards Duenna. Without thinking, he raced across the room, and hit the unknown person in the stomach with all his might. And as a Jedi in training, that was quite a bit. The force of the blow knocked the man down to the ground where he lay, rubbing his abdomen. Duenna moved towards him and held out a hand to help him up. Strong arms wrapped around Obi-Wan's body and he began to push against them. He stopped when he heard the big man's quiet voice.

"It's alright, Obi-Wan. Guerra was not trying to hurt Duenna. I would not let anyone hurt her, or you. Not ever again."

"He's right, Obi-Wan. I'm alright. Guerra would never hurt me. He is my son, as is Paxxi." She waved her hand towards the other stranger. "They are your friends, Obi-Wan. They have been worried about you." Obi-Wan turned his head and looked up at the big man, searching to see if this was true. He nodded. Slowly, Obi-Wan's body began to relax. He looked up at the now standing man, and lowered his head. He felt so bad. He had hurt a man who was his friend; he just could not remember that he was. But he did not know what to say or if there were even words to describe how he felt. The big man must have realized this.

"I know you feel sorry for what happened, Obi-Wan. Just tell Guerra you are sorry." The empty blue eyes stared up at him, then back at Guerra. In a small voice, the boy apologized.

* * *

"Mace, I want a shuttle out here now! I want Obi-Wan off this planet as fast as possible, and back at Coruscant so the Temple Healers can help him." The dark-skinned Jedi sighed.

"I know, Qui and I'm doing all I can. But you are needed on Phindar too."

"Don't give me that" Qui-Gon ended the sentence with a word Obi-Wan would hopefully never hear come from his mouth. "They need a Jedi team, and right now Obi-Wan and I are anything but. He still doesn't really trust me." Qui-Gon's angry words petered out and he sighed. The words he spoke were full of fear and a sadness so deep, it caused Windu's heart to break. "He still runs to Duenna when he is afraid. He lets me touch him, which is more then Guerra or Paxxi can do. But he won't trust me. He won't even call me by my name. He knew my name, he remembered it. But he can't remember me as Qui-Gon." The tall Jedi did not even try to stop the flow of tears cascading down his rugged cheeks. "Mace, please." He could not say anymore, and he did not have to.

"Qui, I'll send Adi out there and come myself to bring you and Obi-Wan back to the temple. You're right. You both need to come back." Qui-Gon nodded his thanks, as he was unable to speak at the moment. When he was finally able to speak he acknowledged the information.

"We'll be ready."

* * *

Over the next four days, Qui-Gon tried everything he could to get Obi-Wan to trust him. He was always careful around him, knowing that any sudden movements could hurt rather then help. Duenna also tried by easing away from Obi-Wan, but to no avail. Obi-Wan still held tightly to her and kept the big man who always seemed to be around now at arm's length. It all came to a head on the fourth day.

Qui-Gon had spent a little bit of his time with the police force, helping them prepare to send Baftu to the Senate. Phindar had belonged to the Senate before the take over by the Syndicat, and had never officially been removed. The provisional Phindian government had asked the Senate if Baftu could be tried in the Senate's courts on Coruscant. Even after all of the horrific things Baftu had done to the planet, the people still wanted justice; not revenge. There was no hope of getting a fair trial for him on the planet, so the Senate had agreed to hold it in their neutral setting. Another transport was traveling with the Jedi shuttle, and would be escorted by them on their return. Qui-Gon was unhappy about this; he did not want that…man to be anywhere near his Padawan. At least he would be on separate ship. There was that. Qui-Gon was walking down to the holding cell area, as paper work had to be finished that day. When he arrived, fear touched his heart. The guards were sprawled on the ground, uniforms smoking.

Running into the head of security's office, he found him slumped over his desk, blood running from a cut on his forehead. The Jedi Master grasped him by the shoulders and leaned him back in his chair.

"Timor, Timor, wake up!" Resting one of his large hands on the unconscious man's forehead, he concentrated on the Force and sent a tendril of it into the brain, causing the man to wake up with a groan.

"Jedi-Gon, Baftu…Baftu has escaped!"

Master Jinn took the stairs three at a time. All he could think of was reaching his Padawan. Who he had left in their rooms this afternoon. Reaching to door into the rooms, he palmed it opened. The sight that greeted him broke his heart. There was Baftu, holding his Padawan tightly against him with his arm and pressing a knife to his throat with the other. Obi-Wan's shocking blue eyes were wide with fright, and his breathing was made of short, fearful gasps.

"One more step _Jedi, _and I will slit his throat." Qui-Gon's eyes, though they seemed to stay focused on Baftu, slid down to look at Obi-Wan. The boy was staring at him, his blank eyes begging him for help. A tremor ran through the young body, causing the boy's neck to graze the knife's sharp edge. Quickly, the boy pulled back, away from the knife, towards Baftu. The Jedi Master stared at the single drop of blood that gathered and fell softly down to Obi-Wan's tan tunic. No matter what, he would not allow Baftu to take his apprentice.

"What do you want?"

"I want to leave this planet unhindered. I'm not asking for your promise not to follow me, because with this one to keep me company," here he shook the boy slightly with the arm wrapped around the boy's upper chest, "I know you won't do anything to…cause him to be harm." Qui-Gon's eyes became mere slits as he glared at the ex-dictator.

"You harm one hair on his head…"

"Don't be so cliché, Jedi. He won't be harmed…if you do exactly as I tell you."

* * *

Several minutes later, they had reached the landing platform. During the walk, Qui-Gon had sent thoughts of peace, calm, and safety through the small bond he had with Obi-Wan. At first, the boy had tensed and looked at him with a greater fear. But slowly, he relaxed and whenever Qui-Gon would send another, he would seek his eyes and nod. Qui-Gon was proud. His Padawan was taking this much better then he had thought he would. His thoughts were interrupted with a touch in his mind.

/Mace/

/Qui. We can see you from the ship. We are directly behind the three of you…is that Obi-Wan Baftu is threatening/

/_Yes!_ Please, help. I won't let him take my Padawan Mace. Obi-Wan would die, he wouldn't be able to take it./

/Adi and I are here and we're making our way behind him. If we cause a disturbance, could you grab Obi-Wan before…before Baftu hurts him/

/I have to./

"Now Jedi, my friend and I are going to take that shuttle over there and leave this place. If you let me go and don't attempt to track me, I will send you a message giving you the whereabouts of your Padawan. If you try anything…" Suddenly, a huge crash was heard behind them, and Baftu half turned to see what had happened. Qui-Gon, without a thought, Force-pushed his Padawan out of his arms. But Baftu was quicker then he believed, as the thin, bloody line across his apprentice's throat attested. Adi and Mace ran over and quickly subdued the ex-dictator, while Qui-Gon knelt next to his Padawan.

"Obi-Wan? Obi…" His words were cut off by the boy throwing himself in his arms.

"Qui-Gon." The word was whispered, but everyone could hear the pain, fear, yet trust behind it. Qui-Gon sighed. Trust had finally been built between them.

* * *

Sigh! I'm evil, but at lease it ended nice! Enjoy...more to follow soon.


	11. Rescue and Reaction

Here are the next two chapters! Wow, I haven't looked at some of these in awhile, I'd forgotten some of this. Hope you guys enjoy! Just so you know, Qui-Gon will be slightly out of character for the rest of the story. But I mean, come on, he has an apprentice who is effectively a five year old or younger mentally. I just wanted to let you guys know, so if you have any problems with this, you are warned. I think I may have mentioned it before, but Mace Windu will also be slightly out of character. Also a reminder, this is an AU story for the books.

Ok, on with the reading. Enjoy!

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

P.S. I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

Chapter 11: Rescue and Reaction

Though Qui-Gon longed to stay in this position forever, he knew the cut on his Padawan's throat needed immediate attention.

"Obi-Wan, I need to look at the place where the bad man hurt you. Will you let me?" The boy's wide, empty eyes locked with his full, midnight blue eyes then he lifted his chin up, wincing as the motion pulled the damaged skin. The older man smiled sadly, then put one strong finger on the boy's chin, gently pushing it down.

"No Obi-Wan, you're going to have to allow me to let you go so I can look at it really good." The boy shook his head, splattering the man with worryingly dark blood. Before the Jedi Master could try to calm and move the newly trusting boy, a deep voice stopped him.

"If this brave young man would allow me, I could check his battle scar so he wouldn't have to let go of you." Qui-Gon looked up and saw Jedi Council Master Mace Windu crouching down next to them. Obi-Wan turned his head towards this new stranger, and stared at him through suspicious eyes. Instead of trying to talk him into trusting him, the dark skinned Jedi just met the fearful and untrusting eyes with his own deep, dark, kind eyes. Qui-Gon felt him send slight, soothing feelings through the Force and could feel the boy relaxing in his arms. Obi-Wan's gaze touched Qui-Gon's, his question reflected in his shocking blue eyes.

"Yes Obi-Wan. This is a good man." The boy nodded once, then moved until he was sitting with his back to his master, still wrapped securely in his Qui-Gon's arms. Mace slowly and gently looked at the long, yet not too deep wound; and then, laying two fingers on the gash, he sent healing tendrils of the Force. The wound closed, leaving only a slight line. Obi-Wan's hand flew to his neck as the pain had stopped. He ran his finger over the slight raised line, then dipped his head at the stranger. Turning back around, he cuddled his body against his master, rested his head against the broad shoulder, and promptly fell asleep.

Qui-Gon looked over his padawan's head at his good friend.

"Thank you Mace."

"I'm just glad I could help. He truly is a brave young man, Qui." The Jedi Master could only nod and let his gaze fall on his sleeping apprentice. Carefully, he tried to raise himself up while keeping a tight hold on the sleeping figure. Mace helped him and soon Qui-Gon, Adi, and Mace were all heading towards the compound. Duenna and Paxxi met them at the main gate.

"Qui-Gon, you got him! Is he ok?" Qui-Gon nodded. He strode briskly through the compound and entered Obi-Wan's rooms. Gently laying the dozing boy on the sleeping couch, he walked back into the main room; where the two Jedi Masters and the two Phindians had waited. He left the door open, so that when his Padawan awoke, he would not panic. Falling tiredly onto the couch, Qui-Gon rested his head in his hands.

"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan is safe now. Everything is going to be fine…" Qui-Gon's head snapped up, his deep blue eyes lit up with anger.

"Nothing is going to be _fine_, as you put it! The boy I know is gone! The boy I laid in that room is not Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is gone, lost, or locked away in his own mind! And I am to blame!" There, he had said it. The one thought, one fear that had been tearing at him from the very beginning. He had failed his apprentice, after he pushed Obi-Wan away for so long. Finally accepting the will of the Force, he allowed Obi-Wan in…and now this. "Was this the will of the Force! That the most promising Jedi pupil I've ever seen lose everything, and not be unable to regain any of it! If so, then I've been deluding myself for years!" Mace glanced over at Adi, his dark eyes speaking volumes about the pain and fear he was feeling.

Walking over and sitting next to the Jedi who had been his friend and slight advisary for years, Mace rested one dark hand on Qui-Gon's light colored tunic-covered shoulder.

"This was not your fault Qui. None of this was…and Obi-Wan would be the first to say that. I don't understand everything, Qui, even Yoda doesn't. All I know is that Obi-Wan is lucky…yes lucky to have you. Most of the people of this planet who have been renewed would be dead by now. But Obi-Wan has you to help him, comfort him, and teach him to trust again. Guerra told me what happened. Qui, Obi-Wan accepted the risks, and he acted like a Jedi. He acted just like you would have in the same situation." Midnight eyes filled with shimmery diamonds lifted and met the steadfast chocolate eyes of his friend. Slowly the blue blinked, then lowered to stare at the ground. Of course he would help Obi-Wan. Even if his apprentice never regained a single lost memory, he was still Qui-Gon's apprentice. They would always be together. Always.

* * *

The next day, the Jedi were ready to leave. Baftu had been safely stowed aboard the other ship; all that remained was for the Jedi to enter theirs. However, Guerra and Paxxi had asked them to come see something before they left. With Qui-Gon leading an unsure Obi-Wan, the four Jedi made their way to the center of the market place. Qui-Gon did not particularly like this market place, this was where he had met Duenna with her information about Obi-Wan's renewal. Striving to push back such thoughts, the Jedi Master affectionately squeezed his apprentice's hand, clutching desperately at the older man's hand. The boy raised his head, and his empty, scared blue eyes searched his master's sad blue eyes.

"It's alright, Obi-Wan. It was nothing." The apprentice nodded, believing what this big man said to him. It would be alright, Qui-Gon said so. Soon they reached their destination, a platform raised in the middle of the marketplace with a tarp covering the top of it. The Derida brothers and Duenna were there, waiting for their Jedi friends.

"So good it is to see all the Jedi again! Jedi-Gon and Oba…Obi-Wan, thank you so much for coming!" The boy let a half-hearted grin grace his face as he gazed at his forgotten friend. Qui-Gon had told him Guerra had saved his life before and that they were good friends, but Obi-Wan just did not remember any of it. Duenna came up and wrapped a long arm around the young boy she had taken care of. She was rewarded with a small smile and a one handed hug. He was _not _going to let go of Qui-Gon, if he could help it, ever.

"Well, here we are. And, here it is. Paxxi and I are such good artists. Not so, I lie! We know nothing of artistic…art," Mace surreptitiously rolled his eyes at that "but we knew we must do something. Our people must face the horrors we have had to endure, otherwise never will we heal. So, my brother and I give this to you." So saying, he pulled the tarp off the structure and allowed them to see the statue. Qui-Gon recognized it immediately. It was the mind-wiping droid. The Derida brothers had destroyed the hideous instrument of suffering, so that it could never be used on another being. They had first gathered all information they could find concerning it, which was safely in Mace's keeping. This would go to the Jedi Healers, so they could help Obi-Wan. Anything they discovered would be relayed to the doctors on Phindar.

As Qui-Gon continued to gaze on the instrument Baftu had used to destroy the person his Padawan had once been, he was surprised to feel fresh, raw anger rising up inside him. He believed he had dealt with his anger concerning the situation, but now he realized there was still much meditation and soul-searching he had to do. Suddenly, a sound turned his focus outside of himself.

Obi-Wan was staring at the ruined droid with a look of pure horror. The sound Qui-Gon had heard was what could only be called a squeak of pain. Both hands were curled into fists, and pressed firmly against the young boy's head, as if he thought his head were about to split open. With another cry, he fell to his knees. Everyone was staring at him with horror, the shock rendering them unable to move. Qui-Gon was the first to shake off the inability to move that had settled on them all with this reaction.

Quickly, he gathered the young teen in his arms and moved him away from the shocking spectacle that has brought about this change in his apprentice. The others followed him moments later. They found the Master cradling the shaking boy, trying to keep him from hurting himself as his head and appendages moved of their own free will. Mace and Guerra came over and grabbed the flailing arms, while one of Qui-Gon's large but incredibly gentle hands held the wayward head. For several minutes, no one said a word as they all waited for the boy's muscles to stop moving.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the arms and head slowed, and then ceased all movement. Obi-Wan's chest rose and fell rapidly as his oxygen-starved muscles caused his body to compensate for its lack of oxygen. During all this, his ice-blue eyes flew open and roved almost madly around. They ceased their movement and fixed themselves wholly on Qui-Gon.

"What…whatz goin' on?" His words came out in short gasps as his lungs pulled and pushed oxygen through his body. "Why…why my head hurt?"

"We don't know Obi-Wan, we were hoping you could tell us. You had some sort of seizure or something when you saw the mind-wiping droid. Don't you remember?"

"Mind-wiping droid? You mean the one who…you know? I've never seen it."

"Yes you have. You saw it just now. Don't you remember?" The boy just shook his head and stared at the one person he completely trusted.

Everyone looked at one another. What could this all mean?

* * *

Just to let everyone know, I began writing this before the second Star War's movie came out. So, of course, who knew about Count Dooku. I prefer to leave him out of this entirely, so Yoda is Qui-Gon's master. I know this doesn't entire flow with the rest of the trilogies…but I'm willing to live with that. 


	12. Second Childhood

What was said in the previous chapter still applies. Hope you enjoy, please review. Oh, and i don't own Star Wars. (I know, your about to have a heartattack over that; I mean, what a surprise!)

* * *

Chapter 12: Second Childhood

Qui-Gon's tired eyes were locked on his sleeping Padawan, held safely in his arms. Leaning his back against the wall of the sleeping platform, he closed his eyes for a moment, resting them. It had been several hours since the Jedi's shuttle had left Phindar. During that time, Obi-Wan had not let go of Qui-Gon for longer then a minute. His wide, blank eyes had constantly swept the ship, looking for something familiar. Finally, he had given up; and the shoulders slumping in despair had torn the older Jedi's heart.

He knew he was suppose to be talking with Adi Gallia and Mace, but he could not find it in him to let go of Obi-Wan. His Obi-Wan, the boy who had been willing to give his life for Qui-Gon, now was lost. It was up to Qui-Gon to find the missing person that had been his apprentice. He refused to believe that the evil machine had wiped the boy he…loved away forever. The Force was with them, and Obi-Wan would come back. Because he had to.

"Qui?" The Jedi Master, who prided himself in being able to sense all living things around him, jumped at his friend's whispered word. Midnight blue eyes fly open, and lock onto the dark-skinned Jedi.

"Mace."

"Obi-Wan's asleep? We need to contact the temple and let them know the latest. Plus, Adi and I would like to hear the whole story. There hasn't been time." The bearded face nodded, then rested it's chin on the ginger-haired boy resting safely in his arms. He did not think he could let this precious bundle go. When had this young man become so special to him? From the beginning, he had pushed him away. Even when he had finally accepted his fate, and let the boy in, he had held him at arms length. But when Obi-Wan had been captured by the Syndicant…

"Qui?" The Jedi Master nodded, then carefully, tenderly laid down the sleeping form. Standing slowly, his spine creaked and groaned dangerously, complaining about the position it had been placed in for so long. With one last look at his apprentice, he followed the Council member out into the lounge of the ship.

* * *

Adi Gallia flipped one of her headdresses' tails across her shoulder, and glanced once again towards the sleeping quarters. Mace Windu had been gone for sometime, but she was not terribly surprised. She had seen Qui-Gon's countenance when Baftu had held the knife to his apprentice's neck. The usually reserved Jedi was the picture of uncertainty and worry. Obi-Wan may not have been Qui-Gon's Padawan long, but he had wormed his way into the wounded heart of Jedi Master Jinn.

The bronzed-skinned beauty's head snapped up at the sound of boots striking metal. Soon, Mace and Qui-Gon came into the lounge and sat themselves around the small table.

"I think our first course of action should be to contact the Temple and let them know the prisoner and Obi-Wan are on route." Qui-Gon barely heard the soft words of the Knight, but his head nodded once. Tossing a worried glance at Mace, Adi pushed a couple of buttons on the console in front of them, and soon the serene face of Yoda was staring at the three Jedi. The only outward sign of the turmoil Mace knew the diminutive Master was feeling was in the slight droop in his expressive ears. Qui-Gon also noticed this, when he finally lifted his eyes to meet those of his former Master.

"Worried you should be, my Padawan. But anger at yourself, you should not have." Qui-Gon sighed and minutely dropped his eyes. His Master knew him only too well, and he realized how he felt, considering Yoda's use of his former apprenticeship title.

"Master Yoda, I mean no disrespect, but I should be angry with myself. Obi-Wan, my Padawan is gone and in his place is an empty shell. A child who has been hurt and can no longer trust. I can't leave his side when he is awake, because he thinks he will never see me again. If we can't find a way to restore his memories…" The Jedi heaved a heart-wrenching sigh and lowered his head. Mace's dark brown eyes glittered suspiciously in the artificial light, and Adi's soft, but powerful hand rested on the grieving Jedi's back. The old Jedi's ears drooped almost to the ground.

"Very worried about young Obi-Wan, I am. Gave up much to fulfill his mission and protect his friend, he did. Like a Jedi, he acted. See him suffer for his loving and giving heart, I will not. Many Healers there are working on this. Find a cure, we will. Keep his spirit up, you must. Most importantly, from the Dark Side, you must protect him. Open to it's call, he is. Anger he feels, hurt and fear also. All these lead to the Dark Side, you know. Mindful you must be, for mindful for himself, he can not be." Qui-Gon's head snapped up, and his eyes grew steady. He would not fail his apprentice again. And Obi-Wan would regain his memories. If it was the last thing Qui-Gon did, he would find a cure.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I…" Qui-Gon's words were cut off by a scream that reverberated through the whole ship. Shooting to his feet, the Jedi raced down the hallway, and palmed the door to Obi-Wan's sleeping berth open. It was empty. Racing back out the door, Qui-Gon paused and gathered the Force around him. Sending out searching tendrils throughout the ship, he soon found the boy's signature. Racing along the hallway, Qui-Gon paused when he came to the lesser cargo hold. Palming open the door, he used the Force to flip on the lights. At first glance, the room appeared to be empty, but as the Jedi's keen gaze swept the cluttered hold, rumpled ginger hair caught his eye. His frightened Padawan was hiding behind a container two feet from the door. Walking quickly, but unhurriedly along, Qui-Gon carefully sat down on the container and leaned over.

Obi-Wan had pulled his knees up to his chest and held them in a death-grip with his arms. Head bowed over his knees, he was slowly rocking himself back and forth, sniffling. The sight broke the Jedi Master's heart all over again.

"Obi-Wan?" The boy jerked violently and whimpered, tightening himself further into a ball. "Obi-Wan, it's Qui-Gon. You know me. It's safe." Blue eyes rose and stared at him. Qui-Gon was shocked at the anger and recriminations reflected in those beautiful eyes.

"You left me. You told me I could trust you. But you left me. Baftu came back, and I couldn't find you."

"Baftu came back, young one?" The frightened child nodded.

"He grabbed me and held that knife on me again. But you didn't come save me. I waited, and looked for you, but you never saved me. Then…I woke up and…and you were gone." Now he understood. Obi-Wan had had a nightmare about yesterday and when he woke up, he could not find his master. The young boy had lost so much, small wonder he could not handle it anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan. Mace, the nice man you met, needed to talk to me. I should have let you know, but you were sleeping and I did not want to wake you. I thought I would be back before you woke up. I should have been there; I should have helped you with your nightmare. I will always save you, Obi-Wan. Always." During this conversation, Qui-Gon had inched closer to his Padawan, and slowly reached out to touch him. Obi-Wan's eyes had never wavered, almost never blinked through his talk, but when he first reached out to touch his arm, Obi-Wan jerked back. Patiently, Qui-Gon tried again. This time, the boy allowed his hand to sit lightly on his forearm. Looking down at the large but gentle hand on his arm, the boy's eyes then lifted up and locked with the older man's midnight blue eyes.

Mace, Adi, and Yoda had been discussing what had happened on Phindar and how this might have permanently damaged the young boy's mind, especially if his memories were irretrievable. Adi Gallia was about to comment, when the words died on her lips. Mace quickly turned around and a smile, half relief half worried, spread across his face.

Yoda, who could see nothing, tried to get the two Jedi Knights' attentions, "Quiet, why are you?"

"Because Qui has a small monchie think monkey hanging on him." The Jedi Master in question smiled down at the small body in question. The boy, who was clinging to his master as if a thousand Baftus were going to tear him away, looked over the broad shoulders of the Knight at the two people staring at them. When he saw Mace, his eyes briefly lit up and his hand strayed to the thin, pink line on his neck. Then his gaze turned to Adi, she watched as the skin around his eyes wrinkled when he spotted her headdress. Suddenly, his gaze fell on the holographic projection of Yoda and his eyes grew wide.

Qui-Gon noticed this and quickly sat down at the table. Pulling his apprentice until he could see Obi-Wan's face, he smiled.

"Don't be afraid, Obi-Wan. You haven't seen a holograph before, have you?" The boy shook his head. At least, he could not remember having ever seen one.

"Hello there, young…Obi-Wan. Good to see you it is." Obi-Wan glanced at his master, his eyes begging an answer.

"Just talk to him, like he was here. He can hear you just fine."

"He…hello."

"Looking forward to seeing you, I am. Coming to the Temple, you are. Help you there, we will." The boy could only nod. He was not too sure what was going on, but if his master thought it was alright, then it must be.

"See all of you soon, we will. Talk more of this, we will. Until then, goodbye I say." Confused, Obi-Wan watched as the moving picture wavered then disappeared. Mace stretched, then got up and headed for the galley.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving. How about it, Obi-Wan. Are you hungry?" The boy in question jerked slightly then large, empty blue eyes locked on him. Bobbing his head a bit, he snuggled up closer to his master.

"Alright then, give me a few minutes and let me fix us a meal." Mace disappeared through a doorway, leaving the two Jedi and one confused apprentice seated in the lounge.

Qui-Gon sifted slightly; his body was protesting being in the same position for so long and the fact that Obi-Wan was holding on to him hard enough to cut off blood circulation. Adi must have noticed, because she got up and squatted down near Obi-Wan so they were on eye level.

"Obi-Wan, I've got something to show you. Would you like to see it?" Serious eyes regarded her for a moment, then he nodded. "If you're going to see it, I need you to come with me." Arms already wrapped tightly around the larger Jedi tightened further. "I'm not going to hurt you, Obi-Wan. And Qui-Gon won't leave you. I promise and he promises. He needs to go and do..something, and needs you to let go for a bit. I promise I will watch over you and not let anything happen to you."

"And I promise I'll come right back, Obi-Wan. Adi will protect you. Nothing can harm you here."

"No bad man?" Adi felt tears form in her eyes at the terror leaking out of the young boy's words.

"I promise, Obi-Wan. There is no bad man here. Qui-Gon and I, and Mace too, will keep him from hurting you again." The boy was silent for several minutes, his forehead creased as he debated the merits of letting go of his master. Finally, simple curiosity got the better of him and slowly his arms dropped from their positions around Qui-Gon's chest. Slowly, Adi moved her hand towards Obi-Wan, open palm extended, inviting him to take it. Tentatively reaching his hand towards hers, he paused then drew a deep breath as if he was about to dive into deep waters and jumped. He grabbed her hand. Gently pulling him closer to her, she enveloped him in a hug. Obi-Wan tensed at first, then weakly returned the gesture.

Adi's eyes caught those of Qui-Gon and he nodded. Standing up as quietly as he could, he stretched his cramped muscles and made his way to the refresher. A few minutes later, the door slid back, allowing the sound of child-like laughter to float in. Toweling his long, wet hair, Qui-Gon glanced down the hallway, into the lounge. There, on the floor, was Adi Gallia and Obi-Wan. Adi had taken her headdress off and was letting Obi-Wan play with the numerous miniature braids that covered her head. Qui-Gon knew that she rarely, if ever, took off her headdress and figured she must have removed it for Obi-Wan to play with it. Evidently he found her hair much more entertaining.

A smile graced his face,when did you see a Jedi Apprentice playingwith the hair of a Councilmember? It stayed only a momentbefore disappearing immediately. Here was a thirteen-year-old Jedi apprentice who remembered nothing about his life. For all his physical age, his mental age was little more then a toddler in many ways. He could not read, as he had no memory of words or letters. He could not remember what a lightsaber was; he could not even defend himself. What was Qui-Gon suppose to do with this child? He was use to dealing with Jedi initiates who were apprenticeship age. Usually these were much more mature then their eleven to thirteen years would lead you to believe. Now, Qui-Gon was faced with the care and tending of a boy who had forgotten all his hard earned knowledge. What was he suppose to do?"

"Scary, isn't it?" Twirling around, he saw Mace leaning on the opposite wall, staring at Obi-Wan. "I mean, he is little more then a child right now. He is going to be frustrated, fearful, clingy, angry; in other words, more of a handful then you have ever been used to. Are you sure you are up to it?"

"Mace, do you honestly think I could leave him?"

"No. All I'm saying is that if you don't think you can handle this, tell me and we'll put him in the care of a healer or one of the crèche Knights…"

"No! Mace, it would destroy him." It was all he needed to say. He could not give up Obi-Wan, he…loved him, but for the boy's sake alone, Qui-Gon could not give up on him.

"I just wanted to be sure, my friend. If…until he recovers his memories, it will be…difficult. I just wanted to be sure of your commitment. For his sake, if not for yours. And, Qui, know I will be there for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you."


	13. Home is Where the Is

Hey! I'm back! Well, you guys seemed to like the last chapter, so here are then next two! Nothing much could happen in the ship that we haven't already seen so we're fast forwarding to the Temple arrive. fanfare I know some of you have already wondered what it would be like. Hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for all the kind reviews. Please keep them coming, it's nice to know if I'm doing something right or not.  
Miss Elizabeth

P.S. Nope, still don't own Star Wars or the characters. sigh

* * *

Chapter 13: Home is Where the ------ is.

It took a little over a week for the Jedi to travel back to the center of the galaxy. During that time, the masters were pleased to see Obi-Wan open up slightly. He no longer needed to constantly hold Qui-Gon's hand or see him. He was also insatiably curious about everything, especially all the technical gadgets on board. Mace and Qui-Gon had spent many hours with him, helping him take apart different machines and put them back together again. Obi-Wan enjoyed this immensely and was very good at it. He had always had an innate ability to take apart and fix technical equipment and it warmed Qui-Gon's heart to see that this had not changed. Adi, Mace, and he had spent the last several days answering the unbroken flood of questions that the blank mind of the Padawan wanted to know.

Not all of their time had been that happy though. Obi-Wan had yet to make it through a whole night without waking up, screaming from elusive nightmares that seemed to plague his slumber. The three Jedi had taken turns watching over him through the nights, each one had held him, comforting him as he sobbed himself back to sleep.

Now, the time had come. Mace, who was seated in the cockpit, pulled the republic shuttle out of hyperspace and settled the shuttle into its spot in the endless lines of traffic moving to and from the planet. The door behind him slid open. Half turning, he saw Adi and Qui-Gon lead a wide-eyed Obi-Wan into the small cockpit. Seating him in the copilot chair, Qui-Gon gave him a smile as his apprentice saw the capital city essentially, for the first time.

"What do you think?"

"It's…big." The small voice petered off, the young boy overwhelmed by the multitude of sights available. The three Jedi smiled at one another.

Mace was the first to spot the Temple. "Hey Obi-Wan, look over there. You see the towers? That is the Temple."

"Where you live?"

"Where I and Adi and Qui-Gon and you live." The boy nodded. He was not too sure about all this. It had been…fun being on the shuttle with Mace, Adi, and Qui-Gon, but he did not think he would like being at the Temple.

"Do I have to go there?" All three grown ups traded worried glances. Then, Qui-Gon crouched down next to the chair holding the most precious person in the universe to him.

"Why don't you want to go to the Temple, Obi-Wan?" The boy shrugged, not sure how to put what he felt into words. Adi watched the duo for a moment, then placed a gentle hand on the ginger-colored hair of the young boy.

"Is it because you feel safe here? And that you don't know that it will be safe there?" Obi-Wan turned empty blue eyes up towards her and nodded, fear shining brightly from his eyes. Qui-Gon grasped the soft chin and tenderly moved the boy's head until he was facing his master.

"You are safe, Obi-Wan. You are safe here, and you will be safe at the Temple. Do you know why, young one?" The small head shook slightly in the large hand of the older Jedi. "Because you will be with me, with us. Mace and Adi will be there; do you think they would let anything happen to you?" The boy shook his head quickly, certain of the answer. "You have many friends there, Obi-Wan. They want to see you, and they will help you recover your memories." Nodding, the confused young Jedi reached up and grabbed hold of the larger hand cradling his chin. Squeezing slightly the strong wrist, his empty eyes crinkled slightly in a small smile, then his attention was grabbed by the shuttle's landing. For several minutes, he stared, mouth open, as Mace battled transports and winds as he came into land on the top of the Temple. Qui-Gon stayed in his kneeling position, calling on the Force to keep him from sliding back and forth in the small cockpit.

With much care, Mace set the shuttle down with hardly a bump. Grinning proudly at Obi-Wan, he unbuckled his safety harness.

"That, Obi-Wan, is how you land a shuttle." Smiling, the boy waited patiently for Qui-Gon to release the restraints holding him in the chair. The four Jedi made their way to the hatchway, Adi carrying both her duffel and Obi-Wan's.

Palming the door open, Mace gestured saying, "Welcome home, Obi-Wan."

The young boy's eyes flew hither and yon, trying to take in the dizzying array of sights. He was unaware of his hand stealing into Qui-Gon's, but the other Jedi were not. Qui-Gon knew when his apprentice noticed the Jedi Council standing near the entrance to the Temple, because his hand was suddenly locked in a death-like grip. With a slight pull, he started to lead his Padawan toward the group of Jedi, Mace and Adi walking slightly behind him. They had gotten about halfway across the landing platform, when Obi-Wan began dragging his feet.

Obi-Wan did not want to get close to the strange group of people in front of him. They were all different looking, from one that looked like a person made of hair, to a small, green, pointy-eared creature staring him straight in the eye. His left hand grabbed Qui-Gon's hand that held his right and began pulling him back. Shaking his head violently, he pulled and pulled with all his might. Dropping down on one knee, Qui-Gon gently grabbed his chin and stilled the movement until Obi-Wan was facing him.

"Obi-Wan, what is it? What's wrong?" The boy's eyes flicked towards the Jedi Council, then down at the ground. "Look at me, Obi-Wan. Look at me." Reluctantly, the young boy raised his eyes and focused on his teacher's dark blue eyes, which now shone with love. "I will not let _anything _hurt you, Padawan. Alright? I'm going to protect you; look at me! I'm here; you have to trust me. These people will not hurt you. They are my friends and your friends. They want to help you. Let them." Obi-Wan frowned and tried to twist out of his hold, but his hand held his face forward firmly but gently. "Look at me." Obi-Wan's bright blue eyes, which had been jumping from his master's eyes to the floor, rose up to focus back on his eyes. Qui-Gon tentatively sent feelings of assurance and trust into his apprentice's mind. He did not want to change Obi-Wan's mind, but he hoped to calm him down enough to see the truth of his statement. Slowly, the boy nodded, though the fear was still evident in his eyes.

Standing up, Qui-Gon squeezed Obi-Wan's hand and began walking towards the Jedi again. Obi-Wan walked with him, abet with a lot of fear and uncertainty. Qui-Gon stopped when they were a couple of feet from the esteemed group.

"Masters, thank you for meeting us." Yoda nodded, but never took his eyes from the young, frightened apprentice, who was currently hiding behind his tall master, still holding his hand and peeping timidly around him at the men and women staring at him.

"Wanted to greet you, we did. And Obi-Wan also, we wanted to see. Little one, doing well are you?" Obi-Wan didn't answer, but continued to stare at him, like a small, lost child. Yoda continued to stare back at him, until a change came over Obi-Wan. He slowly, as if in a dream, let go of Qui-Gon's hand, and started towards the diminutive Jedi Master. When he got right in front of him, he sat, cross-legged, never breaking eye contact.

"Master Yoda, my name is. Safe, you are here." The boy nodded, acknowledging the information, but not totally comprehending. He did not know why this small, pointy-eared creature meant so much to him, but it was as if something inside of him was screaming a message to him. His head began to hurt, a slice of pain ran through his mind. It felt as if something were…building inside him, inside his body and mind, trying to get out. Another flash of pain shot through his mind, and another. He could not take it anymore. A small whimper rose out of his throat, and then darkness claimed him.

It took a second for the events to register in Qui-Gon's over-taxed mind. As soon as it did though, he raced over, barely in time to catch the boy as he slumped over. All of the Council began looking at each other and whispering. Mace, Adi, and Yoda all knelt down beside Qui-Gon, as he cradled the young boy in his arms.

"Get him to the healers, we must. Unexpected, this was."

* * *

Uh, oh. On to the next chapter... 


	14. Lostand Found

Ok, here is the next one. Small cliffy on the last one, so I know you can't wait. This chapter will answer a few things and introduce some new elements for the next part of the story. Like coming to the temple would solve all their problems, ha, they usually have more problems here it seems then in field work. Anywho, onward ho!

Still don't own Star Wars. Dang

* * *

Chapter 14: Lost…and Found 

When Obi-Wan regained consciousness, he was in a small, metal room with a bed, chair, dresser, and two doors. Slowly, he sat up, pulling the sheets off his body and slide out of bed. A glance told him that his clothes were missing, replaced with soft, thin pants and tunic, just like the sleep wear Qui-Gon had shown him on the shuttle. Padding barefoot across the room, he watched as one of the doors slid open. Inside was a miniature refresher, just like on Phindar and the shuttle. Letting the door close behind him, Obi-Wan made his way to the second door. On opening this one, he found himself looking down a long hallway filled with doorways. Stepping out into the hallway, he paused for a moment. Should he wait for Qui-Gon, for surely he had not abandoned him. No, but on the other hand, neither did Obi-Wan want to be left alone. Making his decision, he started off down the hall.

* * *

Qui-Gon sighed inwardly and checked his chrono. If the healers did not get to their point soon, he would respectfully ask to be excused so he could check on his apprentice. Obi-Wan had to be awake by now, and he hated to be left alone. Considering that he felt alone even around people, since he did not know anyone, or even many things about himself, it was understandable. Shifting slightly in his chair, he drug his attention back onto healer Tiv-Ra. 

"As far as we can tell with the brain wave scan, it's as if whole sections of his brain are…well are not functioning."

"Dead, are they?" Qui-Gon was glad Master Yoda had asked the question, because he had not been able to bring himself to ask.

"No, it is more like they are…hibernating. They have no function right now. This includes sections that house memories and the pathways that lead to memory. My best guess as to the reason would be that those sections have no use, so they are on-standby, so to speak. Until we recover his memories, or until he makes enough new ones, they will continue to be dormant. As for how to recover his memories, I have made a preliminary scan through the information provided by the Phindian government and am forced to agree with my colleagues. However this device works, it effectively wipes away everything."

"So, are you saying there is nothing you can do?" Qui-Gon was fighting desperately against the fear and anger rising inside of him. Would he never be able to get his Obi-Wan back? Adi placed a gentle, but restraining hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the Jedi Master down.

"No, Master Jinn, I'm not saying that at all. From what you told me, this…Terra had been "renewed" a lot longer then Obi-Wan, and she got her memories back."

"When she was mortally wounded." Midnight blue eyes turned icy, and his voice came out rough with pain.

"Indeed, but I expect that this can be replicated without that amount of…severity. I'm confident that with enough of a shock to his system, Obi-Wanmight wellregain some if not all of his memories."

"But know this for certain, you do not?"

"No, Master Yoda. But I have no worry."

"So certain, you are. Finished, this briefing is. Call another one when more information we have, we will." Everyone stood and bowed as the miniature Jedi Master hobbled out of the room. Adi and Mace exited the room, telling Qui-Gon they would be back as soon as they tossed their bags in their rooms. Qui-Gon started to exit, then remembered that he did not know which room his Padawan was in.

"Tiv-Ra, which room is Obi-Wan in?" The healer turned around, and gave him one long, cool gaze.

"Master Jinn, that boy has been through too much to be bothered right now. I plan on keeping him sedated for the next few days, to calm him down, then keep him on medicine that will keep him calm. His stress levels were off the roof, and I want to make sure he does not do permanent damage to his body while he is so confused." Qui-Gon was stunned. The-the only word to use was anger-in his voice caused the Jedi Master to take an unconscious step back.

"What?"

"I told Yoda it was a mistake to let you take an apprentice. After the…incident, you would be…unpredictable, not responsible enough to have charge of an apprentice. But Yoda insisted that it was the will of the Force. Your incompetence, _Master _Jinn has lost the Jedi, not one but two Jedi apprentices. You know as well as I that Obi-Wan will never regain his memories. They are gone; the young man you knew is dead. I think it's best if you stay away from him; you've done enough." Qui-Gon stood, stunned. Where had this come from? Did everyone feel this way? Had he really destroyed both of his apprentices? His breathing became harsh as his heart constricted in his chest.

"Wrong about this, he is Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon glanced down and saw the small figure of Master Yoda standing beside him, his harsh gaze directed totally on the healer, who stood smugly in a corner of the room.

"Master Yoda, Qui-Gon and I did not hear you come in. How…um much did you hear?"

"Enough, I did. Obi-Wan's healer, you might have been, but refuse Qui-Gon visitation rights, you can not. No, put up with this I will not. Go, you will. New healer for Obi-Wan, we will get." Tiv-Ra opened his mouth to argue, but closed it and simply walked out. But not before purposefully bumping into Qui-Gon's shoulder on the way out. When he left, Qui-Gon sank to one knee; the harsh words and guilt stealing his strength.

"Believe you should not, his words. False, they were. Did this to Obi-Wan, you did not. First to say this, he would be. And lost Xanatos either, you did not. His choice, it was. Go, go to Obi-Wan, you must. Frightened, he will be."

"Thank you, Master." It was all he could say, yet it was enough. Yoda nodded slightly and placed a small hand on his arm. Then Qui-Gon was gone, gone to find his apprentice.

* * *

Obi-Wan was by now, thoroughly lost. He had left the Healing Wing far behind him, and was making his way down confusing corridors full of strange people all dressed like Qui-Gon, Adi, and Mace. Everyone was staring at him and whispering to each other. Several times, someone would come up to him, call him by his name, and ask him what he was doing out of the Healing Wing. Every time Obi-Wan had ducked around them and run as fast as he could. It was all so strange and scary for the confused boy. He looked everywhere for one thing that looked familiar, but there was nothing. Finally, after two lifts and several frightening hallways, Obi-Wan came into one of the best parts of the Jedi Temple-The Room of a Thousand Fountains. He stood for several minutes just inside the doorway, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he tried to see everything in this Eden tucked away in a fortress of permasteel and transperasteel. He began wandering aimlessly through the trees, bushes, ponds, and fountains, until he came to the Lake. Unconsciously, he sat down on the bank in the exact spot where he always sat. Staring up at the huge waterfall cascading down the various clefts and rocks, he closed his eyes and felt his body relax for the first time since getting off the shuttle. 

Suddenly, a huge splash sounded right beside him. His eyes flew open, his body poised, ready for flight. A rather strange face was looking right at him, happiness mixed with sadness shining out of her protruding eyes.

"Hello."

"Hello." What else was there for him to say. He watched suspiciously as she climbed out of the Lake, water dripping from her clinging tunic. Sighing, she plopped down beside him, close enough to carry on a conversation, but far enough away to keep him from running.

"How are you doing, Obi-Wan?" He stared at her.

"How do you know my name? Everyone seems to know me, but…I don't know anyone."

"I know. Master Yoda told me; you know, the small green being." She giggled slightly as she said this. None of the initiates would have dared to say that of the venerable Jedi Master. "I know your name because I'm one of your friends here. I know you won't remember me, but my name is Bant and I would like very much to still be your friend." Obi-Wan frowned, trying desperately to find some memory of 'Bant'. Nothing came of his work.

"I don't remember you at all, Bant. But, I would like very much for you to be my friend. Qui-Gon, Adi, and Mace are also my friends, but I'm sure they won't mind." Bant suppressed a small smile as she heard her friend refer to his master and Council members by their first names. Before, Obi-Wan would have died of embarrassment before even thinking of doing such a thing. With this thought, a shaft of pain sliced through her caring heart. Her friend was gone, and in his place was this scared, confused boy who desperately needed a friend.

Smiling at him, she got up and offered him her hand. Taking it, he stood up and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"The Room of a Thousand Fountains. This use to be your favorite room." He looked around again, as if seeing it all again for the first time.

"I think I know why." She smiled, then noticed for the first time his choice of clothing.

"Obi-Wan, did you wander out of the Healing Wing? Everyone must be beside themselves with worry! Come on, I'll take you back. There is no way you could make it back on your own."

* * *

The leaves shuddered one last time, then snapped back into place. Two long-haired heads, one black as night-the other white as snow, popped up from behind the bush. Two sets of cold eyes bored into the backs of the young boy and girl making their way to the exit. Two slivers of ice turned and looked into the hard eyes of the young boy beside him. 

"So, Kenobi really has lost his memories."

"Yes, sir. I heard that the Masters and Healers don't have much hope of him ever recovering them."

"Interesting. I bet poor Master Jinn is beating himself up over allowing this to happen to his apprentice. The guilt must be excruciating for him. This could prove most useful." An evil smile split the handsome face, marred only by a scar.

* * *

_Sometime Earlier_

Qui-Gon stepped into Obi-Wan's room, after tracking down the location from a healer's assistant. A quick glance at the bed showed that it was empty. Striding over to the refresher, he knocked on the sliding door.

"Obi-Wan, are you in there?" Silence was the only sound to greet his query. Cautiously, he hit the button and the door started to slide open. He was prepared to slam it back shut if he was intruding. Except, there was no one in the refresher. By now, Qui-Gon was very worried. Where was his Padawan?

Running back down the hallway, he skidded to a halt just before crashing into Master Yoda and Healer Saasha.

"Running, why are you Qui-Gon?"

"Qui-Gon, this is a Healing Ward; you can't go running around like you're on a battlefield!"

"Obi-Wan's not in his room!" Both stopped rebuking him, and stared at him.

"Obi-Wan's not in his room? But, if he's left the Wing, he'll have no memory of how to get anywhere. The halls are so confusing if you don't know your way. He could be anywhere, he could even wander outside!"

"Find him soon, we must. Contact the council, I will. Search for him, they will begin. Search also, you should." Qui-Gon nodded, and headed out of the Healing Wing and into the Temple proper.

Starting from the entrance to the Healing Wing, Qui-Gon made his way down various hallways, trying to find his lost Padawan. He tried to reach out through the Force to find him, but because of the memory loss, all he could get was a cloudy sense of fear. Walking quickly through yet another winding hallway, his focus wavered slightly when his comlink went off. Quickly pulling it out of his belt, he brought it to his lips.

"Qui-Gon here."

"Qui-Gon, Mace here. Yoda filled me in on the details. Adi is out with the search teams; I'm coordinating. Several Jedi Masters told us they saw him heading towards the center of the Temple. Do you know where he might go?"

"He doesn't remember anything about this place, how could he know where to go!" Qui-Gon regretted his harsh words, but could not take them back. "I'm sorry Mace. The last few days…I'm slightly on edge."

"Understandable. Head over there; you might get lucky. I would much rather have you find him then the others. Even Adi. He must be pretty disoriented and probably scared to death."

"Agreed. Qui-Gon out." Slipping the comlink back in its pouch, he strode down the rest of the hallway and engaged the lift. He would head to the ground floor in the center of the Temple and work his way up. Suddenly, his comlink beeped again. Fighting down a wave of frustration, he thumbed it on.

"Qui-Gon here."

"Master Jinn? This is Bant Eerin. I'm a friend of Obi-Wan. I heard he was your Padawan and I thought I should call you. Are you near the Room of a Thousand Fountains?"

"Bant, I'm sorry, but I'm rather busy at the moment. Obi-Wan is missing and…"

"No, you don't understand Master Jinn. Obi-Wan is with me. I found him in the room and thought you might be looking for him."

"Stay with him and don't move. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Understood Master Jinn. We'll be waiting for you."

When Qui-Gon reached the beautiful gardens, he saw Obi-Wan seated on a bench with a Mon Calimarian. Running up to them, he knelt down in front of his apprentice.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan? I was so worried." The young boy hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. I co-couldn't find you." The frightened stutter was too much for the Master. Grabbing the boy in a fierce hug, he silenced his apology, saying it was unnecessary.

"I'll get you a new…I'll get you a comlink like mine, so next time you need me or get frightened, you can call me instead of going off to look for me. Please Obi-Wan, for my sake, don't wander through the Temple by yourself again. It is so big; if you got lost, it would be extremely hard to find you. Don't leave your room unless Bant, Mace, Adi, I or someone you know you can trust is with you. Do you understand?" Qui-Gon felt terrible, he was speaking to his Padawan like he was a child, yet he could not shake the thought that in many ways, he was a child.

"Yes, Qui-Gon. I don't want to do it again. There were so many people, all looking at me…and…" Words faded away, and the boy simply hugged the older man tighter.


	15. The Struggle Continues

Wow! The responses to this story continue to astound me! I'm glad so many people are enjoying it. Now it's temple torture...ahem, temple solace time. (yeah, right) Hope you guys enjoy these next two chapters. Sorry about the wait. I was dying to post these earlier in the week but my computer decided to mount a strike and then wouldn't let anyone log in. sigh Well, enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

Miss Elizabeth

* * *

Chapter 15: The Struggle Continues

A week. Qui-Gon sighed and let his head fall into his hands. A whole week had passed, and all it had done was cement the understanding of horror he had felt from the beginning. Obi-Wan was gone, and in his place was a small child, so confused, so frightened, it was enough to tear the older man's heart to pieces. A day with Obi-Wan began before the sun rose. There had yet to be a night where Obi-Wan had not woken up from a horrible nightmare. One night, Qui-Gon had sat up and watched his sleeping Padawan. They always happened between midnight and dawn. At some point, Obi-Wan would begin to struggle and heart-breaking moans would escape from his compressed lips. This would go on for a while and grow steadily worse. Then, suddenly, a scream would echo through the room. It was this that brought Qui-Gon to his apprentice's side, and he would bring him out of the hellish place that caused him so much pain, holding him and using the Force to calm the young boy's heart and mind.

The rest of the day was slightly better. They mostly stayed in Qui-Gon's suite of rooms, where he tried to keep Obi-Wan occupied and also tried to re-teach him some basic abilities in the Force. Mace and Yoda had agreed that Obi-Wan desperately needed to learn how to release fear and anger into the Force and also how to contact Qui-Gon using their bond. The rest of the time, Qui-Gon tried to think of things to keep his Padawan's mind from becoming bored and focusing on the fact that he remembered nothing of his life here in this gigantic building. The frustration and fear were growing in him daily; Qui-Gon could feel the demons struggling to break loose.

NO! No matter what, he would not allow Obi-Wan to fall to the Darkside. He may have lost Xanatos to evil, but that had been his choice. Obi-Wan had had no choice in all of this, and Qui-Gon refused to allow his soul to be damned because of this.

"Qui-Gon", a small voice by his elbow shook him from his contemplation. Turning around, he found his young Padawan sitting by his side, hands in his lap, looking up at him with trusting eyes.

"Hello, young one. I did not hear you come up. How are you doing?" Small shoulders shrugged, while bright eyes never left the craggy features of the one person in his compressed world that he fully trusted. "Is there something you want to ask me?" It was a guess on the elder Jedi's part, but he could sense an air of expectation from his apprentice, so it was not as farfetched as it seemed.

Nodding, Obi-Wan said, "Can we…well, you know the pretty place, with all the plants and water and stuff?" Qui-Gon nodded, wondering where this was going. "Could we go…swimming there today?" Shimmering blue eyes held Qui-Gon's, asking, pleading for an affirmation to his question.

Allowing a small smile to grace his lips, he stood up and surprising the young boy, lifted him off the couch and spun him around. "So you want to go swimming? I don't see why not. How about I call your friend Bant and see if she can join us? Sound good to you?" A real grin escaped the young boy's lips as he was held in the strong arms of his protector and care-giver. "Well, if we're going swimming, you better get your suit on. Why don't you get ready while I contact Bant, 'kay?" Nodding, the boy held tightly to his neck as Qui-Gon carried him back into his sleeping chamber. Sitting the young man on the bed, he pulled his swimming trunks out of a drawer and hand them to him. Then, as Obi-Wan started to undress, Qui-Gon went over to the Comm. Center and placed a call.

An hour later found the three of them splashing around the lake like school children. Qui-Gon had to admit, he had not experienced such fun in more years then he cared to count. He and Bant had discussed their options at the beginning and had agreed to meet the confused Padawan on his level. Therefore, they played with him, laughed with him, smiled with him; desperate to keep him entertained and stop him from focusing on his lost memories.

"What here, do I see? Drowning each other, are you?" Three pairs of eyes turned quickly and focused on the small, green figure standing peacefully on the shore.

"Master Yoda, we're wet!" Obi-Wan's bright blue eyes shone with mirth, so much that even the ancient Jedi was moved near to tears. Even a moment of happiness in those expressive eyes was a blessing. Everyone who had been around the young boy had been forced to look into those empty eyes, constant reminders of the state of the young boy's mind.

"Indeed you are, young one. Enjoy it, you seem to." Nodding once, the boy smiled and disappeared into the water. Bant, Qui-Gon, and Yoda all waited for the ginger head to pop back up, but nothing happened. Suddenly, the ancient Council member was caught in a deluge of water. Obi-Wan had slipped up right in front of him, and sent a mighty splash straight at him. Qui-Gon was torn between horror and humor, but the former was the foremost in his mind.

"Obi-Wan!" The young boy flinched at the tone. Unbidden, his mind was flooded with memories of Baftu and all the horrors the evil man had subjected him too. The apprentice could not believe Qui-Gon would talk to him with that tone, and he was frightened. Qui-Gon felt a spike of fear run through his apprentice's mind, and silently berated himself. He had not meant to sound so harsh. Before anyone could say or do anything, a sound caused them all to pause. Yoda was laughing!

"Since someone snuck up on me, many years has it been. Young one, reminded me of a important lesson, you did. Focused, we must be. Good it is that happened it did. Smart you are." The frightened and sorrowful eyes crinkled as a smile light up the young face. A touch on his shoulder brought his gaze flying up straight into Qui-Gon's. That was all that was needed for the boy's trust to be restored. A huge grin split the older man's craggy face.

* * *

The "drowning" of Yoda was destined to be the highlight of a less then perfect day. While walking with Bant, the boy had run into his rival and enemy, Bruck Chun. The bully had been waiting for this moment for some time, for he realized that the confused boy would be an easy target. Bant had been leading Obi-Wan from the healers back to his quarters, so that he could learn the way on his own. Turning a corner near the Initiates' Wing, the two friends ran straight into the taller boy. Looking down at the young fish-girl and the shorter boy, an evil grin passed over the initiate's face. 

"Oafy-Wan, long time no see. Or can you _remember_ when we saw each other last?" Bant was livid.

"Stop it Bruck, he doesn't need that right now."

"_Stop it Bruck, he doesn't need that right now_," Bruck mocked in a high-pitched voice. "Maybe he doesn't, but I have to admit, I have missed old Oafy-Wan. Nobody else is nearly as fun to laugh at." The boy in question just stood there, utter confusion written plainly on his face.

"Bant, who is he talking about? My name's not O…Oafy-Wan." The white-blond threw back his head and howled with laughter. This really was too much.

"So, the rumors are true. You don't remember a thing. What a laugh; after you worked so hard to prove yourself, it is all destroyed. This really is too good."

"Bruck! This is not how a Jedi should act! A Jedi has been injured, we are to feel sorrow and wish to give aid when needed."

"Oh, does Oafy-Wan need aid? Why didn't he just ask. Here, let me help you." Before either Jedi student could say a word, Bruck was almost literally dragging Obi-Wan down the hall while Bant trailed along behind. Reaching the training floor, the initiate peered around the corner into the room, making sure there was no one about. Throwing the confused and, by now, thoroughly frightened boy into the room, he slammed the door down before the Mon Calmarian could enter. Now it was only Kenobi and he. And his master. A cold voice echoed through the room

"You brought him." Nodding once, the platinum-blond boy moved to the side. This was between his master and Kenobi. A flurry of robes was the only announcement given before the dark shadow fell down and landed directly in front of the young boy who had no memories. Obi-Wan backed up, not knowing consciously what to do, but subconsciously, his flight or fight instinct was at full strength. And there was something more, something at the back of his mind was tingling, warning him that something was wrong.

"Do you remember me, Obi-Wan? We met only recently." Shaking his head, the young boy kept backing up, until his back was flat against the locked door. He did not want to be here, the only thing he wanted was to get as far away from here as possible. "So it is true, Qui-Gon's apprentice has lost all his memories. So, you don't remember me, do you, Kenobi? Well, this is perfect. I have plans for you, boy." Throughout the dark man's speech, the boy had pressed himself closer and closer to the door, desperately trying to escape. He could feel the wrongness in this man, it seemed to roll off him as if he was so full of evil that it was overflowing. Suddenly, though, he stood up and fixed his icy gaze on the stranger.

"I won't help you, you are bad. I'll tell the Jedi you are here." The dark man was silent, faintly shocked that this strong confident person had so quickly replaced the lost, amnesia-stricken child. Trying to find the cause of this change, he sent a tendril of the Force into the boy's mind, rummaging around in search of an answer. A flash of pain caused the boy's face to draw up in a wince, then a whimper escaped him lips. Quickly the stranger pulled out of the boy's mind as pain flooded every part of it.

Obi-Wan's world turned grey as the pain grew exponentially inside his brain. Pressure continued to build until he could not take it anymore. Falling onto his knees, his hands grasping his head as if it would explode, he gave out one long scream. His vision became blurry, and spots began to appear. His lungs fought to pull every ounce of oxygen they could as his muscles seized and began to convulse. Finally, when he thought he could take no more, his mind gave in and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Qui-Gon waited impatiently while two Infrastructure Workers rewired the locking mechanism. A slight movement caused the tall Jedi to look down, and saw Bant looking up at him with a worried expression in her large, watery eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opened himself to the Force and let it wash away his worry and impatience. He did not need those right now; Bant and Obi-Wan needed him to be calm and level-headed. Getting down on one knee, he wrapped an arm around the young girl.

"He'll be alright Bant, you'll see."

"Oh, Master Jinn, I hope so, but Bruck was with him and I'm afraid what could happen between them. Bruck has always hated Obi and never missed a chance to make his life miserable." Large eyes studied him, looking for hope they did not feel.

"I'm sure nothing terrible happened, Bant. Bruck may have frightened Obi-Wan, but he is a Jedi student. He would not do anything horrible to Obi-Wan." Bant said nothing, but silently disagreed. Bruck had been different lately, more sure of himself, and much more vicious. Oh, never in the Masters' presences, but he had been making many of the initiates' lives hell.

"There we go, last wire." One of the workers touched the last two wire tips together and the door slide open. Striding quickly in, Qui-Gon paused for a split second then ran to the restless figure. Kneeling beside the prone figure, he pulled his comlink out at the same time.

"This is Qui-Gon Jinn calling Healer Saasha. Get a medical team down to the Padawan Training room STAT!"

"Affirmative." The answer was barely heard by the Master as he fought to gain control of his apprentice's flailing limbs. One of the workers grabbed the boy's legs while the other one took the arms. This freed Qui-Gon to place the boy's head in his lap and hold it as it jerked and twisted. Blood stained the floor where the back of the head had split open from the relentless pounding it had endured. Qui-Gon did not know how long this particular attack had been going on, but it had already gone on too long for him. Yet he was totally helpless, and could only watch as his student's body bucked and twisted as it's muscles' seized.

A clatter by the doorway heralded the arrival of the healers. Healer Saasha took one look at the scene and quickly called for a syringe.

"You there, hold his arm completely still." Using one hand to help restrain the appendage, she probed and quickly found a vein. Inserting the needle, she quickly depressed the hypo, she let the entire contents flow into the struggling boy's body. "It's a drug that will quiet down his mind, and hopefully his muscles," she answered Qui-Gon's unasked question. "I've been analyzing the incidents you, Windu, Gallia, and Yoda told me about. I believe your Padawan is having seizures of some sort. The problem is, I can't figure out why he's having them. None of the other mind-wiping patients has shown this symptom. Anyway, I'm hoping this will slow down his brain functions and end this seizure."

The grownups and one student watched in anticipation as the boy continued to shake violently. The healer monitored his vitals, and became very worried. If his vitals stayed at such an accelerated level for much longer, it could cause permanent damage. Saasha was just about to warn Qui-Gon of this fact when Obi-Wan's vitals began to slowly drop. The body slowed and then stopped all movement, except for the hurried rise and fall of his chest as lungs fought to help his oxygen starved body. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, pupils dilated and eyes almost colored grey from pain.

"Obi-Wan?" The large eyes blinked, fighting to bring the overhanging face into focus. Qui-Gon watched as the confusion and fear began to slowly melt away from the bright blue eyes.

"Qu…qui-G-gon?"

"Yes, young one. You're safe now. Do you feel alright?" The young boy shrugs; never taking his eyes off his master's, as if they are a lifeline and if he lets go he will be swept away by his confusion. "Obi-Wan, do you remember anything before your seizure?" A line marred the young forehead as the boy searched his limited memories.

"I splashed Master Yoda." Healer Saasha quickly turned a laugh into a cough at the though of the diminutive creature being splashed by the thirteen year old Padawan. She looked up in time to notice a frown appear on the elder Jedi's face.

"Obi-Wan, I'm need you to let these men put you on the stretcher, and take you to the Healer Wing. Can you do that for me?" One lone hand stealing up and grabbing hold of the sleeve of Qui-Gon's robe was her only answer. "Obi-Wan, you know they won't hurt you. Qui-Gon will be with you in just a few minutes, I promise." Ice blue met midnight and got its answer. Slowly untangling small fingers from the rough cloth, Obi-Wan allowed himself to be picked up and separated from his master. As the men picked up the gurney to carry him off, the boy locked his gaze on his master and did not break it until he pasted through the doorway.

The minute he was gone, Saasha turned to Qui-Gon. "Another few minutes and I don't think I could have brought him back. I've never seen a seizure of that magnitude go on for so long. I'm going to run a couple of scans and test on his brain. There's got to be some explanation for all this. I hate to say this, but I think we will have to keep him in the Healer's Wing for awhile." Qui-Gon's shoulders slumped when the news hit him. What could be causing his Padawan such problems?

* * *

EVIL BRUCK! I hate him so much! Well, glad that's out of my system. This has got to be one of my favorite chapters though, cuz of a certain event with a small, green trollwiping tears of mirth from eye ah, so beautiful. And what's up with Obi-Wan and these seizures hummm...you'll just have to read and find out. :P


	16. ObiWan's Dilemma Continues

Hope you enjoy this one as well. Please review, and thanks for reading my humble work. Miss Elizabeth**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: obi-Wan's dilemma continues**

Obi-Wan lay back against the hard, cold slab of metal and sighed yet again. He did not know how long he had been in the healer's clutches, but it was too long by his reckoning. Batteries of tests had been run and gallons of blood had been drawn from him. As he felt the healer attach another electrode to his head, he closed his eyes and sighed once more.

"Am I that boring of company?" He opened one eye and noticed Healer Saasha looking down on him. He tried to shake his head, but the wires got caught and stopped him. "It's alright, I know this can't be fun for you. I can promise though, that we're almost done. Last test." Placing the last wire on his left cranium, she went over to the controls and turned on the machine.

_"Switch on!" The droid turned on the evil machine, and Obi-Wan felt a strange sensation start at his temples and work its way in. It was not pain; it felt like an ocean wave slamming against the walls he had built. Not pain, not yet…_ _The sensation escalated to pain, burning pain that threatened to tear down his walls. He struggled to keep them up; without them, he would be nothing. _

Saasha quickly turned off the machine as she watched Obi-Wan tense, then begin to writhe. She held him down, and hoped it would not be a repeat of earlier. Using the Force, she quickly called a hypo to her and then injected the drug into the struggling boy. After a few minutes, his movements slowed and then ceased. Saasha watched as his blue eyes, bright with unshed tears, opened and locked on hers.

"Saasha, what…what happened? Where am I? Qui-Gon!"

"Shu, Obi-Wan. It's alright. You're in the Healer's Wing, do you remember that?" He nodded slowly, as pieces of information came back to him. "Qui-Gon is just outside, waiting to see you. Would you like to see him?" She smiled at the vigorous nod he gave, then winced when the pain caused by the movement flooded his senses.

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes again, Qui-Gon was there holding his hand and smiling down at him. Obi smiled back, then frowned slightly when he noticed the older man's eyes. They were…sad. Struggling to sit up, the boy felt his friend's strong arms slip under him and help him into a better position. Gently, the young boy raised a shaky hand, and wiped a lone tear sliding down the older man's face.

"Qui-Gon, don't be sad." The older man smiled at the young boy.

"I'm not sad, young one. I'm just worried about you. You've been giving us quite a scare, Padawan." The boy in his arms looked down at his hands and began to talk very fast, trying to apologize for scaring his friend.

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon! I…I don't mean to. I don't w…want to!"

"Hush, child. I know. You have nothing to apologize for. You can't help what is happening to you; you have no control over it right now. That is what Saasha is here for. She is trying to help you."

"I know, Qui-Gon. I don't know what happened. She was running tests on me and the next thing I know, I'm waking up."

"You don't remember talking to her before blacking out?" The boy shook his head slowly. Sighing, the older man said nothing but pulled his young charge closer to himself. What was happening to Obi-Wan?

* * *

The next day dawned early for Qui-Gon. He had spent the night in a chair beside his Padawan's bed, and awoke with a stiff back. Stretching his cramped muscles, his focus settled on his sleeping student. The boy was lying on his side, facing his teacher. The peaceful countenance gave no hint of the horror the boy had faced the previous day and night. Sighing, the elder Jedi's thoughts turned to the preceding night. He had been sound asleep when he felt a surge of fear course through his body. Eyes flying open, he beheld his beloved Padawan twisting and jerking on the bed, moaning pathetically. Words flew out of his mouth which made no sense to the worried teacher. 

"Yes, I understand. My name is Obi-Wan. You deserved it! I'm not worthy…I'm useless. I'm home. Help, No! I won't let you win; you will _not_ succeed!"(1) Before Qui-Gon could gather his thoughts, the young boy writhed horribly, sending him over the side of the bed. Jedi reflexes were all that saved Obi-Wan from a hard landing on the unfeeling metal floor. Gathering the shaking young boy close to his chest, he placed one hand on the boy's forehead and closed his eyes. After several minutes he succeeded in waking the boy from his tortured sleep. Bright blue eyes fluttered open then blinked slowly to cleanse away lingering bits of sleep. Smiling slightly, the older man used his free hand to gently press the boy's head against his shoulder, then rested it lightly once again on his forehead. Gathering the Force around them, he sent a suggestion of peace and rest into the boy's overwrought mind; sending the empty mind quickly back into slumber, this time truly restful. Then, softly, he placed him back into the bed.

Qui-Gon tore his mind from the past and watched his apprentice sleep. Cautiously, he ran his large, calloused hands through the soft spikes of hair, then rested it lightly on the boy's cheek. Obi-Wan sifted and one hand reached up to grab hold of the warm hand. Grasping it firmly, the boy rolled over, nearly dragging the amused Master from his chair. Qui-Gon stayed in his uncomfortable, stretched position, trying to figure out a way to gain a better position without waking the tired boy. Slowly getting up from the chair, he seated himself on the small bed, arm still held captive by the slumbering child. A noise off to his right caught his attention. Turning his head, he found Saasha and Yoda standing in the doorway, eyes gleaming and soft laughter falling from their lips. Grinning sheepishly, he turned his attention back on his Padawan and gently worked his arm out of the boy's grip. "Bad night your Padawan had. Gave us quite a scare yesterday, he did."

"Yes, Master Yoda. I don't know what is going on, but he keeps having these…episodes. Saasha has already filled you in, most likely." Nodding, the small creature used the Force to lift himself onto the young man's bed. Resting his three-fingered hand on his forehead, the elderly Jedi Master probed the mind, wincing as he encountered the vast areas of nothing. Suddenly, the old master touched something, something he had never seen in all his long years with the Force. Withdrawing from Obi-Wan's mind, Yoda straightened and set his probing gaze on his former Padawan.

"Meditate, I must. Discovered something, I have. Know what it means, I do not. Much listening and learning, I must do." Barely registering the healer and Qui-Gon's bows, he hobbled out the door, brow furrowed in thought.

* * *

After a few days of observation, Obi-Wan was allowed to return to his and Qui-Gon's room. The Jedi Master had been given strict instructions on how to handle various situations Obi-Wan seemed to be experiencing. Qui-Gon watched in amusement as his young charge hurried him along the hallways to their home. The boy had confided in him that the Healer's Ward had made him extremely nervous and he was glad to be out of their "clutches". Almost shaking with impatience, the young boy tried to stand still as his master unlocked the door. Rushing into the room, he headed to his bedroom and grabbed something off his dresser. Immediately, Qui-Gon felt the impatience leave him, as if it were running off in streams. Walking up beside the small boy, he placed one large hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"What do you have there, Obi-Wan?" The boy started, as if he only just realized he was there, then smiled up at him. Opening his palm, he held his hand out to the older Jedi for inspection. Cradled in his hand was the rock Qui-Gon had given him before they had left Bandomeer. The elder Jedi felt his heart constrict as he looked at the birthday present he had given to his Padawan. His whole Padawan, who was intelligent, thoughtful, courageous, and the slightest bit intimidated by his powerful and well-known master. The picture faded in the older man's mind's eye and he saw what his Padawan had become. A frightened child who had no memory of his entire life and who was helpless and almost totally dependent on his master. Kneeling beside the young boy, he gave him a slight hug. A sudden thought came to him and he decided to test why Obi-Wan was so attached to the rock.

"You really seem to love that rock, young one. Where did you get it?" Bright yet empty blue eyes regarded him.

"I…I don't know. I found it in my pocket when…when I first w…woke up. Duenna tried to remove it from the pocket inside my…tunic but I wouldn't let her. I…I don't know why though. It's just important Qui-Gon." Nodding silently, he obtained his footing in one graceful movement, then smiled down at his young charge.

"I'm sure it is, young one. I'm sure it is. Now, are you hungry? How about some dinner?" Pure childlike laughter echoed down the hall.

* * *

After dinner, Qui-Gon lead Obi-Wan to the middle of their living room and asked him to sit on the floor. Looking at his master quizzically, the young man sat Indian style on the soft carpeted floor and was further surprised when Qui-Gon sat down across from him.

"Do you remember what I have been teaching you, young one?" Obi-Wan nodded quickly. He certainly did remember the lessons Qui-Gon had been patiently teaching him over the last week. "Well, I think it is time we practice some of what we've discussed. Is that alright with you?" Trusting blue eyes grinned at him, letting him know that he had the child's complete faith. "Alright, Pada…Obi-Wan. Take a deep breath and slowly let it out. That's it. Do it again. And again. Focus all your attention on the breaths that are entering and leaving your body. If you start to think about something else, just bring your thoughts back to your breathing. In…and out. In…and out. Now, while you keep doing that, reach out to me. No, not physically, reach out with your mind. Search for me, you know where I am. Reach, Obi-Wan, I'm right here. You can feel me, feel how safe you are." Opening his eyes, Qui-Gon watched his student's attempts to contact him using their bond, though the young boy did not know this. Brow constricted, he felt the boy's attempts to push out to him. Instead of allowing the Force to flow, he was almost fighting it. "Don't fight, Obi-Wan. The energy is in you, flowing through you. Travel with it to me, it's not hard or painful. Let it carry you."

The boy's frustration melted away as he allowed himself to be taken along with the waves of the Force flowing through him. Obi-Wan Kenobi had always had an ability and control of the Force that was beyond all his peers and some knights. Qui-Gon knew that the ability to sense and use some of the Force was latent, and he wanted to teach Obi-Wan how to use these before he used them unknowingly and terrified himself; or hurt himself. Suddenly, Qui-Gon felt a presence in his mind.

/Qui…Qui-Gon/ Sending Obi-Wan a picture of himself smiling at the young Jedi, he answered right back.

/Yes, Obi-Wan. You found me./

/I…we are talking to each other, but not with our mouths./

/That's right Obi-Wan. We are using the Force to talk to each other. A Master and Padawan team are given a bond by the Force so they can communicate with each other./

/Am I always able to do this/

/Yes, young one. Anytime you need me, you have only to reach out and find me. Each person feels different when you sense them. So, when you find my…signature, then you can talk to me./

/So, I won't have to wander around looking for you like I did. I can look for you and contact you using this…bond./

/Yes, Obi-Wan. That was the main reason I wanted to show you this. The Temple is as safe a place as any, but it is huge and we don't want you to get lost. Alright/ The boy broke the connection by opening his eyes and throwing his small body into the arms of the tall Jedi. Qui-Gon was momentarily surprised, but his lightning-fast reflexes kept the two of them from falling. Hugging the small body to his chest, the Jedi Master was further surprised when he once again felt a presence in his mind.

/Love you, Qui-Gon./ The Jedi's head snapped up and he looked into his Padawan's face. However, the boy was exhausted after being active for the first time in days and after his first real reintroduction to the Force. He had fallen asleep. Shifting the young body into a better position, Qui-Gon used the Force to help him gain his feet and carried his precious bundle into the sleeping chamber. When Obi-Wan had been tucked in, Qui-Gon sat down beside him and gently smoothed some hair out of his face. Though he had only taken the boy as his Padawan at most a month and a half ago, the boy had insinuated himself into his cold, broken heart. Qui-Gon fought against this and tried to ignore it, but the fact remained that the boy had come to mean so much to him. He thought back to the sleepless night he had spent on the Phindian rooftop, how his uncontrollable emotions had tore at him all night long and how his heart had ached at the thought of the memory loss his Padawan had faced. That had been the first time he had ever acknowledged that his student held a place in his heart. And he still did; he always would, even death could not destroy the love a master and apprentice shared. And neither would this circumstance.

Qui-Gon thought back to the lesson. Obi-Wan had preformed admirably, as he knew he would. The boy had been shocking his teachers and the masters here at the Temple since his arrival. His midiclorian count was surpassed only by a few Jedi, all of which were now Masters and his aptitude to quickly learn and exceptionally perform new abilities using the Force had astonished the Jedi Master more then once. Obi-Wan had the potential to become one of the greatest Jedi the Temple had seen in many years, or he had until Phindar. Now, if he did not learn how to control his tremendous powers, he could risk hurting himself or someone else; or worse, turn to the Dark Side. A sigh rose from the older Jedi's soul, the only vocal release he gave to the emotional agony going on through him. What was he, a revered Jedi Master and someone who spent vast amounts of time away from the Temple, going to do with a Jedi apprentice who had been rendered mentally and emotionally on the level roughly of a five year old? He knew nothing of raising children, and his apprentice was going through an unexpected second childhood. And yet, he could not give Obi-Wan up, for the boy was already unable to trust many people. To be tossed away like he was unwanted and worthless would destroy the boy. No, like it or not, Qui-Gon was committed to raising the boy and replacing his lost memories, if they were unable to be found.

* * *

Wow. Qui and Obi cute times. I love these! To let you know/ denotes bondspeach from now on. Since you should be able to tell who is saying what, I will not at this time do different versions for Qui and Obi, though don't rule it out in the future.

(1) clue...all i'm saying


	17. The Dark Man

...And the fun begins. You didn't think I would make things easy on our lovable Jedi, now did you? That would just not be fun. ;P Hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think or if you have any questions. I'm still (after how long of being on here?) figuring things out and just turned on anonymous reviews, so if you are reading this and don't yet have an account (and I encourage you to get one-i was there at one point, but tried it out and never regreted it) you can drop me a line. Sorry about that.

Anywho, I don't own Star Wars or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a brief span of time.

Miss Elizabeth

P.S. Reminder/ designates bondspeaking between Obi and Qui

* * *

Chapter 17: The Dark Man

The next day, Qui-Gon got Obi-Wan ready for his first meeting with the council. Healer Saasha would be there, and they were holding an informal meeting concerning the latest results of her experiments and the information she was getting from the Phindians with their research. Obi-Wan was, predictably, nervous as he was going to be in a room with many people he had only briefly seen, that he remembered. However, when Qui-Gon had informed him that one of the council members happened to be the little, green master that Obi-Wan had splashed, the boy's uncertainty had melted away; Qui-Gon had to laugh when Obi-Wan clapped his hands and jumped up and down like a young boy. He was so innocent at times, while other times the scars he carried from his experiences at Baftu's hands could clearly be seen.

Taking the boy's hand in his, he began to lead him into the center of the Temple and soon reached the main elevator. Stepping into the large room, Qui-Gon pressed the button for the highest room in the building and stepped back to wait. He knew from experience that it was a long ride. He glanced down at the young boy holding his hand, and had to smile when he saw the boy fidgeting, shifting his weight from foot to foot while playing with the sleeve of his robe. Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the lights went off. Immediately, the Jedi Master was thinking what to do and how to solve their problem. Qui-Gon's fast thinking was interrupted, however by a bloodcurdling scream and the absence of his Padawan's hand. Worried, he seized his lightsaber and activated it. With the compartment bathed in an eerie green glow, he could make out the huddled figure of his apprentice; he had squeezed himself into one corner, his small body shaking and his face buried in his knees.

"Obi-Wan." The boy made no sound. "Obi-Wan!" Getting to his knees in the small cavity, he placed one hand gently on the young boy's back. "Obi-Wan, it's going to be all right. Someone will find us soon. There is nothing to be afraid of." Two blue eyes, bright with tears, locked onto his steady, deep blue ones. Qui-Gon could feel the waves of fear cascading off the young boy. "Obi-Wan, do you trust me?" The blue eyes narrowed slightly, confused.

"Of course, Qui-Gon. You saved me. I trust you." Nodding, the older man smiled.

"I know you do, Obi-Wan. I need you to show me you do. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to us. More then likely, there has just been a slight power failure and we will soon be free. There is no reason for you to be scared. Will you let me calm you down and let me see about getting us out?" He waited, letting the young boy think about what he had said and consider his options. Finally, the young face, shadowed in the sickly green light, looked up at his friend. Nodding, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed onto the older Jedi's arm and opened his mind to him like they had practiced.

/Are you alright, young one/

/I am now./ Smiling, the Master sent calming waves through his young charge until he felt the mind and body relax. /I need to look and see if we can get out. Will you be alright by yourself over here/

/Yes. I can feel you and I'll know where you are. I'm safe./ Qui-Gon was shocked by the trust radiating off the boy. Where fear had been shining brightly, now only trust shown; complete and absolute trust in his friend and master. Sending him another wave of comfort, the Jedi Master stood up and began sweeping the compartment for an access panel. Unable to see anything with the naked eye, he quickly accessed the bond he had kept open between him and his student.

/Obi-Wan, I need to turn off my lightsaber for awhile. Will you be ok/ At an affirmative answer, he powered down the weapon, leaving them in total darkness. Levitating himself up to the ceiling, he began to explore the surface, trying to find the outline of the panel by touch. His concentration was broke, however, by a sharp jolt. The lift fell a foot or two and then abruptly halted. The loss of concentration caused him to loose his grip on the Force and he came crashing down to the floor of the lift. A sharp pain sliced through his back followed by a sharp crack as his head bounced off the hard floor. He was rendered instantly unconscious.

Obi-Wan was terrified by the jerking of the lift, but when he saw his friend hit the floor and lie still, he had to help him. Crawling over to the prone figure, the young boy tried frantically to recall anything that might help him in the situation he found himself in. His mind, however, was still predominantly blank; he had no memories or information to call on.

"Qui-Gon? Wake up, Qui-Gon. Wake up!" The frightened boy gently but firmly shook the older man, hoping to wake him up. That was what Qui-Gon did when he was asleep and scared. "Please, wake up. You promised you'd pro…protect me!" The rapidly mounting fear caused the boy to revert to his stutter he had acquired under Baftu's manhandling. Abruptly, the lift gave another jerk and then began to descend. Hugging the older man's head to his chest, the fear, frustration, and fury that had lay dormant in the boy since Phindar began to fully emerge.

* * *

Bruck watched as his master sent the lift containing their enemies down to the sublevels. Both he and Xanatos had waited a long time for their revenge and now it was upon them. As if he read his thoughts, Xanatos turned to him and smiled.

"I know the thirst you feel, but we mustn't kill them yet."

"**_What!_** Isn't that what your whole plan is for?"

"Eventually, yes. But for now, Kenobi will serve my purpose…very, very well. And this will cause my old master much more pain then any death I could devise for him. They will die, Bruck…just not right away." (dun dun dun!-evil chuckle)

* * *

The lift shook its passengers one final time, and then was still. Obi-Wan glanced around quickly, then turned his gaze back on his comatose friend. Qui-Gon had made no movement, and the confused boy was by now in a state of real panic. Before he could move or think, the door of the lift flew open. The boy closed his offended eyes from the hurtful light. He felt someone grab his arms and pull him away from Qui-Gon. Letting out an inarticulate roar of fury, he pushed the person away with a shove that was as mental as it was physical. Insensible to what he had done, Obi-Wan crawled back over to his friend and held onto him for dear life.

Xanatos watched as the mindless boy Force-shoved Bruck away from him and crawled back to protect Jinn. An evil smirk stained his lips as he realized the amount of anger and frustration growing in the confused apprentice. If he could be turned…it would break his former master, as well as provide him with a singularly adapt pupil.

"What do _you_ think you can do? You have no memories, nothing. The man who is suppose to protect you is unconscious and can't even take care of himself. Now, he's left you to fend for yourself. He's _left_ you." Obi-Wan glared at the dark man standing threateningly above him and his prone master.

"He hasn't left me! And he didn't mean to hit his head. He was trying to protect me, and…and k-keep me from being scared." The smirk became wider.

"Well, he seems to have fallen down on the job, shall we say. He certainly isn't protecting you."

"That's not his fault! Leave us alone!"

"Sorry kid, but I have no intention of doing that. Bruck, get over here." Obi-Wan's head whipped around to take in the white haired boy stalking menacingly towards him.

"Who are you? What are you doing? Stop!"

(thought about ending it here-I personally LOVE cliffhangers-but decided to give out more info...so read on!)

* * *

Xanatos smiled as he surveyed the scene in front of him. His old master was tied to a pipe, head bowed over his chest, still unconscious. The brat was tied hand and foot, lying on the floor some distance from his master. He had not made a sound since regaining consciousness, just stared wide-eyed at his insensible master.

"Now, young Kenobi, I have a proposition for you. Or in small words that you can understand, I want you to do something for me. The reason you would do this would be to keep me from killing your master."

"NO! You can't kill Qui-Gon!"

"Then, I guess you'll have to help me."

"Never! You're bad, I know you are. I can feel it." Xanatos was surprised by the Jedi student's words. His information indicated that the boy's memory loss had caused him to lose all knowledge of the Force and how to use it.

"I'll let you think about this, then I'll come back. If you don't help me, boy, then you can watch as I kill your friend." The dark man left the room, leaving the dim lit room to the two prisoners. As soon as the door closed, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He knew he would never be able to get Qui-Gon and himself out of this mess, only Qui-Gon could. Releasing a deep breath, he reached for the bond Qui-Gon had shown him the night before. The presence he felt was different from the one he had touched previously. It was muted, unenergetic. Worriedly, he screamed at the Jedi through the Force.

/QUI-GON! Qui-Gon, please wake up! Please Qui-Gon, I'm frightened. Y-you told me you would pro-protect me. Please, I can't do it on my own./ The final words were spoken in barely a whisper. The young apprentice did not know what to do. He felt it was wrong to help the dark man, but he could never allow his friend and companion to be killed. Not if he could stop it.

* * *

The grey that had enclosed the elder Jedi's mind was complete and almost solid. He was not unconscious any longer; however, he was defenitlynot awake. Some part of his mind was urging him to awake, that there was something he needed to do, but his mind and body did not want to cooperate. Suddenly, a scream broke through his otherwise silent world. /QUI-GON/ The Jedi Master immediately began drawing on the Force, trying to push the fog of his head injury from his mind so he could awake. Faintly, he could still hear and feel his Padawan's call through their bond. The Jedi winced when he heard the young, confused boy stutter through the bond when he reminded the unconscious master of his promise to protect him. With the thought of his broken promise driving him, Qui-Gon's mind cleared and he raised his aching head.

/Obi-Wan/ Bright blue eyes snapped open and latched on the alert figure in front of him.

/Qui-Gon? Your awake! Are you alright/

/Yes, Obi-Wan. I'm fine. Now, we need to see about getting these ropes off us and getting out of here. What happened, young one? Why are we tied up/

/I don't know. There was a dark man and a boy about my age. They opened the door and tried to pull me away. I…I did something and the person flew away from me. Then the dark man started saying how you had not kept your promise and how you had left me. But I knew you hadn't meant to. You hit your head, but not because you wanted to. Then the next thing I know we're tied up here and the dark man is threatening to k-kill you if I don't help me. I didn't know what to do, Qui-Gon. I…I…I…I./ Throughout the whole exchange, Qui-Gon had been working at the rope that bound him both with his wrists and the Force. When the bonds finally fell away, he quickly made his way over to the bound boy and started on the knots.

/It's alright, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. It's all going to be okay now. You've got to believe that. As soon as these ropes are loosened, we will make our escape. Shhhhh, young one./ The boy had whimpered, and Qui-Gon thought it was because of the welts raising up from the knots that had been tied so cruelly. Then he saw a picture, half emotions form in the boy's mind. /The dark man won't hurt you, I promise./ Innocent blue eyes regarded him, then the boy nodded, slightly, but enough. Soon the ropes loosened and the boy sat up. Wrapping his small arms around the larger Jedi, he held on for dear life and had no intention of letting go. Qui-Gon allowed the embrace for a moment, but time was precious.

"Obi-Wan, we need to get out of here before the dark man comes back. And I can't do that if you hang on to me like this. Can you let go of me?" Slowly, reluctantly, the fearful boy released his hold on the older Jedi. When Qui-Gon was free, he worked quickly to discover an escape route for himself and the boy. He was loath to use the lift, as he was sure that was the route their attackers would be using. Therefore, he searched hurriedly for an alternate exit. Finally, frustrations lead his gaze above.

"Young one, if I lifted you up, could you crawl through the air vents with me? We won't crawl far, but that way we don't met the dark man in the lift tube." The boy eyed the grate dubiously, but even he realized they had little or no other choice.

"Ok." Using the Force, Qui-Gon quickly lifted his young apprentice up to the dark opening. As soon as he was assured that his young charge had a firm grip on edge, he let go of his connection and watched as the small body scurried up into the duct. Sensing the boy was far enough into the duct, the older Jedi lifted himself up and pulled himself in. He quickly found the trembling body, and gave the dust covered hand a quick squeeze. Then he turned his senses outward until he discovered where in the great building they were. Planting the direction they needed to go in his Padawan's mind, they began the laborious task of crawling to their freedom.

After several minutes of dust chocking travel, they came to the first grate opening into the Temple. Stopping, for a moment to rest, the Jedi Master almost laughed at the irony of the situation. Not that long ago, his apprentice had done just this on the ship taking them to Bandomeer. Qui-Gon gave the grate a quick push with the Force, then slowly lowered the boy onto the floor beneath. Gracefully leaping out to stand beside his apprentice, he wrapped one strong arm about the boy's shoulder.

"We need to head up to the council chamber. They must be searching for us. We've been missing for a good two hours at least." The old man and the young one both headed as fast as they could down the halls. Both were wary of taking another lift, so they were forced to clamber up vast amounts of stairs. Finally, they reached the atrium on the entrance level of the Temple. Calmly, Qui-Gon walked up to the Jedi manning the front desk.

"I need a line to the Council chamber."

"Master Jinn! Everyone has been looking for you! Where have you been?"

"My apprentice and I need to discuss this with the Council." The being paused, then nodded. Soon, Qui-Gon was talking to a holo of his old master.

"Safe, you and Obi-Wan are?"

"Yes, master. I believe we should speak to the Council about this as soon as possible, but both Obi-Wan and myself are admittedly reluctant to ride another lift. Could you send Mace to escort us up?"

"Fine, this will be. Close to you, Master Windu is. Send him to your level immediately, I will." When the transmission ended, Qui-Gon found himself under the intense gaze of his Padawan.

"Master Mace is coming? And was that the little green guy from the pool?" Shooting a look at the receptionist, who was staring at his young charge as if he had lost his mind, he knelt before the boy.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. Master Mace is coming to make sure the 'bad man' does not come back and try to take us again." He was about to say more, when the dark-skinned Jedi strode up quickly to them. Kneeling down next to them, he glanced at Qui-Gon, then put one strong, dark hand on the light colored hair of young Obi-Wan.

"You all right, Obi?" The young boy nodded, and smiled up at the kindly master. "Then let's get you two adventurers to the chamber without anymore mishaps." All three of them climbed into a lift and were whisked straight up to the Council Chamber.

* * *

Evil Xanatos! More coming soon! 


	18. Light and Dark

Enjoy and please review!

Don't own Star Wars or Obi or Qui sigh

* * *

Chapter 18: Light and Dark

Holding fast to Qui-Gon's hand, Obi-Wan was led to the middle of the circular room. Mace Windu took his seat next to Yoda, and another set of eyes was added to the great number staring at the two Jedi in the center. Obi-Wan clung tighter to his master's hand, and stepped sideways until he was leaning up against the taller man.

"Not here to scare you, are we, young one. Only to find out how you are doing, we wished. Better, are you feeling?" A slight nod. "Nightmares, you still have?" Another nod, then a glance up at his master.

"I keep a half open link with him all night. When he begins to have a nightmare, I can instantly know and wake him up before they become worse."

"Able to learn to link to your master, you have?" Obi-Wan nodded again, then began to relax. He did not realize this was from the masters all pouring waves of calm and peace into his tense body. "Do this to another, you think you can?" Qui-Gon stepped forward, taking his young charge with him.

"We have never attempted that."

"Know he should when another is in his mind. Know what it feels like."

"We need to take this slow. He does not remember any of his previous training; he is like a first year initiate and you expect him to do these things? I agree, we need to make sure he is protected, but we should help him not pressure and frighten him." Wide, blue eyes traveled from one being to the next, trying to make sense of the talk waging around him. Though he understood little of what was going on, he latched on to the fact that they were asking him to do something.

"I can try." All eyes turned to him, and he quickly ducked behind his master.. Yet he spoke still, "I can try." Yoda and Qui-Gon exchanged a glance and finally the younger master nodded once. Carefully pulling the hidden boy from behind him, he motioned for him to sit cross-legged on the floor and joined him.

"Young one, attempt we will to go into your mind. Feel us, you must. To stop us, you must try. Help you, Qui-Gon will."

Light blue eyes shifted to darker ones, and held there. Soon, the lost boy could feel his master in his mind. A small smile broke on his face, he always felt safe and at home when this happened. Suddenly, another mind was in his. He reached out slightly to touch it, then drew back. This was not his master. Gently, but firmly, he pushed them out. Adi Gallia's eyes flew open and she nodded to Yaddle to begin. None of the masters were trying hard to stay in the young boy's mind, but merely teaching him how it felt. Finally, it was Mace Windu's and Yoda's turns. Mace slipped in and almost immediately hit resistance. Pulling out, he nodded to Yoda. Before Yoda's eyes could shutter close, however, Obi-Wan's face twisted in pain as Qui-Gon mirrored his expression. Briefly touching the young boy's mind, Yoda could sense another presence, one he was not familiar with. Lending his aid to Qui-Gon, they succeeded in forestalling the strange mind's advance into young Obi-Wan's. Yoda was more then pleased to sense Obi-Wan contributing in his own small way.

First Yoda, then Obi-Wan and finally Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered open. While the two masters related what had happened to the rest of the council, Obi-Wan took deep breaths. He felt as if he had run for a long time and had not been able to catch his breath. His mind also ached, as if someone had beat it. He allowed his head to fall into his hands, and moaned slightly as one council member's voice rose. Qui-Gon sensed his distress and asked that the meeting be closed so his apprentice could rest. Windu took one look at the hunched figure on the floor, and quickly closed the meeting.

Both Mace and Yoda walked the two Jedi back to their suite of rooms. Obi-Wan quickly asked to be excused, and left the three older masters to talk over what had occurred that day. Qui-Gon quickly outlined all he knew of the lift experience. Finally, Mace voiced what the others were thinking.

"Who would do such a thing here? Qui, you say Obi-Wan says he saw a 'dark man' down there. I just can't believe that. We would have sensed a dark Jedi or anything like that here."

"Unless, shielding he is." The darker man frowned thoughtfully. Qui-Gon voiced what had been troubling him.

"Obi-Wan mentioned a boy about his age. Could this be an initiate?" The small, green master frowned and rubbed his chin as he considered his former Padawan's words.

"Wish to think ill of our students, we do not. Still, possible this is. Master Windu, look into this, you will. Show Obi-Wan groups of students, we can. Pick out his attacker, he might."

"And if not?" The expressive ears fell slightly.

"Then work harder, we must. In danger, young Obi-Wan could be."

* * *

The next day found Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan working in one of the many training rooms in the Temple. Qui-Gon and the Council had decided it was in Obi-Wan's best interests to learn some basic defensive measures using the Force. Now that he had apparently gained a rudimentary knowledge of how to use the bond, Qui-Gon was going to teach him how to send a solid wall of Force at an opponent.

"Ok, Obi-Wan. You've experienced the Force before. You've used the bond a lot, but this is a little different. We Jedi can also concentrate the Force and make it an invisible…solid. We use this to push things out of the way, or to peaceably keep someone away from us. For now, we will concentrate on the later." Wide blue eyes blinked, then nodded. "First, I want to show you what it feels like. I promise, it will be just a small shove; I won't hurt you." Once his Padawan had nodded his consent, the Jedi Master gathered a small concentration of the Force and gently sent it towards his student. He watched as Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he stumbled back from the invisible shove. Letting his hand fall back to his side, the older Jedi made his way to his student. His concern heightened when he saw that Obi-Wan would not look him fully in the face.

"Young one? Is something wrong?" A shake of the head greeted him. He waited; they had already had a talk about honesty and how Obi-Wan should not lie to him in anyway or shade the truth in the slightest. Slowly, the small head nodded. "What?"

"Isn't it bad?"

"What, Obi-Wan?"

"The…push. It feels bad." Qui-Gon still did not understand.

"You didn't like when I pushed you?"

"No! Yes! I mean… when I do it, it feels bad." Qui-Gon's incomprehension rapidly changed to fear.

"When you do it? Have you done this before, Obi-Wan?" The tall man was kneeling beside the young boy, voice calm but with a firm tone.

"Yes, twice. Once to…the bad man. He hurt Duenna…then suddenly he was flying. I also threw the bad boy away, he was trying to move me away from you." At these final words, he hung his head. Somehow, he knew he had done a bad thing and he knew Qui-Gon would be disappointed in him.

Qui-Gon's mind was racing. Twice Obi-Wan had used the Force to push away stronger people; both times while experiencing fear and anger. They would have to discuss the two sides of the Force much sooner then he had expected. He would **not** lose this sweet, wonderful boy to the Dark Side.

"Why don't we call it a day and take a walk around the fountains?" The walk seemed to help the younger Jedi; by the time they reached the enormous room, he was straining against the older man's firm grip. Laughing, Qui-Gon let him go and he was off, running to the large waterfall. He would occasionally glance back, checking if his master was still coming. As soon as he reached his destination, he pulled his boots off and dangled his feet in the water. Carefully, Qui-Gon sat down close to the bank, and watched his student.

"Obi-Wan, we need to talk about something." The boy turned his head immediately to his guardian. His tone brooked no refusal. Pushing himself away from the bank, he made his way over and sat next to Qui-Gon.

"How did you feel when you pushed those two people away?"

"I was mad…"

"No, I mean what did you feel after you had pushed them?" He watched as the young boy's brow creased as he thought hard.

"I…I was scared. It didn't feel…good…right." Qui-Gon let out a quick sigh of relief. Obi-Wan had not enjoyed the use of the Force through anger.

"I'm glad; it's not suppose to feel good, young one. We should have talked about this sooner, but…" He felt the smaller hand steal into his own callused one. He smiled down at his young charge. "There are two sides to the Force, Obi-Wan. There is the light side…and the dark side." Qui-Gon watched as his charge attempted to grasp this idea.

"Good and evil?"

"Yes, young one. When one is at peace, wants justice not revenge, fights with honor and strength then they use the light side of the Force. It guides us and aides us, but it does not control. The dark side, however, twists everything. It always appears to be the easiest path, but will only bring pain, suffering, and death. When one gives into their fears, anger, or take revenge the dark side is there waiting. But, once you give in, it will consume you." Qui-Gon could tell the boy was trying to take all of this in. The next question voiced would throw the older Jedi.

"Have I been…consumed?" Qui-Gon's heart broke as the fear in the young Jedi's voice. Grabbing the trembling body and hugging it close to him, he could not speak for a time but murmured soothing nothings. Finally, cradling the younger boy's head, he moved so they could face each other.

"That you would ask that tells me you aren't. Oh, Obi-Wan, your light shines too brightly to be extinguished! No, young one, you are still with the light."


	19. The Return of the Dark Man

Hey everyone! I just had to go ahead and post another chapter, cuz some people expressed a wish to continue the story ASAP. I aim to please, so, here you are. Plus, I've been dying to find out what all you all think about the next several chapters. Depending on how well my writer of future chapters go, new chapters should come pretty regularly. Please remember though, it's finals right around the corner, so, unfortunately academics come first. _sigh_ Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know the good, bad and the ugly. _smile_

Miss Elizabeth P.S. No ownership of Star Wars has dropped into my lap yet. One can dream I suppose...

* * *

Chapter 19: The Return of the Dark Man 

For a week, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan worked harder at shielding and at controlled Force pushes. Mace and Adi Gallia, who came by at times to help retrain the boy, were amazed at the progress he was making. They were all pleased to see the trust the young, confused Jedi was gaining as the days went by. Despite hopes, there had still be no breakthrough in the doctors' research, and many gave up on Obi-Wan ever regaining his memories. Qui-Gon, however, would not be discouraged, and worked hard to keep the young boy's spirits up. The council put Mace Windu in charge of the investigation into the two dark men Obi-Wan had seen in the basement of the Temple, but for now, there were no leads.

Obi-Wan himself, was torn between a constant state of confusion and a sense that his world was beginning to make a modicum of sense. He enjoyed his teaching sessions with his master and the fun they always had afterwards. Mace and Adi were rapidly becoming daily visitors and Bant was always there to cheer him up.

One day, Qui-Gon was requested to appear in front of the Council. Not wanting to leave the young boy, who still did not know many things, he arranged for Bant to have the day off from classes so she could watch over his apprentice. The two children were happily playing with cubes of different sizes that they floated with the force. These were generally used only in the crèche, but since Obi-Wan needed to relearn and practice his skills, Qui-Gon had borrowed a set from the crèche masters. Bant was laughing as Obi-Wan attempted to build a tower by force-floating the cubes one on top of the other, because he did not have enough control yet and the tower kept falling down. Obi-Wan, feeling a little frustrated, sent a couple of the floating cubes raining down on his friend's head. This soon devolved into all out war with the cubes being force-shoved around the room. Between laughs, the young Mon Calamari girl heard the com beep.

"Truce! I mean, Obi-Wan, stop a moment so I can answer the com." Realizing his friend was telling him to stop, Obi-Wan pulled back the force and the cubes all came tumbling to the ground. Still laughing, Bant answered the com.

"Jinn-Kenobi residence." She was shocked to see Bruck flicker onscreen. "Bruck, want do you want?"

"Bant, that's no way to talk to a Jedi. Especially if they have a job to do. I was told to inform Master Jinn and…Obi-Wan that one of the healers thinks they've made a breakthrough and want his presence there ASAP."

"We'll be right down."

* * *

A couple minutes later found the two teenagers on a lift, having hurried to get ready so they could hear what the healer had to say. Watching the doors close behind him, Obi-Wan sighed. He wished Qui-Gon was here with him. He liked Bant, but lifts still frightened him and he did not like to be away from Qui-Gon for any length of time. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the lift slowing to a halt and the doors thrown open. Frowning, Bant edged her way out of the lift, Obi-Wan close behind. 

"We're no where near the Healer's Wing. Guess we'll have to take the stairs. Come on Obi, I know a short cut through the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

"The pretty place?" Clapping his hands, the boy scurried after the laughing girl, as they continued their journey. Soon they passed through the door and into the rainforest thriving inside the building of durasteel and framework. Bant had to constantly watch her older friend as he had a tendency to find something he did not remember seeing before and wander off to get a better look.

"Hold onto my hand, Obi-Wan. We need to hurry so we can get to the healers and see if they've found your memories." Nodding, the taller boy slipped his hand trustingly into her hand, which had turned clammy with anticipation and nervousness. There was no specific warning coming to her through the Force, but just an overall sense of…off. After walking for several minutes, the two children found themselves standing beside the huge waterfall that lay at the heart of the room. Here, Bant paused a moment and allowed the older boy to watch the water tumble into the otherwise serene pool. While he took in the beauty around them, she was watching his eager eyes. Even when he was thinking and processing information, there was still a blankness, an emptiness that permeated his expressive eyes.

A sudden noise caused both of them to turn around. Bant's eyes grew wider as she gazed confused on the initiate standing in front of her.

"Bruck, what are you doing here?"

"I was…sent by…the healers to find both of you. They thought you would be there by now."

"The lift opened on this floor, and since…the pervious trouble, I thought it best to take Obi-Wan the long way. That way we couldn't be caught on a lift."

"Very practical of you, young initiate." Bant's skin crawled as the soft, mocking voice floated over to her. But she could see no one else. Bruck had not spoke them, so who had? She suddenly found that Obi-Wan had pressed himself against her, holding her hand in a death grip. His wide, empty eyes were terrified and fixed on Bruck.

"You…you bad! You with the dark man!" Bant swung her gaze over to the older initiate, who was standing with his arms folded looking coldly down on the quivering boy.

"Bruck?"

"Oh come on, Bant. Would you believe some idiot who doesn't even really know who he is or a Jedi initiate?"

"Obi-Wan is a Jedi Apprentice." Bruck's scoff echoed through the peaceful chamber.

"Obi-Wan a Jedi Apprentice, that's rich." Bant had her answer; perhaps not verbally, but Bruck's entire presence radiated evil and she remembered how he had pulled Obi-Wan away from her and locked him in the training room. **Where he had gone into convulsions…locked him…** Quickly Bant's eyes scanned the walls, but she already knew what she would find, the doors, normally wide open to welcome everyone to the sanctuary, were now closed and probably locked.

Slowly, she began backing away from the white-haired boy. Holding tightly to her friend's hand, she quickly opened herself completely to the Force. If she hadn't, she would have never ducked in time. Pulling Obi-Wan down with her, they barely missed the lightsaber blade that sliced above their heads.

"Very good, fish girl. Much faster then I would have guessed you could be." The young Calamarian said nothing, only steadily met his gaze. Being called a "fish" was a great insult to the Calamarians, but looking at this man clocked in darkness figuratively and literally, she expected it was the tip of the iceberg. "So, the boy with no memories has a babysitter. How nice. My old master must be watchful after the incident in the lift."

"You are the dark man." It really was not much of a guess on her part; the man had practically spelled it out for her and Obi-Wan had given it away by letting out a half-shriek and huddling against her. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm evil. I'm the bad boogie man the masters tell you about. Take your pick, young fish. Mostly I just want this one." Here he gestured to Jinn's apprentice, who shrank back further from him. Obi-Wan, maybe because he had barely a rudimentary knowledge of the Force but trained reflexes, could sense much more from the man then Bant could. To Bant, his mind was locked down tight with heavy Force shields. To Obi-Wan, he was almost projecting his evil thoughts. Bant, Bant was an obstacle. One that was about to be removed.

"Move!" Bant, shocked by the first word Obi-Wan had spoken since this incident had moved to worse, obeyed without thought. She moved just in time, as Xanatos sent a Force wall toward her. Instead of catching the sole audience member, his push threw Obi-Wan over a bench and two rows of bushes to land beside the wide, deep pool. Bant fared no better, for Obi-Wan's hasty plan of removing her from the middle of the danger sent her straight into Bruck's hands.

"I have her, Xanatos."

"Good, Bruck. She may be of some use." With this, two chips of ice turned their gaze to take in the young boy, struggling bravely to his knees. Moving over to capture the confused boy, he left the two initiates by themselves.

"Bruck, how can you do this? That man is evil! This goes against everything you have ever been taught!"

"And look where that teaching left me. No master would take me! Yet, Oafy-Wan got the best damn teacher in the entire Order. I'm worth ten of him, yet the Great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn never gave me a second look!" Bant gazed sadly up at him.

"If that is what you believe, then all is understood." He sneered down at the younger Jedi.

"What's that suppose to mean?" With Jedi calm, she held his eyes.

"It means that you have not listened to any of the masters or your teachers."

* * *

Xanatos was please to see his former master's apprentice struggling to sit up. He had hoped the force shove would briefly relieve him of his fighting spirit. 

"So, young apprentice, where is your master now? Why isn't he protecting you, like he promised? Why leave you in the care of an initiate, a younger child then yourself, unless….ah of course, he's tired of a clingy Padawan; one that knows nothing…and is good for nothing." Stormy eyes glared at him, eyes that for a moment seemed more like the young man he had met on Bandomeer.

"That's not true. You lie! You are a bad man, and my master will find you." The words were spoken with such convection that the dark Jedi wondered for a second if the Jedi were closer on his tail then he believed. He cleared these doubts away quickly, however. He was smarter then any of those Jedi fools. He would wreak his vengeance and they would never know what hit them…not until the very end.

"Believe what you will, stupid boy! But the fact is, I have you and your friend and I can do whatever I like to you." The boy might have lost his memories, he thought, but he had learned enough to worry about that statement.

"Wh-what are you going to do with us?" Xanatos allowed an evil smirk to play briefly across his face, then schooled his expression back to a blank slate.

"Why nothing. At least, not if you cooperate." He noticed the flash of stubbornness on the young boy's face. "Oh, you'll cooperate, young Obi-Wan. Because if you don't, your little fish friend will not make it to apprenticeship." The once blue eyes were now a steely grey as they glared up at the dark soul towering threateningly above him. Obi-Wan could not even say to himself why he fought so hard against this man, all he knew was that his very presence doused the light in his soul like a flood of icy water. Yet, could he live with himself if he allowed this bad man to hurt his friend? Would a Jedi let that happen?

"I can't. Qui-Gon wouldn't like it." Though he muttered it softly, the dark Jedi heard him all the same.

"Qui-Gon isn't here right now. He doesn't have to know. He's not here to protect you, Obi-Wan; only you can protect yourself…and your friend. Are you willing to risk your friend's life?" Grey eyes awash in a sea of tears stared back at him, giving him his only answer.

* * *

Bant shifted painfully from the position she had held for the last half-hour. After a few minutes, the dark man had returned with Obi-Wan. The Calamarian had been devastated to see how defeated her friend had looked. With barely a glance at her, he had walked by, stiffly with the older man's hand resting on his shoulder. Bruck, who she vowed deeper with every passing minute to report to the council, had taken her down to one of the sublevels and was now standing guard over his pinioned opponent. Despite her predicament, her thoughts were solely on her friend, who was unaccounted for. With one last stiff movement to a slightly better spot, she took a deep breath and attempted to let free her frustrations and anxieties. Gathering the force around her, she began to difficult task, for most initiates, to contact someone through the force.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked silently into the suite of rooms he shared with his master. Just as he had expected, Qui-Gon was on the couch, waiting for his apprentice's return.

"Obi-Wan! Where've you been?" The Jedi master could not wait long enough for an answer, but was already off the couch and gathering his apprentice into his strong arms. Hugging the boy fiercely, he then let go so he could see his face. "Where were you, Obi-Wan?" Silently, the young boy sighed. He did not want to lie to his master. His master had saved him! How could he even think about lying to him? But…if he told him the truth, Bant would die. The dark man had said so, and Obi-Wan knew without a doubt that he would do it. And no matter what, Obi-Wan knew he could not live with her blood on his hands.

"Bant and I went to the…water room. We didn't know when you'd come back, and I…I was getting bored." Blue eyes, so empty and innocent despite the untruth echoing around them, were unable to look up into the kind face above them. "Sorry, master." Obi-Wan himself was unsure if that had been part of the lie, or if he had tried to apologize for lying to Qui-Gon. A part of him wished desperately for the Jedi master to peer into his heart and find him out; but it was not to be.

"That's alright, Obi-Wan. I can understand you not wanting to be cooped up in here all day long. I was gone for a long time, I'm sorry about that. Where's Bant though? I was wanting to ask her some things." Obi-Wan's mind stopped cold. He would have to lie again!

Trying desperately to stick as close to the truth as possible, he said, "Oooh, she had um things to do. She met a…a…not a friend, but someone…"

"An acquaintance, young one?"

"Yeah! An acquaintance," he stumbled over it a bit, "and had to go with them." Essentially, it was the truth, but Obi-Wan knew it for what it was.

"Well, as long as she was sure you knew the way back."

"Oh, yeah, Bant's been teaching me. I knew how to get here."

"Well, I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow then. Are you hungry, young one?" Wordlessly, the apprentice nodded and watched as his master left the room to prepare the evening meal. After a moment, the bright-eyed boy ran across the sitting room into his bedroom. Turning his back on the door sliding shut, he threw himself on his bed and wept quietly. The lost boy was so scared, and he did not know what to do or where to turn. Somehow he knew it was only going to get worse; the dark man was going to find him again tomorrow and tell him what he was going to have to do to save his friend. Tonight was going to be the longest one in his short memory.


	20. The Lost

I can't help it, I just got to continue the two chapters at a time thing...though this may be the last time. But i've told myself that the last three times so-Anywho, please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: don't own Star Wars nor it's characters

* * *

Chapter 20: The Lost

The next day at breakfast, Obi-Wan wracked his empty mind desperately, trying to find some way out of his predicament, but nothing presented itself. He was going to have to lie again.

"Qui-Gon?" The older Jedi smiled across the table at him.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Blue eyes glanced briefly up then back down at the table.

"Bant…wanted to meet me at the big pool in the pretty place. Can I?" Qui-Gon's brow briefly furrowed as he regarded his apprentice. Something seemed slightly odd right now, as if the Force were whispering something to him too softly for words to be made out. But with nothing concrete, he could not say no.

"She'll come and get you, won't she?" Trying desperately not to squirm, Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Bant…said it would be easier for her to meet me there. She has a class or something beforehand. I know my way there from here, I'll be fine." He could tell as he said it that Qui-Gon was not persuaded.

"Obi-Wan, I don't think it's a good idea for you to wonder the halls by yourself yet. It's not that I don't trust you, but you really don't remem…remember many things, young one. I just want to make sure you're safe." Before Obi-Wan knew what was happening, he was standing up, both hands having been slammed down on the table, and were now resting there, clenched into fists.

"You know, just because I was stupid enough to get caught and lost my memory, that doesn't mean I'm totally worthless! I'm not some baby who needs their hand held to walk to the bathroom! Bant's younger then me and I've been babysitted by her! Why can't all of you leave me alone!" Even as he said these words, he was appalled at what he heard coming from his mouth. He had not meant to say any of that. His level of frustration had exceeded their limit, too much was being expected of him. Bant's life lay in his-now-inexperienced hands, and he himself was being forced into doing something bad by the dark man. If he told anyone, asked anyone to take this burden from him, Bant would die. Before his master could notice his eyes fill with tears, he pushed away from the table and headed towards the door.

Keeping his back to the room, he paused in the open doorway and said, "I'll leave my comlink on, in case you need to get ahold of me. I…I should be back in a few hours. I…I'm…sorry." The last was covered by the door sliding back into place and Qui-Gon did not hear it.

Running down several hallways, the poor boy stopped, leaned against a wall, and slide down to sprawl on the floor. He chest heaved from more then just running and silent tears cascaded down his cheeks. He hated this! He hated everything about this whole horrid mess! He hated himself for being so weak and giving into the schemes of the dark man. His mind and heart raged as he desperately tried to find a way out of his predicament. The answer he was to receive was the one he had least wanted.

"Hello, little Jedi." His watery gaze shot up to find the evil sneer of Xanatos above him, hidden in the hood of a Jedi robe. "Boy, walk with me as if we were talking about something important." His heart plummeted as he fell into step beside the imposter. After walking for several minutes with the charlatan talking quietly with him whenever someone walked by, they arrived at a small mediation room. Closing and locking the door behind him, he turned around quickly and pinned the boy against the far wall. "Do we have a deal, boy! Or are you willing to let your dear friend die because of you?" Sad, blue eyes remained fixed on the ground in front of them. After a long pause, the choice was made.

"Yes."

"Yes, you'll do it or yes, your friend can die?"

"Yes, I'll do it! If you hurt my friend…"

"You'll what? What can you do? What can you remember to do? I believe that is what got you in this situation to begin with. Very well. Bruck will meet you outside the utility closet beside the room with the pool in one hour. Be there."

* * *

Bruck angrily scuffed his boot across the beautiful marble, leaving a long dark mark over the rippling stone. He stopped immediately as the sound of running feet assaulted his ears. Giving a quick sideways glance, he saw Kenobi, hurrying towards him.

"You were almost late."

"But I wasn't." Having nothing to say to this, Bruck shrugged and, using a quick manipulation of the Force, unlocked the door. Letting the door slide shut behind them, he made his way to the back of the small room, Kenobi trailing along behind. He gestured quickly to the grill above their heads.

"There. Climb up to the first horizontal tube then keep crawling right. After the fourth intersection of duct work, hang a left and pass two intersections. Open the third grill you find down the right passage and you'll be in the room. First make sure that no one's in there." Blue eyes grew grey with frustration.

"I figured that."

"Just wanted to be sure. You once had experience in stuff like this, but I guess that's all gone now, right? Anyway, it's a straight shot from the grill to the pedestal. Grab the object and come back the same way. Think you got it?" Kenobi looked up from the floor.

"Yeah." With a nod, Bruck left, having promised Xanatos to watch the fish girl while the theft was going on. He figured the ex-Jedi wanted to be close to the action, in case anything went wrong. As the lift carried him down to the bowels of the Temple, he smiled evilly. Oafy-Wan was going to steal from the Temple for his master's dark side apprentice. You had to admire the mind of Xanatos.

* * *

Obi-Wan stopped at the second intersection to catch his breath. He had been crawling up, down, and all around for the past half-hour. He was having to go slow, because he had discovered, almost too late, that crawling fast caused loud echoes to ring through the ducts. Fearing discovery, he had slowed his pace to a slow crawl. Wiping the sweat off his face, he was surprised when his fingers came in contact with wet eyes. Unknown to himself, he had left a trail of small tear drops along the metal duct. He did not want to do this, it was wrong to steal; but what choice did he have? All too soon, he arrived at the specified grate. Carefully, he eased the heavy metal grate out of position, until there was enough room for him to slip down to the ground. Landing lightly, he eased himself upright and glanced quickly around. The metal room was bare of all decoration; lacking even windows and a visible door. The room was designed to keep the object away from others. Obi-Wan cautiously walked over to the pedestal in the center of the floor. He was careful lest the echo of his footsteps should alert the council members only three doors down meditating between meetings. He was also careful to shield his thoughts, as Qui-Gon was teaching him and as the dark man had told him to do. Standing directly in front of the podium, he at first saw nothing. Suddenly, he saw a small, insignificantcrystal clamped firmly against the smooth stone top. While he searched for some way to slip it out from under the strong metal clasps, he wondered what was so special about a small crystal.

What he could not know, because Xanatos had not told him, was that the object he was to steal was a data crystal containing the only known pieces of Sith knowledge left in the universe. The Jedi masters had taken it from the lair of the last Sith nearly 1000 years ago and now guarded it, so that it might not fall into evil hands. The room could only be entered by a special door which only the senior Jedis knew about; indeed few people knew this room existed. Xanatos had learned about while an apprentice under Qui-Gon. A Jedi that had turned to the dark side had attempted to retrieve the crystal, and Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice had ended up being the final defense against him. In the end, to save Xanatos' life, the Jedi master had been forced to kill the former Jedi and the crystal was safe. Until Xanatos turned. Ever since that fateful night, he had plotted and schemed how to obtain this knowledge, for with it he could put an end to the Jedi and become one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. He and Bruck, though Bruck did not know about the crystal, had known how they had to obtain the data crystal but they could not do it themselves. Despite excellent shielding, the Jedi masters would almost certainly sense something and quickly investigate. With the memory-wiped boy, though, basic shielding kept him for broadcasting his thoughts; however, since there was few thoughts or memories, he should be harder to sense then others. There was a good chance of Qui-Gon Jinn's current apprentice succeeding in the theft.

* * *

Qui-Gon exited the Council Room, mind and heart uneasy. He and the councilor members had spent two fruitless hours discussing a problem on a small planet on the Outer Rim. Qui-Gon was the only Jedi who had been there previously, and was the only outsider who understood the culture and its people. He would have already been sent out there if not for Obi-Wan's situation. The council had finally grown weary of repeating itself at least twice for every question. The Jedi master had to admit, he was frustrated himself; this was not like him. But something was wrong, the Force was practically screaming at him. Yet he could not touch the heart of the problem. Feeling a gentle but firm tap on his knee, he dropped his gaze to his former master.

"Focused, you are not. Good, this is not."

"Yes, master."

"Worried, are you?"

"…Yes." The smaller being waited for a moment for a more in depth answer, but got nothing.

"Your apprentice, it is?"

"No…I don't know, Master." The large, green ears raised almost straight up.

"Know, you do not? At this time, know always, you should. Your apprentice now, he is where?"

"He should be with Bant; he told me he was meeting her in the Room of a Thousand Fountains today." Before, Yoda could answer, they both turned as running footsteps sounded behind them. They found a flustered teacher, out of breath, running towards them.

"You know Bant? Have you seen her?" Qui-Gon's dark blue eyes narrowed in worry.

"What do you mean?"  
"She's been missing since last night. She was suppose to meet two of her friends after spending the day with the hurt apprentice Kenobi. They came to me after waiting for two hours. We figured something had come up and she would head to her room and be in class the next morning; but she wasn't! She hasn't shown up for any of her classes today."

"Not like her, this is."

"Obi-Wan told me she was going to meet him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains today and would spend the day with him. I don't know her schedule, but…"

"Not the truth, Obi-Wan told you. Find him now, you must!"  
Closing his eyes, the revered Jedi master searched deep within himself to find the bond he shared with the young Jedi. Finding it, he gently touched it, but drew back quickly with an emotion akin to horror. His apprentice was surrounded by a dark and cold…fog. Something was terribly wrong. Eyes snapping open, he stared wide-eyed at the small master.

"We've got to get to him. Now!"

* * *

(dun dun dun dun dunnnnn!) Update will be soon, thank you for reading this chapter. 


	21. Together Yet Apart

LOOOOOOONG time no see! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry about this! A new plot bunny visited me and chased all the others away! (Die stupid plot, die!) I didn't want to post this chapter till a few more of them came into being...but after realising how much I've neglected this fic, I couldn't not post this. Hope you guys enjoy! I'll try to have another chapter up soon, but that will partly depend on Mace over here (bunny looks up at me with mischievious eyes and drooping ears-"don't be cute with me"). On to the Angst!

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

* * *

Chapter 21: Together yet apart

Obi-Wan climbed yet another air duct as he tried to escape from the scene of the crime. A crime, that was all it was; even with the best of intension, he had still stolen something from the Jedi who had tried to help him so much since Phindar. His worry for his friend had escalated since he had heard voices outside the vent that had once been his escape route. He was now stuck in the air system as he tried to find a new vent that would take him close to his original target. He could not be late, Bant's life depended on it.

* * *

Qui-Gon headed down yet another hallway, trying to reach out to his lost apprentice. The rest of the masters were out combing other parts of the Temple, yet all agreed that he was the only one likely to find the boy. Yet after an hour and a half of searching, the Jedi master wondered if even he would be able to discover the whereabouts of Obi-Wan. He could not believe that he could not sense his apprentice as more then a vague presence in the Force. The shielding around the boy was thick; he had not felt that much since the incident at Phindar. Obi-Wan's training had not been taught this high a level of shielding, he had to be doing it naturally. But why? Why would his apprentice lie to him and feel the need to hid his presence?

* * *

Xanatos waited impatiently for Bruck to contact him. The knowledge was so close, he could almost feel it. His victory was made all the more satisfying because that brat that had dared take his place was doing the dirty work for him. Ahhh, how his master would react when he discovered the terrible truth. Where was his apprentice? Bringing the downfall of the Jedi to his former apprentice. An evil sneer decorated the otherwise nice looking features of the dark man's countenance. The cocktail of irony and revenge tasted very good indeed.

The door suddenly swishing open broke his train of thought. Turning quickly around, he found Bruck staring at him with a look of fear.

"What is this? Why are you here?"

"The Jedi, their searching the Temple of Kenobi!"  
"They've found out!" Unconsciously, the dark Jedi sent a wall of hatred toward the prone figure lying in the corner. It whimpered once, then returned to unconsciousness.

"No. All they know is that he isn't where they thought he would be and Jinn discovered him shielding."

"Shielding?" He quickly focused on the small, confused mind and quickly pulled back out. Pain was building in the young mind, yet it had actively fought him when he had attempted to go in. There was no possible way the boy could have done that with all his training forgotten. What was going on?

* * *

Obi-Wan carefully climbed out of the vent in the disused hallway, and glanced around. He had no idea where he was or how to get back to where Bruck was waiting for him. He had to find him as soon as possible; Bant's life depended on him. Suddenly, voices around the corner sent him deeper into the shadows.

"Can't you feel it? It's been getting stronger since we came into this wing. He's got to be around here somewhere." Without pausing to think, the scared boy took off running in the opposite direction. He couldn't be found!

* * *

Qui-Gon nearly hurled the beeping comlink in the recycler before stabbing the acknowledge button.

"Jinn here."

"Qui, I've got a report of something being felt and heard roughly three levels up from you that might be Obi-Wan. If it is, I want you there."

"Thanks, Mace. I'm on my way." Without pause, he turned and headed toward the bank of lifts. A few seconds later and he had arrived on the suggested floor. Stretching out, he easily felt the frustration, confusion, and fear rolling off his apprentice like waves. Before he could make a move towards the origin of the storm of emotions though, the team of two Jedi knights found him.

"Master Jinn, we think he's about two hallways down from here. There are two other teams that are trying to keep him from going anywhere. We don't want to frighten him, but neither do we want to let him to escape and hurt himself."  
"Thank you. I'll head towards him; if you could fan out and make sure he can't run anywhere."

"Surely he won't once you get to him."

"Let's hope so." Troubled, the Jedi Master headed down the center corridor. Reaching the opening to the suggested hallway, he paused and reached out again. Yes, there was his lost Padawan, roughly seven meters from his position. Sending a gentle touch of the Force into the maelstrom, he slowly continued on his way. A few steps brought a huddled and broken figure into his sight. Again, he paused, this time crouching down a few feet from the boy.

"Obi-Wan." Despite the gentleness of his voice, the small body jerked before pulling further into itself. "Obi-Wan, it's alright young one; I'm here now. It's alright." Soon, he was right next to the huddled figure. "Tell me what's wrong, young one." He placed one hand on a shivering arm, but quickly withdrew it as a loud wail echoed off the walls. Desperately, the master placed one long finger under his apprentice's chin and gently lifted the head until he could see the blue eyes overflowing with tears. "Please, young one." Blue eyes tracked the lone tear that flowed into the beard that held the beginnings of grey for the older man.

"S-s-s-sorry." The tears pooled from the bright eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm no good! I'm not a Jedi, I'll never be a Jedi! Bant, Bant will die because of me! You hate me, the Jedi hate me!" His words came faster and faster as his chest tried desperately to pull enough oxygen into the overwrought body. Before he could continue, strong arms were pulling him close to a warm body and a gentle voice was murmuring soft, nice words.

"I'll never hate you, young one. Never! It will all be alright, Obi-Wan. It will!" After several minutes of this, the master had to think about another young Jedi who was in danger. "Obi-Wan, where is Bant?" A wail, almost a howl, came from the boy's throat and the Jedi master hugged him closer. But he had to find out; they had to find Bant. "Obi-Wan, I need to know. Please tell me."

"Do-don't know."

"You know something, young one. We need to find her."

"D-d-dark man has her!" The cry rang through the halls. Qui-Gon glanced up and found three Jedi teams gazing down solemnly on the heartbreaking scene before them.

"The dark man. The one who you saw during the elevator…" The head nodded violently into his chest. Rubbing one large hand over the shaking back, he murmured comforting nonsense.

Before he could ask his distraught Padawan anything more, running footsteps were heard coming down the hall. All eyes but Obi-Wan's turned to behold the Jedi initiate Bruck running towards them. He slowed, then stopped as he put together everything.

"Ummm, Mace sent me to see if you had found him yet. I'll go and let him know." Before he could turn around, though, watery blue eyes came to rest on him.

"YOU! I wasn't late! Don't hurt her! Where's Bant? Where's the dark man?" Bruck's hard eyes moved from Kenobi, struggling in his master's arms, to the Jedi knights gazing at him.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about!" Master Jinn was gazing at him with growing horror.

"Obi-Wan said there was a white haired boy with the dark man down there…it was you, wasn't it." Bruck took a step back, but got no further as two knights moved to either side of him.

"Are you going to believe me or some apprentice who wasn't smart enough to stop his memories from being taken from him. He's had it in for me since I got here!" One of the knights regarded him sadly.

"Those who loudly and forcefully cry their innocence without judgment laid, are often guilty. Besides, how can this boy 'have it in for you'? He can not even remember your name?" Bruck glared at him, but said nothing. What could he say? He was caught red handed, and nothing was going to save him. Except…

"I know where he might be keeping her."

* * *

Bruck walked down yet another hallway full of staring people, silently berating himself for being so stupid. Stupid for believing Obi-Wan would not mess up yet another thing; it was all _his_ fault that he was in this bad situation. But Xanatos would get him out, of this Bruck was sure. He glanced back again and saw his nemesis being gently carried by his master; a sight that caused the young boy to grit his teeth in anger. However, none of the Jedi around him knew yet what the confused boy carried in his tunic. The best was yet to come.

* * *

Xanatos stormed up and down the small, windowless room. His anger had risen sharply within the past few minutes, because not only had Obi-Wan been discovered before he could bring the Sith knowledge to him, but Bruck was now having to bring Jedi-including his hated former master-to Xanatos' hideout. Sparing a baleful glance at the small, pitiful body in the corner, a plan began to form in his head. It just might be time to give his dear, old master a wonderful surprise.

* * *

Before Bruck could lead them down the final hallway, Master Jinn stopped and turned to look down the hallway in the opposite direction. A young Twi'lek knight came up beside him.

"Master Jinn, sir. The initiate is leading us this way." The tall man nodded, but did not move. "Master…"

"Do you not feel it?" The pale red figure swiveled to face him, then turned back to gaze with a new sight down the hallway. No answer was needed; the lightsaber being pulled off her belt made it clear she had sensed it as well.

Leaning close to the revered master, she whispered into his ear, "I will lead three of the knights around to the other end of the hallway. When we're in position I'll let you know." Qui-Gon nodded and got the others ready on his side of the hallway. He was not happy about carrying his stricken apprentice into a potentially hostial situation, but could he leave him, especially with this initiate who was almost certainly involved? A hand on his shoulder provided the answer.

"Qui-Gon, I came as soon as I heard."

"Adi, you are Force-sent. Here, can you take him?" Gently, he placed his slumbering apprentice on her lap. He watched as one dark hand whispered over the sweaty hair before softly pushing it off the finally peaceful face. "We'll let you know if anything goes wrong."

"Just go, Qui-Gon. Find who has done this to him; find Initiate Bant." With a last, quick look, he was gone.

* * *

Xanatos knew the moment the Jedi had found his signature. He was unruffled, however, even though the scene would not be quite what he had planed, it was going to work out just fine. His ace in the hole was lying on the floor beside the far wall and Bruck would surely make his way here at any moment. Once they had the data, they would be invincible…he would be invincible, for Xanatos shared power with no one. As the door slide open behind him he allowed his face to slide into is normal sardonic expression.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, how unpleasant to meet you again so soon."

Qui-Gon's movements ceased as the cutting words reached his ears. He watched with dawning horror and understanding as the dark figure on the other side of the room turned slowly around to reveal his former apprentice wearing the black hooded clock with dark blue lining that he had on Bandomeer when last they met. So this was the dark man that his apprentice was so afraid of.

"Xanatos." The word became a curse in Qui-Gon's mouth. "You are behind all of this."

"As you say, _Master_ Jinn. I am behind this."

"Why are you doing this? What do you hope to gain by kidnapping initiates and scaring my apprentice?"

"Ahh, your apprentice. Not really himself right now, is he. Well, I did warn him. I told him he would only get hurt; didn't think it would be so quick, though. He must have been a worse Jedi then I first thought." The strong fingers wrapped tighter around the lightsaber held at ease at his side. How dare this dark creature dishonor his Padawan's sacrifice.

"Where is Bant?" Though it was a question, the Jedi master's tone was not that of a question but of a command.

"Why, right here of course. Why should she miss all the fun? And we are going to have fun, Qui-Gon."

"I doubt that. Let her go, Xanatos. It will go better for you."

"Oh, Qui-Gon, don't dream of depriving me of her company. After all, she is the only reason why the three of you haven't raced over here yet and continued to play Jedi saviors of the galaxy."

"Xanatos…"

"No, my dear former master, no more words…it's just a waste of breath, which you will have need of very shortly." Even before he had finished the sentence, the dark former Jedi was racing across the room to cross swords of light with his one time master.

* * *

After several long minutes, Qui-Gon was forced to admit that his former apprentice's skills had not rusted since he had left the order. He had held off a master and two knights by himself for several minutes. This included attempts to cage him in with two while another tried to rescue the frighteningly still figure behind him. Each time, though, he had leapt from the trap and attacked the lone Jedi.

Suddenly, the Jedis' antagonist paused, his eyes narrowing. Half a second later, he was leaping up to land on a pipe above the floor. Not wasting a moment, the two younger Jedi raced to the young girl's side and began carrying her out of harm's way. Qui-Gon's eyes never strayed from his opponent, but he allowed himself a quick burst of energy sent to the small figure. As soon as she was out of the room, he focused all his attention on his former apprentice.

"What is it you want, Xanatos? You would never come here just for revenge; you always had another motive, one that would profit you. Besides, I haven't seen much in the way of revenge, except capturing me and Obi-Wan and now this. What do you want?"

"What do I want? It's right behind you, Qui-Gon." The Jedi was far too well trained to turn around and offer his back to his opponent; until he saw the look in Xanatos's eyes. He gave a swift backwards glance that ended with him turned completely around, eyes wide in horror. For there was Obi-Wan, his Obi-Wan, walking scared but sure into the room with Bruck. He watched as the boy's clear, innocent blue eyes found him and the terror and shame that diseased the inner depths of those eyes shone as bright as any sun.

"Boy! Bring me the crystal. Or would you rather me…"

"No! H-here, you can have it!" Obi-Wan began to run towards the dark man, holding the stolen data crystal out toward the evil man.

"Obi-Wan, No! you mustn't give that to him! It's evil, Obi-Wan! Don't, please!" The boy now stood between them, his wide, confused eyes glancing first at one then the other. He clutched the data crystal hard, Qui-Gon watched as small pools of blood leaked out from his clenched fist.

"H-he has B-bant!"

"No, Obi-Wan. We've saved Bant. She's safe now. He did all this to get you to take that crystal for him, didn't he? You don't have to give it to him anymore. Obi-Wan." The empty, blue eyes moved slowly towards him. "Walk slowly towards me now." He had to admit he was amazed when it worked. He had not thought that his apprentice would trust him that much this soon.

"I think not, boy!" Qui-Gon's focus flew back to his former apprentice. Xanatos was running, his lightsaber drawn, straight at the young boy. The current apprentice was frozen in place, still clutching the crystal with all his might. Qui-Gon leapt forward and blocked the strike that would have cut through the stationary boy.

"Run, Obi-Wan! Run to Adi!"

"I'm afraid that won't help you, Qui-Gon. Why do you think he is here to begin with? Bruck had aided me a great deal, including sneaking up behind the council member and making sure Kenobi made it to me with the data crystal. Now all of the Sith's secrets will be mine!"

"No, Xanatos. I will never allow this! And I refuse to let you ruin Obi-Wan's life with this. The Sith knowledge is something which must never again see the light of day. We will guard it and make sure it is never used."

"Pretty sentiments, _Master_ Jinn. But this will not help you." With these words, the dark former Jedi sent a solid wall of the Force which slammed into the helpless Jedi master.

* * *

Sorry for all the scene changes, but I wanted to make sure everyone got their spotlight. Hope it wasn't too complicated. 


	22. Anger Leads to Hate

I am so sorry! I thought for sure that I would be able to post a chapter soon because I was doing so well with this story. And then, writer's block set in. This story is still not working well, but a review reminded me that my cliffhanger was worse then usual. For that, I apologize. Well, on to the fun. Sorry this is short. I'll post the next one soon. Promise. Hope you enjoy, please review!

Miss Elizabeth

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Chapter 22: Anger Leads to Hate

"NOOOOOO!" The young boy's anguished wail broke the silence that had engulfed the room. Tears pooled downed his cheeks and fell to the cold, unfeeling floor where his master lay unconscious-all because of him. This data crystal was evil, Qui-Gon had said so, and now that Bant was safe, he would not allow this bad man to have his way anymore. Turning around, he sent an icy-blue glare at the dark man standing there without any remorse. Xanatos was shocked by the resolve he felt within this boy. With his memories gone, why should he act in this way?

"Boy, give me the crystal and you might be able to live a bit longer."

"No."

"Jedi, I won't ask you again. Or do you want your master to die?" He watched those eyes, waiting for the resolve to leak out. Instead, the blue eyes narrowed and the resolve rose further.

"You will not harm my master."

"No boy, instead it will be you." Before the boy could move, think or anything, there he was with his arms around his neck. "Give me the crystal!" Obi-Wan's fingers clenched tighter until they stood out, bone white against the scarlet threads that trickled down onto the floor.  
"Never!"

"Give it to me." Suddenly the hands wrapped around his neck were clamped around his head and the words were shoved into them. Obi-Wan gave a pitiful howl, for it felt like daggers slicing through his mind. Words echoed harshly in his mind.

'Give it up, boy! If you don't, I'll only take it from your dead body.'

'I won't! I won't betray the Jedi!'

'You already have. Whatever will Qui-Gon or Master Yoda think about you stealing from the Jedi? And stealing a Sith crystal…do you wish to discover the wonders of the dark side?'

'Never!'

'Oh, but you do. I can feel the hatred you have hidden within you. You hate me, but, more then that, you hate the man who did this to you. You hate the man who stole your memories…you hate the Phindians for allowing such an evil government to be in power…you hate Qui-Gon for not being able to rescue you in time…and you hate yourself for being so weak.'

'SHUT UP!'

'Struck a nerve, boy?' Obi-Wan could feel the pressure of his suggestion growing in his mind. He did not know how much longer he could hold him off; however, he was determined he would hold on for long enough. Whimpers and moans flowed unheard from his mouth as the pressure continued to grow. The pain surged over him, so hard that he retched. But he could not give into unconsciousness. He would not. The pain continued until he thought his skin would burst open, beginning with his head. As the sweet bliss of nothing enveloped him, he prayed that it had been enough.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Qui-Gon fought desperately towards consciousness; his apprentice was in deadly peril and he could not so much as lift a finger. He could feel both sides of the Force in a pitched battle in the room. Light, frightingly mixed with shadows, was warring with dark. Slowly, his eyes forced themselves open and he groaned. Even more slowly, he shook his head, trying to clear away the cobwebs. A scan of the room showed him his apprentice locked in battle with Xanatos. Groans and whimpers echoed through the room. Qui-Gon forced himself onto his feet, unsteady, he leaned against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he sent waves of the Force through his head, trying to counteract the concussion that was robbing him of the ability to save his Padawan. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his head that was not his own. Gasping harshly, he surged forward without a thought. His apprentice needed him. As he jerked the rough hands from his apprentice's clothes, he prayed he had reached him in time.


	23. Hate Leads to Suffering

Grrrr. Why is not allowing us to use lines? (sigh) Anyway, sorry abou the wait for this chapter. The last one was kinda short-but there were reasons for that. Here is another nice long one, and sorry but this might have to tied you over for a bit. I'm going to try to focus my attentions on this story now that my other monster is finished. Plus, this is coming into the final stages-hopefully now that I have one completed story under my belt, this will be easier. I'll keep telling myself that. There have, however, been a veritable stream of plot bunnies lately (shoving them off with a broom handle) so, it might be an uphill battle for awhile. ("Back you devils! Wipes sweat off brow) Hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think!

Miss Elizabeth

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Chapter 23: Hate Leads to Suffering

Slowly, aching he swam to the surface. He could hear voices above him; they sounded angry and scared.

"You told me three days ago that he'd wake up! Why has there been no response?"

"Qui-Gon, the psychological torture alone would account for him pulling himself into his mind. That does not take into consideration that when we found him, the seizure was the worst one he had yet experienced. What I want to know is how he knew how important it was to keep the crystal?"

"I don't know. I was begging him not to give it up…but…he's smarter then most people have given him credit for. He's relearning faster then we ever thought possible….I just wish we could find a way to bring back his memory!"

"Qui-Gon, realistically, I don't think that is even a possibility. We've looked into everything we could think of. They're gone, Qui-Gon. You must accept this."

"No! I will not accept it!" The voices stopped suddenly as a moan, almost a mewl of pain sounded. It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize that the sound had come from him. A cool hand rested lightly on his burning forehead.

"Obi-Wan, are you with us?" Qui-Gon was worried. Obi-Wan could hear the slight tremor in his voice. He tried to speak, but no words came to mind. Trying to communicate something, he shifted and tried to raise a hand. Pain from various parts of his body and particularly his mind shot through him. A howl echoed through the silence and his breath quickened.

"No, Obi-Wan! Don't move. You're safe now, it's alright. Stay calm, breath in slowly…now breath out. Breath in…breath out. Good, young one. It hurts, I know. Don't move, it will only hurt worse." _I kinda figured that out_. Continuing to breath slowly, the young boy forced his tired eyes open. A blob floated above him. _Ok…eyes not focusing. Not a good sign._

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Qui-Gon watched as the heavy lids lifted off the glassy blue eyes of his apprentice. A world of hurt lay in those eyes; the pupil shrunk and grew as the boy tried to make his uncooperative eyes work.

"Obi-Wan, are you awake?" The eyes moved to the left, then settled back on his face. A blink was the only answer. "How are you feeling?" The older man almost had to smile as a small portion of his apprentice's tongue peeked out of his mouth. "That good, huh?" A blink. "Tired?" Blink. "Rest now, young one. You'll feel better soon." The eyes blinked one final time before closing. Slowly, Qui-Gon stood straight, his large hand rubbing his aching head.

"Qui-Gon, why don't you go to your quarters and lie down for awhile." Healer Saasha stood beside him, her attention half on her patient and half on the man who was likely to become her patient. "He's woke up, seen you and is now getting the rest he needs. Get the rest you need."

"I can't leave him."

"Yes you can. He's safe, nothing is going to happen to him."

"We could have lost him." Saasha was silent at this quick, harsh, yet almost whispered statement. She knew that what he was saying was deeper then the possibility of his apprentice's death. It was a wonder that during the whole ordeal Obi-Wan had not lashed out in anger. Coupled with the fact that he had been holding a Sith artifact, it was incredible. Yet both Saasha and Qui-Gon could sense little darkness in the young boy. He was not yet that good at shielding when asleep-or unconscious…except for that small time during the search for him. They had yet to explain that.

"Sleep you must, Qui-Gon. Watch over the boy, I will."

"Master Yoda." The master made no move after the greeting, just continued to watch the rise and fall of his apprentice's chest.

"Go now, you must. Rest, you need. Not alone, will he be." Sighing, the famous Jedi allowed his head to fall forward as he allowed the fatigue to overtake him.

"Very well, Master. Call me if he wakes up?"

"If enough sleep you have had, I will call."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

The second time he opened his eyes, the familiar sight of his master was gone. Frantically, the pain-filled eyes scanned the parts of the room within his field of vision. Obi-Wan tried to move his head but pain blossomed anew at the slight movement. He tried to hold back the screams of agony that threatened to emerge, but he was not entirely successful; as a whimper testified.

"Awake young one, are you?" Clear blue eyes flew open and tried to find the owner of the voice. He felt the bed under him shift, and soon he was staring into the wide eyes of Yoda. "Hurts, it still does?" Blink. The agony the boy felt dimmed slightly as a small, green hand rested on his forehead. "Soon given to you, medicine will be. Take away some of the pain, it will." He watched as the young man's eyes gazed around the entire room, looking for the one person he truly trusted. "Resting, Qui-Gon is. Tired, he was. Worried for you, he has been." Suddenly, he watched as the blue eyes filled with tears and the head was slowly and painfully turned away from him. The old master watched as the right hand closed and the fingers began grasping, as if searching for something. All the movements were combining to push the young boy over the edge of pain. The tears falling from his eyes were now ones of pain and his breath was hitched as he fought against the torment his body was putting him through. Yoda quickly sent a force suggestion to Saasha. He did not want the apprentice's pain to filter through to the Master, as they had only just gotten him to leave a couple of hours ago. If Qui-Gon felt this pain, nothing would keep him from his apprentice's side.

Soon Obi-Wan was getting sleepy as the pain reliever injected a few minutes earlier was coursing through his body. Yet, Yoda could still not get the young Jedi to look him in the eye; every time he tried, the blue eyes would guiltily move away and a tear would leak onto a frighteningly pale cheek. The last time this happened, one stubby, green finger gently brushed the emotionally drop off the burning cheek. All of the stress Obi-Wan had placed on his body had depleted his immune system and he was now fighting off a rather severe fever.

"Wrong, something is. Talk about this, you should, young one." The eyes never blinked, but stared at the wall. "Afraid, you are. Think, you do, that angry, we are?" No response, except for the clenching of the wounded hand. Yoda watched as the injured boy bit his lip to hold in his pain-filled gasp. "Worried, your master was." This got a reaction out of the boy. His face scrunched up, and his eyes sparkled dangerously.

Before more tears could be shed, the small master said, "Not mad at you, are we. Worried, we were. Safe now, you are. Good, this is." He patted the young man's arm and smiled down at him. The Master Jedi could feel the fear, sorrow, confusion, and guilt welling in the young mind. With his memories gone, there was no way for the boy to understand these feelings and let them go. He knew he had done something bad, and thought they would not like him after this. He did not remember forgiveness, and after what Xanatos must have told him, he would of course feel he had done something that would lose their trust and love.

Yoda, as well as the rest of the Council, knew the boy had been tricked and blackmailed into it. The boy's nature made sure one could control him when the life of a friend was in danger. He did not tell anyone because he was sure the man would kill his Calamarian friend. It was up to Qui-Gon and a few choice Jedi to help the boy realize he was not at fault and that they were not mad at him.  
Tears continued to stream out of the boy's sad and empty eyes. Running a small green paw through the still long, reddish blond hair, the diminutive Jedi sent a sleep suggestion into the tired mind below him. The blue eyes glazed slightly as the confused mind wrestled subconsciously against the suggestion. The boy was frightened, and sleep made him vulnerable. He had to get away, had to protect himself…from what he was unsure. Nothing made sense anymore. When there was nothing in his mind, the world made sense in some weird, simple, curious kind of way. Now, there was just enough information processed to leave him thoroughly lost in his own mind. He knew enough to know he was not right, but he did not know what to do or learn to fix himself. Or even how to put this feeling into words….And the dark man's words:

_I can feel the hatred you have hidden within you. You hate me, but, more then that, you hate the man who did this to you. You hate the man who stole your memories…you hate the Phindians for allowing such an evil government to be in power…you hate Qui-Gon for not being able to rescue you in time…and you hate yourself for being so weak.'_

He was weak; Bant, who was younger then him, was watching over him because they could not trust him not to harm himself by accident. Qui-Gon had to constantly monitor him to make sure he was fine and not angry or frustrated. But he still was, always below the surface lay this frustration that steam from the knowledge that something was not right-that **HE** was not right.

Yoda felt the shadowy waves of frustration and guilt building within the boy lying beside him. He gently replaced his small, clawed hand on the boy's sweltering forehead and gently asked permission to enter. Blue eyes flew to his face and widened in fear and uncertainty.

"Harm you, I will not. Help you, I can. Trapped in your own mind, you are. Thoughts, images, feelings bombarding your mind, there are. Understand them, you do not. Aid in this, I can."

"Q…Q-qui-Gon…"

"Help you as well, he can. Call him, shall I?" The boy shook his head so violently that it took several minutes before he could open his eyes again, breath hissing out from the pain. "Fear him, do you?"

"No."

"You do, yes! Fear the lose of his love, you do. Fear to lose your caregiver, you do."

"How?" Both ears snapped up as the small body expelled one word laced with such anguish and guilt. The wise master remained silent, waiting for the boy to speak on his own of things. It was the only way for healing to begin. Finally, he was rewarded. "How could he still care about me? I lied to him. He told me to never do that, but I did. I yelled at him, and said…mean things to him. I worried him, and almost gave that evil thing to the dark man. I didn't tell anyone about Bant. He has to h-hate me. I kn…know I hate myself." The last few words were barely a whisper, but Yoda's sensitive ears heard them all the same. The small master was extremely worried. The depth of fear, self-loathing, and anger was astonishing, it was hard to believe it had all come up in such a short time. The feelings must have been there but had been pushed to the side, to be dealt with when they came up. The arrival of Xanatos and the actions of the young boy had pushed that delicate balance over the edge. The boy was so lost, Yoda briefly wondered if he was ever going to be found. He quickly pushed that thought from his mind. They would not lose this boy, it would not happen.

"Hate you, Qui-Gon does not. Loves you, he does. Like as son, you are to him. Angry with you, he can not be. Your fault, none of this was. Xanatos, the dark man call him you do, evil he is. Hates Qui-Gon, he does. His apprentice, he was. Turned on him, he did. Anger he has for you, for take his place you did. But his place, it truly was not. Yours, it is. To the best of your knowledge, you acted. Worried for your friend, you were. Tried to save her, you did. Threatened her life, he did. Hurt, you did not want to cause her. Understand all this, we do. Acted like a Jedi, you tried to." Here the small, clawed hand brushed the sweat-soaked hair back from the feverish brow. "Truly, a Jedi to the core, you are. Try to be one, you do, despite your loss. Proud, I am of you. As Qui-Gon is. But, young one, take all this on you, you did not have to. Told us, you could have. Cause her to be hurt, we would not allow. Careful, we would have been. Understand, young one." Glazed eyes had slowly turned and watched his face closely during his speech, as if trying to find any hint of lies. The master's eyes had remained stead, urging the young boy to trust him. Slowly, the head gave the briefest of nods, before allowing sleep to overrun the weary mind.


	24. Knowledge of the Heart

Hey everyone! This came out a little faster then I thought it might, but truthfully, I think subconsciously I knew I needed to put the next chapter out. I'm working two chapters from this one and stuff is coming to ahead (I know, mean of me to give you that kind of tasty tidbit) however, the old problem of image in your head not wanting to be defined by words has come back. I'm slowing battling it, but slowing is the key word there. The descriptions are not flowing, so this might take a bit. Please, reveiw or Personal Message me and tell me what you think of the story and how you believe it might go! I need all the encouragement I can get right now; I however refuse to put this thing aside. The ending is near, I just need an extra push. Hope you enjoy!

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Chapter 24: The Knowledge of the Heart

Qui-Gon sighed bitterly before sifting once again in the hard chair that seemed to be a fixture of every hospital in the known universe. His apprentice had yet to awaken since his talk with Yoda. Qui-Gon had arrived less then five minutes too late to see his padawan awake. Yoda had assured him that he had been able to calm the conflicting emotions swirling around his apprentice a great deal while he was gone. In his opinion, however, it was not enough. With this latest fiasco adding to the mound of emotional and mental anguish that had been heaped upon the poor boy, Qui-Gon could clearly see that the boy's current memories were not enough to stem the tide of self-loathing, fear, and hatred Obi-Wan now battled every day. They were going to loose him forever if something did not change. Until then, all the master could do was care for his young charge, care for him and love him.

The rustling of bed clothes alerted the worried master to his Padawan gaining consciousness. Resting a large, calloused hand on the sweat-soaked forehead, he watched as bright blue eyes, still clouded from sleep, sickness and raging emotions, fluttered open for a moment before losing the battle with the exhaustion that continued to plague the young body.

"Obi-Wan, young one, it's alright. Don't fight it, allow your mind to remember how your body is doing. You've had a busy time lately." The weathered face frowned as he saw his pale apprentice flinch at the sound of his voice. The confused boy had need of a great of consoling before he could face his caretaker. "It's alright, young one. Obi-Wan, I'm not mad at you, I'm not even disappointed in you. You made me so proud the way you stood up to Xanatos. He would scare some new Knights, yet you stood up to him and protected the crystal just like a Jedi. You trusted me, even during such a tough time, and you fought so hard to save your friend. I am proud of you, Obi-Wan; I am proud." All during his speech, which he had softly but firmly murmured to his healing Padawan, the young boy had struggled to free his eyes from the heavy laideness of sleep that still clung to them. Now he was finally able to push them open enough to blink blearily up at his master. "Obi-Wan. Hello, young one. Are you feeling any better today?" A shiver running through the smaller body wracked with chills and fever was his answer. "You'll be better in no time, Padawan. The Healers are working hard to help you fight off this bug and give your body a chance to heal."

The boy shook his head slightly, and was pleased to notice that his headache was now at manageable levels. He only felt like it was going to explode some of the time. Opening his lips, he tried to say something but all the came out was a dry, raspy gasp.

"Hold on, Obi-Wan. You haven't had anything to drink for awhile. They have you on fluids, but that will do nothing to ease that sore throat you must have. Here, young one, sip this slowly." Glorious liquid relief slid slowly down the desert his mouth and throat had become. The boy tried to gulp more down at once, but was held back by his older and wiser master who knew too much too quickly would only lead to more harm for him. Several minutes later, Obi-Wan had downed one full glass and was being laid back down onto the bed by Qui-Gon. He began to shake as harsh chills rocked his weak body. Quickly, Qui-Gon pulled up a thick blanket that had been provided for just such an occasion and wrapped it firmly around the quivering boy. It would not be long before the heat from his body and the blanket combined would cause the boy to push away the covers, but for now they were extremely necessary. Silently, the master went back to stroking the smoldering forehead and watching the fever-brightened eyes attempt to take in what was going on around him. He watched as Obi-Wan opened his mouth again and forced words from his ravaged throat.

"H—hhome." The blearly blue eyes begged him to take him away from this place. Qui-Gon suppressed the small, bittersweet smile that threatened to emerge. His apprentice never had cared much for hospitals.

"I wish I could, young one. But you're not going anywhere until your fever goes away. You're still weak from your busy day a little while ago. But soon, Obi-Wan. I promise, I'll take you home as soon as I can." Small tears valiantly tried to hang onto the corners of the tired eyes, but soon gave up and ran slowly down the flushed cheeks. "Hush now, young one. I will be here with you. You'll be on your feet in no time and we'll be swimming in the Temple pool with Bant very soon." The man winced as soon as he finished the sentence and it was too late to take his words back. He could only watch as fear, loathing, and a deep sadness sprung up in those wide, confused eyes, while the shivering took a more frantic turn.

"I-IIIIII sorry, sorry, srory…" the sweat-drenched head began thrashing back and forth on the pillow while the slurred words poured from the broken Jedi's mouth. Quickly, Qui-Gon placed one large hand firmly on the traveling forehead, stilling its frantic motions with a light but firm pressure. The other hand rested lightly on heaving chest, as the boy attempts to pull oxygen into his battered body were disturbed by his body's reaction to the stress, heavy emotions, and fear he was feeling. Before he could hyperventilate himself, Qui-Gon was there, replacing the hand on his forehead with his own forehead, attempting to fight through the negative emotions to the bond he and the boy shared.

/Calm, Obi-Wan. Calm. Focus on me. See my thoughts. Your friend is safe./

/S-safe/

/Yes, young one. Safe. She was released roughly two days ago. She's being talking with Mace and Master Yoda, and they assured me she is fine. The only thing concerning her is you, and as soon as your fever goes down to a more manageable level, Saasha will let you see her for a bit. We just want to make sure you'll be alright…you gave us quite a scare./

/SORRY! I'm sorry/ The Jedi master sighed, before tenderly sweeping back the damp bangs from the pale forehead.

/Obi-Wan, we don't blame you and we're not mad at you. Xanatos, the dark man as you called him, has been trying to hurt me for sometime. He found a way to by making you steal the crystal to save your friend, but young one, he would have done something else if you hadn't have been there. It was not your fault. I'm proud, actually, of how well you handled yourself./ Qui-Gon thought this declaration would ease his apprentice's mind, but instead, the boy became more agitated. As the movement escalated, the lines inserted into the veins that were feeding nutrients into the weakened body were in danger of being pulled out. Firmly, he held down his Padawan's shoulders and begged him to calm down. Finally, the movements stilled, but tears came flowing down the sides of his face.

/Not right./ Those two words stilled Qui-Gon's heart.

Cautiously, he asked/What's not right, young one/ He dreaded the answer.

/Me. Duenna s-said something was w-w-wrong with my mind. That the bad man had made me l-lose all my memories. It's not right, I'M not right! I shouldn't be acting this way, I shouldn't be who I am! I don't know anything that Bant knows, and I'm older then her! She has to watch me, cuz I don't know better and I might hurt myself! Wrong, all wrong; not right/ Those phrases continued, in a loop that Qui-Gon was hard pressed to break through.

Finally, he did the only thing he could do, the one thing his heart longed to do. Cradled the broken, confused boy to his chest, having carefully lifted him from the bed, making sure to not put stress on the various lines and sensors on the young body. Saasha, who had stood silently by the door watching the entire unfolding drama, silently walked up to the two figures and draped a huge blanket over both of them, providing the shivering form some warmth. The older Jedi Master smiled sadly at the gesture before turning his attention back on his suffering apprentice. If this self-deprecating way of thought was not nipped in the bud right away, problems were only going to continue showing up at an accelerated rate.

"Young one…Obi-Wan." The bleary blue eyes refused to meet the darker eyes that looked sadly but kindly on his pale, but flushed face. One strong finger gently pushed the chin towards his chest until their gazes finally met. "If you believe nothing else I have ever or will ever tell you, please believe this one thing. Yes, Baftu stole your memories, but he did not steal you! He might have brought you confusion and heartache, but you are not wrong. If…" Here the Jedi Master had to pause, because he was about to voice his own worse fear. But the boy had to know. No more hiding things from him, he knew enough now to understand the wrongness of his situation. "If we can't retrieve the memories the droid wiped from you, then we will all work hard to create new ones. You've already learned so much, Obi-Wan! Yoda, Saasha, and I are working hard to find some way to bring your lost memories back. And we will, young one. You must have faith. But understand, Obi-Wan Kenobi," and here his master's voice grew even softer, "never, no matter what happens, will my pride in you and my love for you cease or even diminish. You are my Padawan, and like a son to me." Looking down, he noticed his apprentice's eyes were no longer looking at him, nor anything else for that matter. For the first time since the terrible event with Xanatos began, the young Padawan was sleeping peacefully. Smiling, Qui-Gon pulled the blanket closer around the still feverish boy. Even if the boy had not heard all of his words, he knew he had heard enough; and though he may not have heard them with his ears, he had heard them with his heart.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Ok, a one scene chapter, and a long one at that! Weird for me. But, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon needed to settle things cuz nobody wants unfinished business lying around. Also, Obi's trust is something Qui-Gon's going to need alot of soon. The next chapter will be up as soon as the one after that is done. If you want that one done, push that little bluish button and send me your thoughts and feelings about this story. I need all the help I can get.


	25. Can't the Universe Give Us a Break?

Finally! Chapter 26 is done, so I can now post this chapter without freaking out too badly. Writer's block was pretty bad on this one; personally, this is the only chapter that I've come close to saying I've hated. It's been rewritten more times then I care to count and I've nearly scrapped it-even only a few moments ago. I hate it, but it does everything I want it to do…I can't explain it. Anywho, I hope it's ok, but I feel it just isn't up to my usually. If true, please be gentle-the next chapter is better, though almost as hard to write. But the end is in sight, thank God! Thank you all for being patience. And especially for your kind reviews, there about all that have got me through this, that and a few times of beating my head against the wall, that helps too. (smile). Thanks again, and let me know what you think. (stands behind a large rock, readying the white flag)

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

* * *

Chapter 25: Can't the Universe Give Us a Break? 

It took a further two weeks before Obi-Wan's immune system grew strong enough to fight off infections, forcing the Healers to keep him for longer then they intended. By the end of the last week, the boy had driven every single one of the adults around him nuts, with the exception of his master. Qui-Gon, in fact, had found the entire thing extremely entertaining and refused to miss a single minute of it. Even Master Yoda had been forced to grudgingly admit that the boy had tried his limitless patience.

None of them could truly blame him, however. He had now gained enough new memories, both good and bad, to understand when he was comfortable in a place or not. He hated being cooped up in the room for so long and let everyone know it. Plus, he wanted to see something familiar. His own rooms, his own bed; and to spend time with his master. Ever since their talk, he had slowly been able to come to an emotional understanding of what had transpired and had been able to rid himself of the guilt he had been battling. Nothing was perfect, but everything seemed to be better then it had in awhile.  
In fact, the only dark point of the two weeks had been Saasha's attempts to talk Qui-Gon into giving up on the recovery of Apprentice Kenobi's memories. The healers had found nothing that gave them a bit of hope for his recovery. When the famous Jedi had mentioned this to his former master, the eldest Jedi said nothing, just nodded his head and walked off towards the Healer's offices. After that, Saasha said nothing more about the subject, though when Qui-Gon pressed, she mentioned that it merely was not the proper time and that only after Kenobi's release would they attempt to bring it up again.

Finally, the young Padawan was set free, and he and his master could make the wonderful trek back to their quarters. After several tense minutes, they had breached their front door and made their way into the unknown territory. They had been away for so long, Qui-Gon wondered if he would even remember that it was his rooms. However, Obi-Wan evidently remembered, as he took a running leap and landed firmly on the sofa. Qui-Gon watched as his innocent smile faded; he could almost see the vague memories consolidate and Obi-Wan remember he was too old to do such things. Before more damage could be done, he smiled at his student.

"Someone's happy to be home." Brilliant blue eyes met his own, and then lit up with a smile.

* * *

The healers gave them a couple of days to get resituated in their quarters before sending a gentle, but firm reminder to Qui-Gon that the presence of him and his Padawan was needed at the discussion concerning Obi-Wan's memory loss. Truthfully, the Knight dreaded the meeting. He knew what news they had for him. Every one of the healers had told him they held little hope in the beginning for Obi-Wan's recovery, and that hope dwindled daily. Even Saasha had told him a mere day ago that she did not think Obi-Wan's memories were even a part of him any longer. They had seen the recording of his wipe, and knew from studies back on Phindar that no one had ever been wiped for so long a time. But, the Jedi could not give up. His thoughts always drew back to the first night, when he knew his student was in danger. He remembered the agony in his heart at the thought of what his student would become. While some of his worse fears had yet to be realized, he was still forced to watch his brilliant student live out each day as a young, confused boy. It hurt him to watch Obi-Wan's limited knowledge scream at him that something was wrong and see the horrible realization in the blue eyes that there was nothing he could do to make it better.

As the dreaded day dawned, Qui-Gon was puttering around his kitchenette, fixing a calming pot of tea for himself while peeling some fruit for his student for breakfast. Neither were too keen to be around large groups of people today, so they had opted for the quiet solitude of their rooms. The Master sat down on the couch with a soft sigh, his steaming tea balanced precariously beside his elbow. He had been up since way before dawn, having found little sleep the previous night. He knew he should wake Obi-Wan soon, but he was loathed to break the first night of unbroken sleep the boy had had…since the incident. His head fell into his large hands, and a sense of defeat caused his proud shoulders to slump. So much had happened in too short a time, and he found himself adrift in a sea of chaos around him. There had not been time for in depth meditation, as his time was spent with his Padawan; there had been no time to just sit and acknowledge the changes in his life, as his attention was constantly needed. He had not allowed himself to truly grieve.

"Q-Qui-Gon?" The famed Jedi Master shot his head up, and looked at his apprentice, standing in the doorway in his sleep pants, his pillow being dragged along behind him.

"Good morning, young one. You slept well?" A hesitant nod, before the boy sat down beside his master. He hugged the pillow to his chest as his blue eyes stared unseeing at a spot on the carpet. He jumped slightly as a powerful hand rested gently on his back. His head fell on to the muscular shoulder as his eyelids fell to cover his frightened stare. Another hand traveled gently through his hair, calloused fingers running gently through the sleep-tossed mane.

And there they sat, the two of them as the world moved frantically around them. For a few minutes, no cares, no worries could crept into their quiet little corner of the universe. No disjointed thoughts, no guilt, no confusion, no fear; there was only the two of them and all seemed right with the world.

* * *

Four hours later, everything had changed. No longer were the two comfortable with their surroundings. Now, they were in a small room, painted a –in their opinion-horrid color, waiting for members of the Council and Healers to come and tell the young apprentice of his fate. It had been several minutes since the boy had sat in his own chair beside his master. Now he huddled in the older Jedi's lap, shivering slightly from the fear and unknown weighting down on him. Mace and Adi were the first to arrive, giving the boy a little more grounding. He smiled slightly at both of them, but refused to let go of Qui-Gon. All three Jedi were forcibly reminded of the trip back from Phindar; it seemed so long ago, yet only a couple months. None of them were sure if it was the recent incident with Xanatos or the knowledge that soon his hopes would either be strengthened or crushed that had caused this relapse, though Adi figured it was a bit of both. All too soon, Master Yoda, Healer Saasha, and various other healers and council members flooded into the room. Obi-Wan acknowledged few of them, only Yoda and Saasha were given the privilege of meeting the frightened boy's eyes.

"Honored to have an esteemed doctor from Phindar, we are. Dr. Teedra Phin, this is. Studied mind-wipe victims, he has. In communication, we have been. Glad to have him with us, we are; though wish circumstances could be different, we do." With a nod from the diminutive Jedi Master, the long-armed doctor stood up and bowed in acknowledgement of the introduction.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. It has been an honor to work with the Jedi and their Healers, though I echo Master Yoda's wish that the circumstance were not what they are. I apologize to both you and Obi-Wan, Master Jinn. I only just arrived, barely made this meeting. Healer Saasha has kept me informed of young Kenobi's condition; the information she had provided has been compared with my notes. After the first case of complete retrieval of wiped memory, which was Teera, the sister of the new mayors, Paaxi and Guerra. I believe you were there, were you not, Master Jinn?" Steady, deep blue eyes rose to consider the figure speaking to him, before the head fell once in a quick nod. His arms wrapped tighter around his Padawan, as the boy's breathing became erratic for a moment before leveling off. Qui-Gon sent a brief wave of calm into the panicked mind, before turning his attention once more to the one doctor on whom all their hopes were pinned. "We have seen a success rate of nearly eighty percent with the treatment we have come up with based on witnesses' statements from this instance. In layman's terms, we use a type of virtual reality to trick the mind into believing the body has been fatally wounded. This releases a 'jumble' of chemicals, some of which seem to 'unlock' or 'recover' the memories. We are still not truly sure why this works, but we believe this to be the only cure. There are however, considerations…"

"I say there are!" Obi-Wan jumped as the voice of his master almost assaulted his ears. He could hear the fear and…yes, anger his master was attempting to let go of as he addressed the Phindian doctor. "You say you'll 'trick' his mind into believing he is dying? What if you can't _convince_ it that he is not dying once his memories return? If the mind believes it is dead, it could kill him!" Mace's hand, rested on his arm in an attempt to cause the worried master, was shrugged off immediately. "My apprentice has gone through _hell_ since his memories were…taken. He has been through too much, how much more of this do you think he can take? I refuse to make him face one more thing he is not ready for…"

"And what if he is never ready, Master Jinn? It is true Padawan Kenobi has gone through a difficult time, but it is partially because of the mind-wipe it has been so bad. Do you wish to deny him the chance to live again? Or do you selfishly wish to condemn him to a useless life?" Dark blue eyes snapped until it seemed blue fire, one of the hottest parts of a flame, raged in them.

"Obi-Wan has never and will never be _useless_! He has relearned faster then anyone of us thought possible. I want him to have his memories back more then almost anyone in this room; but I will _not_ risk his life to do so!"

"There is a risk, but is it not worth it for the chance to have a whole student?"

"How many people have made it? Truthfully? And how many of them had complete recovery of their memories?" The doctor hesitated, then shuffled his notes. The look in his gold-flecked eyes said plainly he did not want to answer this question.

"There have been relatively few casualties…out of 100 people, maybe…10 or so were unable to be revived. As for memory recovery…that depends on the length of time of the mind-wipe and other variables. The earliest victims show little recovery, mostly because the use of the droid evolved over the course of time. Later victims, show a better recovery, although…not all experience complete recovery."

"How many?"

"Master Jedi, the number is unimportant. You have to understand this is an opportunity you can not…"

"How many?" This time, the words shot out like a whip, cracking close to the nervous doctor, silencing his litany completely.

Obi-Wan clung desperately to his master's tunic. Qui-Gon was angry, and it was about him. Not at him, as Obi-Wan had fearfully thought at the beginning, but at the…situation. The young boy could also feel that it was fear that drove this anger. Fear of the loss of his student, fear that the treatment would not work, or worse would only bring back a little-enough to tease and taunt, but not enough to bring _Obi-Wan_ back. The young Jedi was not sure he understood everything his master was worried about, but he did understand that as much as his master wanted Obi-Wan to have his memories, he was not willing to risk his life. But, hadn't Master Yoda said that he had tried to be a Jedi and had not completely been one because he did not remember how. The whole situation with…the dark man could have been circumvented if he had known what he was suppose to…so, wasn't it best to try?

He suddenly realized that silence had settled on the room while Qui-Gon and the doctor staged a battle of wills. The doctor was the first to give in. Bowing his head, he mumbled something that sounded like 'half'.

"We didn't quite catch that."

"Barely half of the Phindians showed significant recovery. Out of those, subsequent testing showed that less then a third had what could be termed 'complete recovery'. But, Jedi Masters, this is your only hope. If the treatment does not take place, that boy will never regain his memories." Blue eyes, that had only seconds before had blazed with indignation, closed, hiding the dulled depths-dulled because the spark of hope was gone.


	26. It's All in the Mind

Hello everyone and welcome to yet another chapter in The Forgotten Past. I wish to thank you all for your great reviews...without all of your support, this story would not have continued. The writer's block has been particularly evil duirng this one. I'm sorry to say that this chapter will have to last for a bit, as the next chapter is too short to post on it's own and so I have to get two chapters written before I can post. I'll try to be as quick as I can, but...the block is evil. I'm down to literally a couple of sentences every few days, with much erasing and redoing. I'm trying though and the story will be done, so worry not about that. Thank you all once again for your great reviews and please keep it up, I reread them often to help motivate me, so the more the better! Hope you enjoy and remember: no Padawans were harmed in the writing of this chapter! ;P

Miss Elizabeth

* * *

Chapter 26: It's all in the Mind

"I'll do it." At first, no one responded. Qui-Gon was the first to shake off the silence shock had placed on him.

"No, Obi-Wan! You don't realize what you're doing!" Bright blue eyes, that only moments before had held confusion and fear, now locked with the frightened blue of his master. They showed no fear, only strength and the assurance that this was right.

"I could die. I know that. I could regain none or only a bit of my memories; I know that too. But, I have a chance to remember, Qui-Gon. To remember who I am, what I'm suppose to be. I have a chance to remember who Bant is suppose to be to me, and…who you really are. All I really know is Qui-Gon good; that was all I remembered. I…I have to take this chance; I need to take this chance." Light blue eyes locked with deep blue and for once there was no confusion.

* * *

The fateful day dawned too soon for Jinn's taste. Obi-Wan woke up complaining of stomach cramps that the master was forced to conclude were caused by the boy's nerves. He spent nearly two hours merely talking to his apprentice, calming him down enough to get some nutrients in him and have him get ready to face the day. Afterwards, they spent the rest of the morning in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Finally, the hour had arrived. Qui-Gon and Obi-wan, surrounded by Mace, Adi, Bant, Garen, and Reeft, made their way to the Healer's Wing. The moment they entered the lift, Obi-Wan had slipped his hand into the older man's calloused hand. They rode and walked the whole way like that, with occasional squeezes of the hand from the master to help calm his struggling apprentice. They had completely opened the link that morning, so now they both experienced a busy hum of exchanged emotions. Qui-Gon was unable to hide even his worry as he had been forced to bargain with complete openness for both of them to get Obi-Wan to agree. Saasha had been adamant on the mind link being open, so the master could know the minute something went wrong.

The automatic door swished open, reveling a room crowded by Council members and healers. The small Jedi quickly hid behind his taller master; he immediately blushed and came back to his original position, though transferring his grip from the hand to the billowing robe's sleeve. Instincts cultivated during his misfortune warred with the knowledge he had gained. He was a Jedi, he should act as one; besides, he was among friends. A proud smile bestowed by the master gave him the courage to stay where he was, though Qui-Gon noticed with dismay the light shivering his student's body was producing. Waves of fear and confusion crashed into the link, overflowing it and threatening the master's mind. Kneeling down in front of the boy, he pulled the near unresponsive body into a loose but loving hug. At first, Obi-Wan tensed as he was placed in a situation he had had no previous warnings for. Feeling waves of love and comfort flowing from his master; however, caused his overly tense body to finally relax, making cramped muscles become almost the consistency of water. The strong arms caught and held up the sagging weight while mentally the master continued to sooth and comfort.

A gentle hand rested on his broad shoulders brought the Jedi master back to the moment. Looking up, his piercing blue gaze found Saasha gazing emotionally down at the scene in front of her.

"We're ready, Qui-Gon." Before the man could answer, a head of light reddish-brown hair came up to face the gentle woman.

"I'm ready." This soft, yet strong pronouncement earned him another quick hug from his master. It was nice, but Obi-Wan's fear of the future returned slightly.

//What is troubling you, young one?// While his spoke, he held the hand of his vulnerable student who was being helped onto a bed in the center of the room. Behind him was various equipment that would run the simulation of his own student's death. The questions seemed rather mute at this point.

/…What if…what if everything changes?/ This brought the older man up short.

//What do you mean?//

/What if…what if I don't like who I am? What if I lose what I've already got? What if you didn't like the old me?/ Qui-Gon had to admit with a poorly disguised wince that there was some truth to the last statement. He had treated his apprentice with such coldness before he had lost his memory. So much about their relationship had changed for the better. Qui-Gon now looked forward to watching over and taking care of his Padawan, but that had not always been so. Would the boy be able to reconcile the two different versions of his master?

//I did like you, young one. I do like you, and I will always like you. Have no fear about that.//He paused and sent a burst of comfort through the bond as they slid the eye piece over his apprentice's head. The boy shivered as he felt the wires being taped to his forehead; these would send the signals to convince his mind that he was "dead". //And I know you will like who you are. You are what you always were, a bright, wonderful student who is a true Jedi at heart. I will always be proud of you. If you lose what knowledge you have gained…I will help you relearn. I will always be there for you, Obi-Wan. Always.// A small smile graced the pale features, before a quick nod was given. Smiling himself, he gave the student an extra squeeze of the hand before turning his attention to the final preparations of the machine.

Saasha looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you ready?" Send an inquiry to his student; he nodded his head before allowing it to sink under the strain and fear.

"We're ready." Dr. Phin nodded and switched on the machine. As it warmed up, it began to prepare the boy for his near-death experience. Qui-Gon, through the mind-link would be able to see and sense all that his apprentice did. He continued to hold the boy's hand, providing him another anchor to reality. Images flashed in front of his mind's eye. They had talked about the scenario before; the doctors on Phindar had used a blaster shot scenario since the first case had experienced recovering when mortally wounded by a shot.

* * *

_Obi-Wan stood in the darkness, nervously glancing around. The apprehension and fearful anticipation were beginning to get to him. His mind quickly sought comfort and he smiled as his master sent him another burst of strength and pride. His mind turned to the numerous questions he had been too afraid to ask. How much did a blaster shot hurt? Would it take a long time-would he feel the pain for a long time, or would it be over quick? _

_The Jedi apprentice was unsure if he should move around and look for the shot, or if he should just stay where he was. He finally chose the later, figuring the doctors had it all planed out. Sighing, he braced his back on the cold wall and slumped down to the ground. Shivering slightly, he wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them close to his chest. The anticipation and fear were growing, growing until he was sure he would pop under the strain. His one lifeline was his master, who continued to sooth and cheer him, allowing him to feel his own fears and then washing both of their fears away with a touch of force suggestion. The boy could almost swear he felt his master's strong arms wrap around him, hugging him and lending him his strength the only way he knew how. The boy smiled; he was well protected. _

_Slowly, the fearful anticipation slipped away as the boy hugged the knowledge of his master's presence to himself. Figuring he would warm up his shivering body better with movement, he stood and was about walk in the direction of the closest wall when a sharp sound grated his ears. Simultaneously, what felt like a fist slammed into his stomach; a dull ache quickly became a shearing flame that ran through his body. A gasp followed by a scream echoed in his ears, it was sometime before he realized that the sound he heard was from his own mouth. Pain filled his mind, fear filling in any of the holes that the first might have left. Vaguely, he heard a voice in his mind telling him to calm down, to let the pain flow through me and allow it to leave. That made no sense to the young Jedi, particularly while his body was on fire.

* * *

_

In the real world, fear gripped the entire room. Various alarms were going off, while healers scurried in and out of the room. In the middle of all of this was the fearful Qui-Gon Jinn and the still form of his apprentice. Saasha was frantically reading the information off of a screen by his bed; whatever it said, the look on her face told it was not good.

Qui-Gon heard her scream for different medicines and machines to aid his apprentice's failing body, but he was unable to respond. All he could do was stare at his gasping, shivering student while his mind frantically tried to calm him down. The Phindian doctor was running around shouting that he'd never seen anything like this before, and various persons were scurrying around but around the bed there seemed to hang a cover of silence.

A cool hand suddenly pressed on his heated skin caused the Master to almost leap off the chair. Turning his dull, worried gaze on the diminutive figure beside him, he found large, wise eyes boring into him.

"Call him back, you must. Go into his mind and convince him of the truth, you need to. Anchor you, I can." Dark blue eyes regarded his former master for only a moment longer before nodding. His gaze turned to Saasha, who was hovering on the other side of the bed, doing everything medically she could for the boy.

"I'll keep him alive for you as long as I can, Qui-Gon. But he will leave us if you can't get this simulation under control." She did not need to say the rest, if they lost Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had not at least partially closed the completely open link, he could suffer both mentally and physically. Yoda beside him tapped one clawed finger on his arm to get his attention.

"Ready to lose either of you, I am not." A sad smile graced the careworn face.

"Neither am I." With that, lids closed over the deep blue eyes and his breathing slowed. Master Yoda also closed his eyes, smiling slightly as his former student grasped lightly at the mental hand his master had given him and began his search for his student.

* * *

_Obi-Wan gasped as blood began to clog his air passages. Choking, he threw his head to one side and tried to spit up as much of the life given liquid that was now threatening to kill him as possible. Turning away from the disgusting sight, he let out another whimper as the pain crashed over him again. Gone from his mind was all thought of why he had gone through this, or that he should know how to deal with this. All there was for him was pain, and all he wished for was comfort. _

_"Master!" The pain lent his scream extra strength and the boy was left only with the echo of his voice and a greater loss of strength. Tears gathered in his eyes, he was once again alone and the dark was there- it was always there. It seemed to almost be calling to him, beckoning him, soothing him with promises of comfort and freedom from fear and pain. Obi-Wan tried to lift his hand towards the voices, but found he could not even lift it to place it on his stomach. His heart beat harder and harder, trying to pump the remaining blood through his body; all it was doing was sending more of it spilling out of the wound. Light blue eyes grew heavy and began to close. _

_"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, no! Don't you dare give up on me!" The voice was familiar, and he felt himself, despite his better judgment struggling against the lead that was drawing him deeper and deeper to the rest his body craved. Eyes almost gray with pain opened enough to see a blurred figure kneeling beside him. "Obi-Wan? Are you with me, young one?" Why did the voice sound so harsh, not from anger or anything like that but from fear? Why would this person be afraid…did they think someone would hurt them too? "Obi-Wan, this is Qui-Gon. You must answer me, young one!" Qui-Gon…the name seemed familiar, but…wait……master?_

_"Master?" He heard a sigh of relief while a rough but gentle hand brushed hair out of his face. _

_"Yes, young one. I'm here now. Everything will be fine."_

_"Ho-" He could not get any more out before he began chocking. Strong arms wrapped around him and carefully turned his head until he could spit out the blood that was once again threatening to chock him. His breathing began to grow more frantic, but gentle words soothed him so he would not hyperventilate. As soon as his air passage was clear he once again voiced his question. "How?"_

_"Obi-Wan, have I ever lied to you?" All in all, he could not think of a time, so he shook his head. "I could never do that. So I want you to trust me and believe me in spite of the fact that it will not make sense to you. Can you do that for me?"_

_"Not sure…try…" _

_Something wet hit his cheek, then in a shaky voice, Qui-Gon said, "That is all one can ask. Obi-Wan, do you remember Phindar?" Glazed eyes widened before nodding. "You remember that we are trying to find your lost memories?" A long pause before a firm nod. "Do you remember how we had to do it?" Eyes blinked lazily as the boy grew weaker, then a light shown in them. _

"_Yes, I had to believe I was…moral wounded." A small, almost bitter smile graced the older man's face. _

"_It's mortally wounded, but yes, that's correct, young one. We are in the simulation that they created. Do you understand? None of this is real. Your mind believes you are dying, but you aren't. But we have to get you out of here, because if we don't you really will die. The simulation or your mind-something didn't go as planned and now there is a real chance that we will lose you. I can't lose you, young one. We've been through too much, I care about you too much to let you go. Will you trust me enough to follow me and let me help you out of this?" The eyes were almost steel gray now, and his breaths were much shallower. "Please, Obi-Wan. You trusted me while in front of the dark man with all that had happened. Can't you trust me now?" _

_Eyes heavy with the sleep he would never wake from if he gave in snapped open, blue pooling in, obscuring the gray. Then the eyes closed with the decision made.

* * *

_

Thank you very much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry about the cliffhanger! 


	27. Interlude Assurance

Oh My Gosh!!!! Please Forgive Me!!! I am so ashamed! My life went crazy and sudden I look to find I've not updated in forever. Luckily, the little plot bunnies have been helping with this story, so it's starting to get written again...it's been really hard. But, I am dedicated to finishing this story; we all have to find out what's going to happen to Obi-Wan! I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews, rereading them helped spur me on in my writing. I hope you guys enjoy the next two chapters. This small interlude was just too short + after leaving you guys with such a cliffhanger; I should be shot. Please review and let me know what you think. Hope you guys enjoy; you all are the best.

Miss Elizabeth

* * *

Chapter 27: Interlude- Assurance

Saasha quietly slid the door open and looked in the darkened healing room. Her gaze immediately found the huddled figure whose hand clung desperately to the smaller one attached to the bed's life-less occupant. The Jedi Master had aged several decades within the past hour's time, and all the healer could pray was that he would never experience such terror as she had seen on his face ever again. She remained silent as she crossed to his side. For a time, she stood there, until he would notice her presence. As that did not appear to be happening anytime soon, she was given plenty of opportunity to observe the two figures.

The master's eyes were fixed only on his apprentice's face, one hand holding fast to one of the boy's, the other running absently through his hair, as if to calm down the still figure. The deep blue eyes were almost black with the emotion; the darkened eyes leaking emotion every once in awhile to run down the worn cheeks to pool into his beard and fall onto the crisp, white sheets.

The boy lay straight on the bed, limp and lifeless. His face was drawn and pale; his hair dull and limp. His hand was captured within the embrace of his master's larger hand, which would time to time give the smaller one a squeeze and pause, as if to wait for it to be returned. The machines around the boy were silent, all was silence around the pair.

Finally, the master noticed the silent presence beside him and slowly turned his head until one tearstained eye recognized the figure.

"Saasha." The word was whispered, echoing horse and harsh through the silent room. The man's attention quickly returned to the prone figure lying before him, and a hand brushed against the side of the neck, as if checking for something.

"Qui-Gon, you can't keep doing this to yourself. If you keep this up, you won't do anyone any good. Obi-Wan wouldn't want you to run yourself into the ground." The long hair, usually shiny with health but now dull with fatigue and lack of care, shifted to provide cover to the emotional man.

"It was too close this time." The voice cracked; the fatigue warring with his indomitable will to not leave the side of his apprentice. He accepted without comment the cup of water the healer thrust in his hand, slowly sipping while never wavering his gaze from the sleeping figure.

"Yes, it was." There was a pause, then a rush of words, as if the doctor wished to get the information off her chest as soon as possible. "None of us ever imagined…"

"I know, Saasha. And he was right, we had to try. If we hadn't, we would have always wondered if his memories could have been saved."

"You believe they can't be?"

"…yes. False hope, for both of us, would only be a ruin. We have to…we have to press on…beyond this. I believe the best plan would be to allow me a sabbatical for a couple years, and Obi-Wan and I can slip away and try to work on his retraining away from prying eyes. I think, the atmosphere would be better for him."

"I agree; as long as you sent plenty of reports at pre-arranged times. It would cut down on our worries for you two." Her comment won no smile, barely even a nod, but she believed his shoulders had relaxed slightly from the time she had first walked in the room. "I'll leave the two of you alone for now; press the signal if he shows any signs of waking up early. Otherwise, I'll be back at supper time with a tray for you." A light pressure on his shoulder as her hand squeezed it in a show of support before she went to check on her other patients.

Blue eyes fell once again on the still figure while fingers, blunt and rough, tenderly brushed away an offending piece of hair before coming back to rest on the pale forehead.

"I'm so very sorry, young one. The Force has dealt you too terrible a hand this time. But we will heal and move on. I promised you would be a Jedi, and we will see that dream come into fruition. You have my word."

(Admit it, at the begin you thought I had killed Obi-Wan. Ha, not a chance; I'm not letting him go that easily! evil chuckle)

* * *

It was another two days before the apprentice woke up. The master was there to see the hazy blue eyes open and glance around.

"How are you feeling, young one?"

"Like a speeder hit me."

"I'm sure, Obi-Wan. Even though you weren't really hit, your mind is still recovering from it all. Saasha says you will experience phantom pains for a few days." Lids, still heavy with exhaustion, closed over the eyes before being laboriously lifted so the boy might see his master as he asked his question.

"It didn't work, did it? I don't remember anything new, and there was all that trouble…" A sigh escaped the master.

"No, Obi-Wan; it didn't work. You almost died, and the procedure accomplished nothing we wanted it to."

"So, we're just giving up?" The eyes grew misty as they peered up with undeniable hurt at the adult.

"Young one, Obi-Wan; there's…there's nothing we can do. We will just have to move on and work to build new memories. You and I will be heading out soon to a small planet, I think it will be a good place to begin some retraining. Then we'll come back and get you into some classes. Before you know it, we'll be back on missions. I'm sorry, young one. There's just nothing more we can do." Desolate eyes, overflowing with tears stared back at him.

* * *

Awwww! Obi crying! sniff, sob I feel really bad now, bad author!  
Hope you guys liked! Enjoy the next chapter! 


	28. Can Hope Be Reborn?

Enough with the chit chat; here's the story! (See author's note at the bottom for some fun info)

* * *

Chapter 28: Can Hope be Reborn?

The young boy nodded, bravely trying to hold back his tears before turning his back on his teacher. While the move of course hurt the Jedi Master, he understood his apprentice needed time and space to deal with his lose. While Obi-Wan's lost memories hurt the master exceedingly, it ultimately affected the young boy the most. Qui-Gon's comfort would be needed soon enough, but the boy had to deal with some of this on his own.

"Obi-Wan." A large hand rested gently on his hunched shoulder. "I need to speak with the Council. Saasha wants you to recover some before she will release you. I will let you get some undisturbed rest; I will be back in an hour or two. Call for me over the link at any time if you need me. Is that alright, young one?" He waited with bated breath until the figure slowly nodded its head. "I'll be back soon, Obi-Wan. Get some rest." With that he was gone, gliding through the Healer's Ward before heading up into the Temple to meet with Master Yoda.

* * *

Young shoulders shook as sobs erupted from the abused throat. Of course he had always known that his memories might have been permanently lost, but he had always had hope… And now there was none. He would never be a Jedi now. His master might try to re-teach him, but he knew it would not work. How many years had it taken to get to this point? The vast amount of knowledge that he would have to relearn to try and reach the level of apprentice was daunting. What would become of him? Qui-Gon was the only family he remembered, but he was a Jedi Master and must have some obligations he had to do. He could not baby-sit a mentally insufficient boy forever. Where could he go? The tears continued for some time before the emotionally exhausted boy cried himself to sleep. Saasha came in a few minutes later to find Obi-Wan huddled in a small ball, tears still leaking out from closed eyes. His breaths came fast and light, as shivers wracked the weak form. Silently, she pulled another blanket over the boy, her fingers lightly brushing against the sodden cheeks. Her eyes closed as she sent a prayerful wish to the Force; the boy did not deserve any more torment, when would it end for him?

* * *

Qui-Gon stood in front of his former master's suite door, unable to take that final step that would open the motion sensitive door. There had not been a single moment for the emotionally distraught master to seek the serenity that constantly eluded his grasp since his apprentice's near death experience. Breathing in and the slowly exhaling, he attempted to gather his fractured nerves together before seeing what the ancient master wanted. One always had to be prepared when about to face Master Yoda.

Steeling himself, he moved one foot forward and watched as the door slid back. Inside, he saw the large cushion his master had requested made for him when he had first been made his apprentice. A slight smile graced the haggard visage; his master always knew how to make his former apprentice feel at home. Qui-Gon, with a grace one would not expect from one of his size, settled himself on the cushion and waited for the diminutive master. Soon, humming could be heard from the small kitchenette behind him. It was only a moment or more before the small master entered the room, carrying a kettle, stemming slightly. Setting the hot water down on the table already laid out in front of the two masters, he settled himself firmly in his custom made chair. Sleepy eyes took in everything as he gazed at the younger man.  
"Sleep well, you insist on not doing."

"I have had other concerns, my master." Expressive ears sprung up as quick as anything.

"So former, now you be. New, this is. Attempt to forestall uncomfortable discussion, you do." Here a small, clawed finger shook close to his nose. "Know your ways, I do. But, drink first, we must. Your favorite tea, there is. Calm you, it shall. Eat also, you must. Strength you must have; your apprentice, needs it he does."

"And how long will the council allow Obi-Wan to continue as my apprentice." Again, the clawed finger was raised.

"Time for that, it is not. Time for tea, it is. After, talk we shall." For the next half hour, the cunning troll was true to his word. Not a word was spoken by him; it was as if his sole purpose for requesting the presence of his former apprentice was for a pleasurable tea hour. Not for lack of trying on Qui-Gon's part, every few minutes he attempted to speak to his former master, but it was like water off a duclet's back. (please tell me know what duclet would be in our world!) Finally, the younger master quit trying and fell into a tense meditation that grew into a soul-cleansing time. After an indeterminate time, peaceful blue eyes opened and locked with sleepy ones.

"Calmer then this for a long time, you have not been."

"No, my master." A loving smile grew on the wrinkled face.

"Better, my former apprentice is?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. …Thank you." Ears raised and dropped in acknowledgement.

"Important discussions to have, we must."

"Yes, Master Yoda. Will the council allow me to continue teaching Obi-Wan? It…may well take a little while to catch him up on everything, but…he is my apprentice. I will not just cast him to the side. I refuse to."

"Hmmmmm. Difficult decision, it is. One of the best knights we have, you are. Needed, you are. But, to the boy, all he has you are. Part you, hard on him it would be. Wish to hurt him more, we do not. Long time to train him again, it would take. Work, it might not." Pausing for a moment, the small master looked at his former apprentice and read the defeat growing in his eyes. It was time to tell Qui-Gon what he had discovered during his scan of his young Padawan. It would be a hard fought battle, but it was the only way the two would be able to remain together. After all of his hard work to bring them together, he was not about to throw away his former apprentice's only chance at salvation from his inner demons.

"Qui-Gon, difficult to tell you, this will be. Yet, Obi-Wan's only chance, it is." The younger man was listening intently. Rare it was that his master called him by his first name. "Remember my sensing of your Padawan, you will. Much learn from it, I did. Meditate long, I have. Know you do that strong in the Force, he is. As you, he is. Special classes when young, you both had to take. Remember these, do you?" A frown of concentration graced the careworn face.

"Yes. Occasionally, I would lose control of what I was doing. A Force shield grew to an enormous size, nearly pushing the students and the teacher out of the room. Another time, I was doing group meditation and nearly went into a coma. You and the head of the Council trained myself and two…no, three other children to make sure our strength would not overwhelm us."

"Good, remember, you do. Know you did not, but forced to take the same class, Obi-Wan was. Too young for such power, he was. Grown much, he has. Great control, he can exercise."(GHAHHHH!!!!! Yoda speech is HORRIBLE!!!!, sorry-end author note)

"But what does this have to do with him now!?" Qui-Gon immediately bowed his head, sorry for his rude outburst. A gentle, clawed hand rested lightly on it.

"Care so much for him, you do. Broken the hard shell Xanatos left, he has. Glad of this, I am." A single tear fell from the bowed head to his tunic where it remained but a moment before disappearing.

"Yes, master. Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive, there is. Read, I did the transcript of what took place. Saw the video, I did. Searched the room, Master Windu did. Strong Force sensings there were. Believe know what happened, we do. Built a wall around his memories, Obi-Wan did. Protected them, he tried."

"He always tried so hard to do what I asked of him. How terrible he must have felt when he couldn't keep the protection up. He's so strong, but he can't do the impossible."

"Tried, he did not! Succeed, he did!" Dark blue eyes study the master incredulously.

"His memories are gone! It didn't work!"

"Say, did I, that memories are gone? Hhum? Still have them, he does. Hidden from him, they are."

"What?! Saasha said…he doesn't know who…how…?"

"Think, you must. At times of greatest stress, what has Obi-Wan done? Fought Xanatos, he has. Told me, Mace did of his first attack. Felt he did, the Force on the droid. Think, I do, it reacted with Obi-Wan. Other attacks from stress, they were caused. Lost control of the Force, he did. Permanently lost control, he would have if memories gone. Simply, unable to get to them, he is. Strong Force walls, he made. Fell unconscious during the mindwipe, he did. Lost control of the walls, he did. Crumble, they did not. Feeding them, he is. Unconscious of this, he is. Out of control, they are. Bring them down, we must. Seizures, worsen, I fear they will. Regain his memories if back in control, he will."

The Jedi master sat there, neither moving nor speaking. Hope had all but died in him and suddenly it had revived. He did not know what to say. Obi-Wan, the boy he knew, could return. Had to return, or the power of the Force he wielded unknowingly would rip him apart.

"How long? How long do we have?"

"The better it is if soonest we could."

"Why did you not speak of this before?"

"Know for sure, I did not. Feared, I did, of false hope. But, Qui-Gon, easy, it will not be. Fight us, he shall. No help from him, there will be. Lost in his mind, we could become. Dangerous for all, this is."

"I understand. I want to do this."

"Hoped, I did. Better for all, if we it were. Know us the best, Obi-Wan does. Trust you, he does. Powerful in the Force, we are. Ground us, Master Windu and Master Gallia have agreed. When wish you to do this?"

"Now." At this, both long ears shot straight up. "I know he's hurt. But his lost of memories hurts him more." Weary eyes close as the elder contemplates the repercussions.

"Agree, I do. Talk to Saasha, we must. Obi-Wan as well. Come, now we can."

* * *

It took the Master only a few minutes to make it back to the healer's ward. Qui-Gon was rejoicing inside at the thought of not having to see this place for a long time when Master Windu came rushing out of the ward towards them. On seeing the two of them, he grasped Qui-Gon by the shoulders and said one word.

"Obi-Wan." Nothing more was needed as the normally poised Jedi threw it aside as he raced towards his apprentice. Healers ducked out of his way, knowing why he needed to reach the room so quickly. On reaching the room, he quickly stepped through the sliding door and froze. For in front of him was his worse nightmare.

His poor apprentice, who had been through more in his short life after the Temple then many Knights, was violently straining against restraints as his head lolled back and forth, escaping the healers' hands. His body writhed and twisted, his features a constant grimace. Quickly, Qui-Gon ran to his side and held his head between his two large hands. Thumbs brushed lovingly over drenched bangs as he watched his Padawan's chest heave in and out as the body struggled to bring in enough oxygen to feed its exertions.

"What happened?" His tone came out clipped as he wrestled with the fighting head of the young boy.

"I don't know, Qui-Gon. He was resting peaceably only moments before. He…he had been crying." The rough skin, tanned from too much time spent under too many different suns, paled instantly. "I felt a surge in the force and suddenly he was in the worse bout of seizures I've yet seen. I barely caught him as he fell off the bed. We quickly restrained him and went looking for the two of you. Qui-Gon, the medicine's not helping. We can't stop this." Blue eyes dropped from her worried visage to the sweating, pain-filled face of Obi-Wan. Before he could answer that fearful statement, the young boy's mouth opened and words began spilling out.

"NO…no…no. Won't let you…I yelled at Bruck…HELP…always disappointed in me…Qui-Gon…Dark Man…Duenna…Bant…I'll never be a Jedi…Help me…Qui-Gon!"

"Obi-Wan, shhhh, little one. I'm here, it's alright. Shhhh, everything's going to be alright. Calm down, young one, I'm here." Once again, the calloused thumbs brushed against limp bangs before traveling down and wiping off tear-stained cheeks.

A noise drew both Jedi's attention to the door. Mace, Adi, and Yoda came running or hobbling into the room.

"Now enter Obi-Wan's mind, we must. No time, there is."

"Adi and I will ground both of you here. He doesn't have much time, Qui-Gon. If you and Yoda can't release the Force bubble surrounding his mind, he probably won't make it this time." Saasha watched the dialogue, not understanding all they were saying.

"Go into his mind while he's having a seizure? You'll kill him; if not yourselves as well! You can't do this!" The elder Jedi said nothing, his gaze remaining on the struggling boy in front of him. Finally, he turned his tired gaze onto the firm healer.

"We have to Saasha. This will kill him if we don't. He has all his memories, but he's been shielding them behind Force shields all this time. He lost control of them when he fell unconscious during the mindwipe. We have to help him shut them down or else…it will kill him. And…if we're successful, he'll have his memories back."

Silence greeted this statement as all eyes turned to young boy who continued to fight below them. Bright blue eyes, watery with unshed tears, snapped open, only to fall closed again as a keen of pain escaped the tightened lips.

"All right. If it's true, it's a wonder he's still alive. Just…be careful."

"The Force has been with him…"

"And with us, it shall be."

* * *

Among the masters and the healers, they had two sleep platforms pushed together and several chairs circling round them. Obi-Wan, still writhing in his bounds, was placed in the middle, with his master on one side and Yoda on the other. Both had a firm grasp of one of his hands while keeping another hand on his forehead. This would keep him from moving it around too much and help them enter his mind. With Windu sitting on one side to anchor Yoda and Adi on the other as Qui-Gon's anchor, they were as ready as they could be. All three of them were hooked up to machines which would read their biorhythms (heart, breathing, etc.) and make sure they all remained safe. Saasha sat beside these, her nervous eyes jumping from the readouts to their faces and back.

"Ready, we are." Both the small master and the much taller master closed their eyes while their hands tighten around the young boy's hands and around his forehead. Several minutes of silence dropped over the room before Saasha had to break the tension.

"So, what do we do now?" Without removing his eyes from the three prone figures, Master Mace Windu answered.  
"We wait."

* * *

What great advice! Now we wait for the stupid author to get off her butt and start some typing! Don't worry! It shouldn't be as long as last time. The chapter is about half way written. And there ain't too many more chapters! WooHoo(does a happy dance around room)  
Now to allow my dear readers to become members of my crazy group of friends. I have a really great friend who we will for the sake of my sanity call J. J. often helps me with my plots and stuff and when I told him of my idea for ending this story, he started laughing. I was a bit put off, cuz this idea had been with me for awhile and was the best ending I'd had. He explained to me that it was my Force shield that did it.

"Basically, it's a Force tumor."

"No, it's a Force shield. It's the walls he built around his memories that he lost control of."

"A Force tumor. It's putting pressure on his brain, and slowly killing him. Tell me how this is not a tumor."

After another two hours of this, I threw up my hands and declared it didn't matter. But he has never let me forget the "Force tumor" and constantly asks how the story is coming along. So now, it's called the Force tumor (though it really isn't at all, don't listen to my friend...he's nuts!), and if you wish to refer to Obi-Wan's plight as this, I have already comes to terms to this. I told J. I would put this story in here to make sure my readers understand it's not a Force tumor. So there! I kept my word.

Note 2: about the whole note in the middle of the Yoda speech...I about went freakin' nuts over that part. It took me two days of evilness to work on that and I still hate it! It never did come out right. I, being the idiot and insane person I am, of course had the character that CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH completely explain to my readers everything that has happened during the story. Of course, shere genius! (beats head against wall) If you, dear reader, are confused, just let me know and a reply to your review will be dispatched posthaste!

Hope you guys all enjoy! Please reveiw!

More to come...


	29. Clarification and Mortification

Well...(crickets chirping, then Star Wars Fanfare starts) here is the last chapter! (streamers and hurrahs sound) There is an epilogue to kinda round out somethings, but...the attack on the Force Tumor begins! Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for sticking through with me on all this. Epilogue to be out soon. Enjoy!

Miss Elizabeth

* * *

Chapter 29: Clarification and confusion 

Colors. That was all that Qui-Gon saw. No shapes, not even outlines of the colors. Just…colors. Some were soft blues and greens, floating peaceably through the darkness surrounding them. Most, however, were deep reds or dark blue...and occasionally black. While the blues and greens seemed to swirl around the tall Jedi as if greeting an old friend, the dark colors stayed well away from him, though he felt they were watchful, as if mistrust had helped color them so. As he went on, he also noticed the darker colors moved slower then the brighter colors, as if they had not the energy…or as if they were in pain. Worry blossomed in his heart as he noticed fewer bright colors, while the darker colors seemed to be multiplying astronomically. One light blue…strand of color wrapped itself around his hand and almost seemed to pull him in a certain direction. As the Jedi Knight had no clue whether he was standing on ground or air or even if he was right side up, he decided to follow the advice of this color, which certainly seemed to know where it was going.

"Found my apprentice, we have."

"Master! Where are you?"

"Right here, am I." The taller Jedi whirled to his right, the color bracelet curling tighter around him while it's color darkened slightly as if it were miffed at the sudden movement. The apology came out before the man had a chance to think of the implications. He stood their shaking his head. He had just apologized to…a color. "More then what they appear, are they. Helpful, this little one has been." The diminutive master raised a clawed hand to the taller figure so that he could make out a similar blue color around the older master's arm.

"What are these?" Eyes closed, the ancient troll puzzled for a moment.

"Know, I do not. Frightened this one was. Afraid of the direction it was going. Pain, I believe it sensed there. Helped me find you, it did. Part of Obi-Wan, these must be."

"Memories?"

"Emotions, feelings, I think they are. Recognize us, they do. Because care for us, Obi-Wan does." To this, there was no answer.

"How much time do we have?"

"Not enough, I fear. Move quickly, we must."

"To where? There are no landmarks; there is nothing to tell us were to go."

"Help us, these can." A small hand waved to the two colors still perched around the two wrists, the top part of them cocked to one side as if listening. At his statement, the two colors nodded before untwining enough to scamper up to their shoulders. Qui-Gon's strand used it's, _could you call it a tail?_, to point in a particular direction. Quickly, the two masters made off in that direction.

* * *

After an indeterminable time, Qui-Gon was alerted to their stopping by a quick jab in the knee. "Ow! Yes, what is it?" 

"To our little friends, you must look." Muttering under his breath about riddle speaking trolls, the younger master did as he was told. Looking at his shoulder, he noticed his little companion was not there. Before he could panic, his gaze turned back to his wrist. The color had wound itself so tightly around it that all you could see was blue. Movement on his wrist, faint and yet substantial enough to feel just slightly, alerted him to the fact that it was shivering.

"Are you scared, little one?" One part, the head if you will, lifted up and nodded before huddling back into its shapeless mass. "We are trying to help you. We need you to help us find the Force bubble." Again, the head came up, but this time it's focus was not on him but rather at something right in front of him. At first, Qui-Gon saw nothing except more simmering color. It took him several minutes to figure out what he was seeing.

"Sith!" There in front of them was a huge Force wall. It was one of the best Qui-Gon had ever seen; which did not bode well for them. The color bracelet shivered and tried to pull as far away from the wall as it could without moving from its safe position. "How can we get in?"

"Unsure, I am. Stronger then I believed it could be, it is. Strengthening it unconsciously, he must have been. Trapped himself, he has." Qui-Gon, in this murky, strange world, could see his master send a Force tendril out to test the wall. They buckled and wavered before solidifying and sending out a pulse to shove back the intruder.

"Are you alright, Master!?"

"Fine, I am. Good defense, the boy has. Cautious, we must be." A slight movement caused the younger master to glance down at his wrist to his little tag-a-long. It seemed to be writhing, though it was hard to tell with them.

"Are we hurting you?" A weary piece rose up and nodded slightly, before collapsing back down. "I'm sorry. We don't mean to. We are trying to help you; you know that, don't you?" Another small nod. "Let us know if it becomes too much."

* * *

For several minutes, the two Jedi masters used tendrils to test various parts of the wall, hoping to find a weakness that would allow them to dismantle this Force bubble. While it might have saved his apprentice's memories, this Force bubble was out of control and was now only proving detrimental to his young charge. Nothing they did even phased the wall; instead, its attacks grew worse as it sought to fight off the intruders. Qui-Gon could feel Adi's worry as time moved steadily on; it was running out for them and for Obi-Wan. Finally, the Jedi Knight could not take it. They were making no headway at all and all he could do was watch his apprentice die.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, listen to me! You're safe now. We're back at the temple. Yoda and I are trying to help you! Please, please, let us help you. It's over, young one. Phindar is safe. Everything's ok; except that you're not here! We need you to come back, young one! Obi-Wan! Please listen to me!"

At first, there was nothing. The wall still pulsated in front of him, dark colors mutating the lighter colors around them. Then, the master began to hear something, as if from far away. He did not even notice it at first, it was so faint; but soon his ears picked up a faint cry for help.

"Master! Master, where are you? Is it you? Please, don't let this be another trick."

"Young one! Is that you?"

"Master! It is you! How did you get here? Can you help me? I can't get out! I don't know what to do!"

"Obi-Wan! Master Yoda and I are inside you're mind. You lost control of your force walls when you went unconscious from the mindwipe droid. We're here to help you gain control again over them. If we don't, you could die, young one."

"I've been trying! It won't let me. I'm so tired, Master. I don't think it will work."

"It will work. You're safe now. There is nothing that can harm you. Let us in, Obi-Wan. Please, Padawan. I-I don't think I can go through losing you again." At this, there was a pause, as the young Jedi was shocked by his normally severe master's emotion-filled voice. Finally, an answer came.

"I'll try, master."

"Do or do not; there is no try."

"Master Yoda!"

"Yes, Obi-Wan. Here to help you, I am. Listen to Qui-Gon, you must. Work on the walls, I will."

The two Jedi masters worked in tandem; Jinn trying to ease his apprentice's fear and uncertainty while Yoda worked at gaining a hold over the force walls. Several times he was rebuffed and Qui-Gon had to work hard to keep his student's failing spirits up. Finally, however, the walls gave their last half-hearted attack of their attempts and fell. Quickly, the younger master ran to his smaller charge and scooped him up, hugging him tightly to his chest.

"Master…" Looking down, he found the blue eyes glazed, staring at nothing.

"Master Yoda…Obi-Wan!"

"Fine he is, Qui-Gon. Assimilating all the memories from before this, he is. Time, this may take. Take him out of here, we must. Too far in his mind, he is." Both masters began hurrying back to their anchors and the real world, one carrying his young charge tightly in his arms. They came all too quickly to their parting. Gently, both masters unwound their two helpers, allowing them to float off into the young boy's mind. They watched as the two pieces of color paused and waved a bit of themselves goodbye at them before darting off. A quick glance around found most of the colors returning to their original hues, and the ones that weren't promised to be healed soon. All seemed finally right. Tenderly, the master set his apprentice's mind self down, making him comfortable before starting to leave. He paused, looking back at the peaceful figure, loathed to leave his apprentice now that he was finally back. A small, clawed hand rested on his arm.

"Fine now, he is. See him soon, you shall. Go, we must. Worry no longer, you can." Deep blue eyes begrudgingly turned their gaze from the still form as a smile lit up his face.

"It's finally over."

* * *

Two very tired masters sat up, stretching slowly as muscles cramped from holding the same positions for much too long. Two other masters plus a healer buzzed around them, asking frantically about the boy and what had happened. At first, none were given an answer, but finally, it could be put off no longer.

Just as Qui-Gon readied himself to answer Saasha's questions, movement from the last prone figure on the beds brought the whole rooms' attention onto itself. Bleary eyes blinked a few times while muscles tensed and relaxed. At last, clear blue eyes gazed on each member of the room before landing on their master's dark blue orbs. A smile slowly grew on the young boy's face, matching ones popping up all over the room. Suddenly, a look of horror came onto his face.

Qui-Gon's gaze immediately grew concerned and he quickly rested a palm on sweat-soaked hair. "What is it, Padawan?" The boy's mouth opened a few times and closed just as many, looking like a Calmarian fish out of water. "Obi-Wan?" Worry grew. Finally, the young Jedi found his voice.

"I splashed Master Yoda?!"


	30. Epilogue Finally it Ends!

(dodging the thrown stones) I'm sorry. There is nothing else I can say. First it was finals and graduation; then it was moving back to my parents where they have (in simple words) no internet.Then I spent forever hating this ending and so I left it alone for months, came back and was like "I LOVE IT!" (I'm crazy) So, here it is. The story is finally over. I hope it was worth it for you all and that you have enjoyed the time as much as I have. I'm (very tentatively-don't hold your breath) playing with an idea for a sequel to this one. Like this one, it will jump off and be an AU for another of the books in the series- the Melida/Daan saga! Can you imagine with what happened in this story what could have happened? I certainly have. I'll try to flesh out that idea. I've been busy w/ some original fiction and have just not done much with fanfics lately. Well, bless all of you for reviewing and reading and keeping me on this. Hope you like the end and keep sending me things if you think I should get my tail in gear and write a sequel. Thank you all.

Miss Elizabeth

* * *

Epilogue: When the story finally ends!!!!!

It had been three weeks and Qui-Gon would have been hard pressed to find a better or more happier time in all of his life. His apprentice's first statement after all that traumatic time had sent all five adults in the room into loud, tension-breaking, peals of laughter, bringing the entire healer's wing down on them, wondering just what was going on in the room. Nearly everyone in the Temple had heard of the apprentice's escapade, so when the healers were told, they too started laughing. The poor Padawan lay in the bed, utterly bewildered while so many knights and masters laughed at his statement of horror. Finally, Master Yoda himself saved him and told him that he had never held it against him and that, in fact, it was one of the best memories in all his long years. It took some doing, but soon the apprentice was calmed and quickly dropped off to sleep. This would be his first truly restful slumber since the mindwipe droid.

During the intervening weeks, he had worked on many meditations with his master to deal with the backlash of emotions, knowledge, and tid-bits that were his memories and yet, were not at the same time. Bringing his memories from the past few weeks together with his memories that had for so long been locked away was, at first, difficult. The fear of not understanding what was going on about him was difficult to assimilate when he understood everything now, yet the feelings were not in anyway less then because of it. It took awhile to admit to himself that what he felt most was shame at the way he had acted towards his master. Qui-Gon Jinn should not have had to…baby-sit a Jedi apprentice, yet there he always was in his memories; tending, caring…loving. The poor Padawan simply could not rectify this image with the one he had known previous to Phindar. And what about the thing Duanna had said to him-Master Jinn was his father figure? Jedi do not have fathers or mothers…and while he had always hoped for a relationship with his master that would go beyond simply a teacher and mentor…Master Jinn would simply never allow it.

Sighing, the boy rose from another fruitless meditation and stretched. The one thing that would relieve his frustration and worry was the one thing he could not do: ask his master. Right, and the Sith would accept the Code. He quickly made his way to his room and changed into his training clothes. It had been far too long since the last time he had used his lightsaber properly.

When he arrived at his normal training room, he paused and watched as his master went through the most complicated kata he had ever seen. While he had always appreciated how graceful his master's large frame could be, it was never more then at this moment. It was like a dance, a dance with only one person and no set music. The rhythm though, was unmistakable. At first, it started slow, contemplative, but then it sped up, until his limbs were invisible because of the solid blur of his green lightsaber. The young man stood, mouth open in awe as he saw the most deadly yet beautiful thing ever. Suddenly, all movement ceased, and his master stood, lightsaber held horizontally in front of his face. His chest heaving and sweat drenching in body, he shut off the green light and stowed it on his belt in one perfect move. Before he could think or move, Obi-Wan found his gaze locking with his masters. The two stared at each other for some time before the younger dropped his eyes, unable to hold his master's gaze.

Silence continued to reign until the elder dropped into a meditative pose to cool down.

"Something has been troubling you, my Padawan. Are you ready to speak of this to me?" A twitch and unconscious half step back brought a quiet sigh from his lips. Sending a quick request for his student to join him in meditation, he waited until Obi-Wan was seated before continuing. "I am not forcing you to speak of anything, Obi-Wan. Understand this. But speak you must, at what time and to who is your choice, though there is a limit in how long I will allow you hold in so much. You have come through an ordeal; came through with flying colors might I add, but there will be emotions and knowledge to work through and understand. This you have been doing for a time, with little success, if I am to judge the amount and number of times you have spent in meditation since your memories returned."

"I…do not understand, Master. No matter how long I meditate, some things just will not mesh together."

"…That is to be expect, Padawan. With your memories gone for so long, you were a different person when you retrieved your memories."

"That is not where my problem lies, Master. Those were difficult, but I have worked through all that."

"Then what troubles you, Padawan?" Silence meet his question. "I can not help you if you will not let me."

"…My memories show me that you took care of me during that time. It must have been difficult for you. I am…"

"Do not apologize for something you had no control over, Obi-Wan. I am your master and it is my duty to care for you. If you had been incapacitated physically, it would have been the same."

"I know. I…I have been foolish master; it will be fine."

"Padawan, there is something; what is it?"

"…It…it seemed that you…cared for me…you worried about me…cared for me…protected me…comforted me…it felt like I'd imagined a…but we are Jedi and that can not be." Throughout this almost one-sided conversation, the Jedi master had sat, watching his apprentice struggle with the words he wished to say.

"So this has something to do with my actions during your loss of memories. Why should they cause you problems, my apprentice?"

"Because…well…I know how you are going to act towards me. Your attitude does not change unless I make a mistake, and I have always been quick to remedy mistakes. But…you held me when I was scared…helped me…cared for me…I was a nuisance. You should have placed me in the crèche."

"I could never have done that, Padawan. You were frightened, you only trusted a few people and needed me."

"I was a hindrance."

"What are you trying to say, Padawan?"

"Why did you take care of me, Master? It was below you…"

"Below me? To watch over my Padawan?"

"No, that's not what I meant…I was…"

"You should feel no shame, Obi-Wan. You were not truly helpless, you know. You helped save Bant and stood up to Xanatos. You did your training proud." The older man could see that those words had helped ease some of his student's emotional tension, but there was something else…he believed he knew what it was, but Obi-Wan needed to voice it.

"Thank you master." The boy made a move to stand, but was stopped by his master.

"There is more, my apprentice." Dark blue eyes watched as the younger hung his head.

"It is nothing, master."

"Obi-Wan, you are a Padawan. You know better then to shade the truth."

"…I…I apologize, Master."

"Apology accepted."

"I just……During the…time…you treated me differently then……"

"Then what, Padawan."

"Then before, Master. Before the incident, I knew where I stood with you. You were training me because you had to and…that was fine. But now……you cared for me. You could have tossed me aside and no one would have said anything. I was no longer able to fulfill my Padawan duties. And yet, you fought for me, helped me…I…don't understand." As soon as he had finished speaking, a strong blush spread over his face and he stood abruptly. "Forgive me, Master; I spoke of things I should not. I…" Before he could continue, the older Jedi had stood and had raised his hand, asking for silence.

"That took a long time, Padawan. I am sorry that you did not feel comfortable enough with me to discuss this with me. I also must apologize for my behavior towards you that has caused you to feel this way. You should never have thought that I was forced to have you as my Padawan. I chose to, and I'm glad I did, though it took much too long for me to see that it was the Force's will. No one could have asked for a better apprentice. You need to know that, Obi-Wan. You are an exceptional Jedi, as you proved with your actions despite having no memory of being a Jedi. I was proud and I am proud." He paused to let his words sink in before his hand came to rest on his apprentice's shoulder. What he said was quiet, the words did not echo through the chamber as most words would, but they did not have to. It was not the volume but the words, as the young Jedi's face showed.

* * *

Master Windu could not hold back a smile as he gazed on the Jedi team in front of him. This would be Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's first mission since the boy's trial and both were ready for it. It had been a blessing to watch the two Jedi's relationship grow as the boy blossomed under his master's tutelage. Only yesterday, Yoda had mentioned to him how much Obi-Wan had grown as his apprenticeship had grown into a father/son relationship. Although master/padawan relationships were by no means forced to take that step, generally the apprentice would do exponentially better when involved in such a relationship. Obi-Wan, in particular Yoda felt, would thrive under such a relationship with his master, and Qui-Gon's whole demeanor had changed for the better. Those who had known him before the whole Xanatos fiasco could see the old Qui-Gon again and rejoiced at the change. And now, here they stood, ready to take on the galaxy once again. 

"Have your assignment, you do. May the Force be with the both of you." With a quick bow, the two walked out of the room, perfectly in step.

"Well, Master Yoda. Did you think it would end so well when that hologram was shown all those months ago?"

"No, feared I did for both of them. But, done their trails are not. Beginning, this was. But strong together the two of them are. Force with them, they have. For the best perhaps this was. Pushed them together it did. Yes, Force with them, it is." Together, the two council members watched as the Master placed a caring hand on his apprentice and drew him into a one handed hug. Together, they marched off, ready to face all that the Force had for them to face. The apprentice glanced up at the taller man and smiled, one that was returned as they walked up the ramp into the shuttle.

Where were they headed? That's another story.

The End.


End file.
